Luz de Luna
by Rossie St.Masen
Summary: Ellos superaron muchos obstáculos, pero ahora deberán sobrevivir a la responsabilidad de una familia y a un nuevo Cullen que amenaza con destruirla. ¿Podrán hacerlo con dos nuevos vampiros en la familia? Porque ellos tienen un pasado muy oscuro...
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y trama principal pertenecen a la maravillosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo pongo el corazon y la imaginacion en cada capítulo. Los nuevos personajes son absolutamente mios. MIOS! **

**- . - . - . - . -  
**

**Summary: Ellos superaron muchos obstáculos, pero ahora deberán sobrevivir a la responsabilidad de una familia y a un nuevo Cullen que amenaza con destruirla. ¿Podrán hacerlo con dos nuevos vampiros en la familia? Porque ellos tienen un pasado muy oscuro...**

* * *

_Cuando el amor no es locura… no es amor._

**Pedro Calderón de la Barca**

* * *

** oOo ~~~ OoO ~~~ oOo  
**

**PRÓLOGO**

**oOo ~~~ OoO ~~~ oOo**

Nunca imaginé el modo en que mi vida había cambiado. Pensé que sería más sencillo, que la eternidad albergaría los mejores días de mi existencia. Durante mi humanidad cometí muchas equivocaciones, incluso confundí innumerables cosas, y aquello no había cambiado.

Si cuatro años atrás alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaría casada con un vampiro, con un mejor amigo licántropo y con una hija híbrida, probablemente me habría reído de aquella ocurrencia. Hoy me pregunto cómo hice para sobrevivir sin ellos. No tenía nada, era una simple humana. Conseguí más de lo que merezco y aún así estoy a punto de perderlo todo. ¿Por qué? Mis problemas tienen un nombre y apellido: Matthew Caffrey, ahora Cullen.

Llevaba una vida tranquila y feliz hasta que ellos llegaron, los misteriosos hermanos inmortales. Desde el día en que se toparon con nuestra casa los conflictos no faltaban. Por un momento llegué a pensar que se integrarían a la familia con total naturalidad; y luego del tiempo de paz, vino la tormenta.

Matthew comenzó a recordar, su mente empezó a librarse poco a poco de las cadenas de su hermano y vio en mí lo que había perdido décadas atrás. No lo vi venir, Alice tampoco, pero cuando su plan estuvo trazado comenzó con su misión: encontrar su propia felicidad a mi costa y a la de mi hija.

Aquel vampiro del que me había hecho amiga, tenía más secretos de los que pude haber imaginado. Me dejó entrar en su corazón para ponerme a prueba, prácticamente me forzó al aprovecharse de mi debilidad de compasión. Yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo entonces, pensé que solo estaba apoyándolo en un momento de angustia, pero todo aquello era parte de su plan. Él me conocía de una manera realmente atemorizante, tenía una extraña conexión conmigo que nunca llegaría a entender del todo.

"Amistad" me dije, "hermandad". No imaginé otra cosa hasta que me adentré en sus recuerdos con la ayuda de Christopher, su hermano menor.

―_La vida no tiene fin, Bella. Es como un círculo, nunca termina. Ustedes lo llaman… reencarnación, aunque para mí aquel nombre no tiene sentido. El alma es inmortal pero el cuerpo temporal. _

― _No entiendo a donde quieres llegar, Chris._

―_Ya estuviste aquí, Bells. Desde el principio de los tiempos lo has estado, solo cambiabas de envase. _

―_Y ¿Cuál es la conexión de todo esto con tu hermano? _

―_Hacia 1887 tu nombre era Ludivine Roux, una francesa con estatura de modelo, cabello negro como la noche, piel pálida como la luna, pero con los mismos ojos chocolate. En ese entonces estabas comprometida con mi hermano, hasta el día de tu muerte. ¿Entiendes? Eres la razón por la que es un vampiro ahora, lo hizo para buscarte. Ahora que te ha encontrado, no te dejará ir._

Él tenía razón, yo era parte de su vida. O al menos lo había sido. Sin embargo, si en alguna instancia de mi eternidad espiritual lo había amado, aquel sentimiento se esfumó con el tiempo. Yo amaba a Edward con todo mi ser, y no dejaría de amarlo.

Matthew había dado el golpe maestro en el momento más indicado, separándome de mi único amor.

Estaba a punto de perderlo todo, pero no me rendiría. Recuperaría a la razón de mi existir aunque mi vida se fuera en ello…

* * *

_¿Recuerdan lo que dije en una de mis últimas notas? Sé que he abandonado un poco Fanfiction, pero aquí estoy de vuelta. _

_Cada vez que publico un capítulo nuevo, regreso con la esperanza de ver un review o lectores nuevos, pero solo veo uno o dos comentarios de los mismos lectores de siempre ( y por eso tienen un lugarcito especial en mi corazón)_

_Como verán, he mejorado el Prólogo, ahora solo falta mejorar lo que resta del fanfic. Antes de hacerlo lo terminaré (quedan solo tres capítulos) con un total de 25 capítulos. La razón por la que he mejorado el prólogo es para atraer nuevos lectores (y a los que me han abandonado) Entonces se darán cuenta que, aunque los primeros capítulos no son de la mejor calidad, el fic a progresando capítulo por capítulo._

_De acuerdo, espero que me den una nueva oportunidad, los veo la semana que viene (o este viernes si se portan bien) con un nuevo capítulo (o tal vez dos)_


	2. Caíste!

Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo pongo la imaginación y en corazón para cada cap. Los nuevos personajes son absolutamente míos.

* * *

**CAP 1 – ¡CAÍSTE!**

De repente la habitación se iluminó, los primeros rayos de sol alumbraban mi cuerpo de mármol, y el rostro de mi esposo brillaba cual diamante expuesto en plena luz del día...

Ya había amanecido... y nosotros seguíamos abrazados en la cama, uno en frente del otro. No tenía ni idea de cuantas horas llevábamos allí, de todos modos tenemos toda la eternidad.

Toda la eternidad… con Edward

¿Qué más podía pedir si lo tenía todo? Hasta lo que no necesito me sobra, lo único que deseo es a mi esposo, sería feliz con él en cualquier lado, obviamente incluyendo a Nessie (aún no entiendo cómo ni por qué acepté ese apodo para mi hija).

Y entonces recordé… nuestra luna de miel (tampoco entiendo porqué la recuerdo siempre que veo a Edward a mi lado) cada beso, cada roce entre nosotros, absolutamente cada segundo de esa noche.

No me había dado cuenta que estaba totalmente sumergida en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí que Edward besar mi cuello y levantarse. En ese momento me inquieté.

– ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunté curiosa.

– A cazar con Jasper y Emmett – respondió

Me lo imaginé, otra caza loca con esos dos, tal y como su despedida de soltero.

– ¿Por qué?

¿Qué? ¡Qué pregunta más estúpida! Debo recordar pensar antes de hablar, al parecer había traído mi torpeza a la inmortalidad.

– ¿Por qué tengo sed?...

Entonces reí para esconder mi momento de estupidez

– A lo que me refiero es porque ahora... "justo HOY"

– ¿Por qué hoy no?

¿Acaso había olvidado nuestro aniversario? O, más creíble, yo había confundido la fecha. Empecé a contar los días y… no, hoy es 13 de agosto, por lo tanto no me había equivocado. Tal vez…

– Edward… ¿Qué fecha es hoy?

– 13 de Agosto, amor ¿Por qué?

De lo que estaba segura es que hoy era el día de los porqués, porque esto, porque aquello, porque lo otro…

– Edward… – comencé a sollozar, sin embargo las lagrimas no caían – ¿Lo has olvidado? – entonces, exploté en un llanto seco

Se aproximó inmediatamente hacia mí y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando (en vano) consolarme

– Bella, amor, – me miró a los ojos – claro que no lo olvidé, solo era una broma, no te pongas así por favor

Comprendí… tomé la almohada y lo golpee directamente la cabeza. Ni se movió.

- ¡Nunca vuelvas a bromear así! ¡¿Acaso sabes cómo me hiciste sentir? – lo reproché

Rompió a reír, lo seguí golpeando.

- ¡Edward! – me hizo gritarle enojada

- ¡Lo siento amor, no lo pude evitar! – dijo entre carcajadas. Luego, al ver mi rostro enfadado, se puso serio – Me encantas cuando te enojas – me susurró al oído.

Realmente me hizo irritar

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, acaso crees que seduciéndome o deslumbrándome vas a conseguir que te perdone, pues déjame decirte algo ¡Eso ya no funciona conmigo!

Su rostro feliz de pronto se tornó preocupado, o asustado. Eso me dio una idea.

- ¡Caíste! – esta vez fui yo quien rió.

Suspiro aliviado, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa traviesa de oreja a oreja.

- Oh, no – le advertí

- ¡Oh, sí!

Me tomó en brazos y salió corriendo hacia afuera. Fijé mi mirada a su objetivo y entonces vi… _No, no lo harás, no te atreverías, no lo hará, no lo hará…_

- ¡Edward no!

- ¡Jerónimoo!

_Lo hizo_

- ¡Edward voy a matarte! – le amenacé ya dentro de la pileta que Emmett hizo construir para nosotros, me miré toda mojada, ¡Con el vestido que Alice eligió para mí!

Se carcajeaba a más no poder

- Admite que es gracioso

Lo pensé y... si, es gracioso

- De acuerdo, pero Alice se va a enojar. No por nada me deja la ropa perfecta para cada día, o más bien para su gusto. Se supone que usaría este vestido para la "cena" con Charlie

- Ups, no sabía eso. Bueno... ni que Charlie se fuera a fijar en que te pones ¿no? Además tienes muchos vestidos, seguro encontrarás alguno que te guste y te quede mejor.

- A mi no me importa, no soy yo quien se enfrentará a la ira de Alice.

Me blanqueó los ojos, Sali de la pileta directo a nuestra habitación.

Tomé el celular y marqué el número de mi hermana absteniéndome a las consecuencias.

No tardó ni dos segundos en contestar

- ¡Feliz aniiversaarioooo! – me felicitó con su voz cantarina

- Gracias Alie **(1) **Ehm… hay un… problema

- ¿Qué pasó? Tranqui sister, te voy a ayudar, hoy es tu día y nada lo va a arruinar.

- Pero no te enojes, ¿eh?

- Oh, oh ¿Qué hizo Edward?

- ¿No lo viste?

- Bella, estuve todo el día concentrándome en la fiesta y … lo que viene después

¿Lo que viene después? Que hará planeado? Me aguanté las ganas de preguntarle, pero ahora debía decirle la mala noticia cuanto antes

- - Dije tan rápido que ni yo me entendí

- Si estas así de nerviosa no te voy a entender

- Alice, Edward me tiró a la pileta, yo ya estaba peinada y vestida, ¡el vestido de seda se arruinó Alice, se arruinó! ¡Fue Edward!

- ¡¿Queee? – Explotó de ira

* * *

_Bueno, como dije, no prometo caps largos._

_Espero que les guste, si quieren leer mas entren a . _

_Besitos _

_**Mar Masen Cullen**  
_


	3. Hermana Estilista

Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo pongo la imaginación y en corazón para cada cap. Los nuevos personajes son absolutamente míos.

* * *

CAP 2 – HERMANA/ESTILISTA

…

- ¡¿Queee? – Explotó de ira

- ¡Fue Edward!

- ¡Bella, ¿no te das cuenta de lo mucho que me costó conseguir ese vestido?

- ¡Pero fue Edward! – Le recordé por tercera vez, pero al parecer fue en vano.

- ¡Bella, te queremos aquí AHORA! Vamos a tener que hacer compras de último minuto, y pasar por la peluquería de nuevo – Esta vez fue Rosalie quien me contestó.

- De acuerdo, allí estaremos en 20 minutos.

- ¡Y dile a Edward que…

- Tu solo ven ahora – interrumpió Rose

Colgó, y el miedo me invadió por completo ¡Alice dijo compras! ¡Sinónimo de desgracia, aburrimiento, ropa extravagante y… grrr!

- Pero qué clase de esposa eres, ¿me acusas con mi hermana? – dijo mi esposo en tono despreocupado mientras me tomaba en brazos.

Me liberé de su abrazo rápidamente.

- Edward me harías el favor de prepararte rápido, nos esperan en la casa – pedí cortante.

Suspiró, dejando que sintiera su dulce aliento que me encantaba.

Lo supuse, intentaba deslumbrarme así que, contra mis impulsos de besarle, me di la vuelta para cambiarme la ropa mojada.

No hablamos durante todo lo que llevábamos del trayecto a la gran casa Cullen, justo a la mitad del camino, me frenó tomándome el brazo.

- Aw, Bella - sentí la mano de Edward en mi mejilla. No me moví, no dejaría que el ganara - No te enojes.

No respondí, necesitaba sufrir unos segundos

- Vamos... - y me rodeó los hombros con su brazo y me atrajo a su cuerpo - No te habrás enojado enserio ¿Verdad? No en nuestro aniversario Bella, por favor - e hizo el viejo truco de los ojos.

No se porqué, pero caí en su trampa.

- Eres perverso ¿Sabías? ... Casi como Alice o Emmett

- Lo se - respondió pagado de si mismo.

- De todos modos ellos te ganan

- Lo se - repitió

- ¿No tienes otra respuesta que no sea "lo se"?

Sonrió con suficiencia. Odiaba darle una victoria.

- Te amo - susurró en mi oído

- Yo mas

- ¿Tu mas que amor? ... anda, dilo ... adoro oirlo

Le blanquee los ojos.

- Yo te amo mas Edward...

Y me besó tiernamente.

- Lo sabía, pero no creo que me ames tanto como yo a ti

- Ya habíamos tenido esta discusión antes ¿No lo crees?

- Y siempre gano yo

- Eso no es cierto - le contradecí

Pero no la peleó

- ¿Debo suponer que tu silencio se debe a que yo gané?

- No supongas nada aún cariño. No me doy por vencido tan fácil, ahora solo queiro que pensemos que ambos nos amamos mucho, ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Acaso no es esa la razón por la que estamos hoy aquí?

- Tienes razón.

- Lo se - le chocantee

Caminamos en una velocidad en la que se diría que solo los vampiros lo hacen, si es que podíamos llamarlo caminar.

- Edward...

- Si, amor

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta estúpida?

- Lo que quieras, pero que no sea demasiado obvia - me guiñó el ojo, me gustaría saber que se imaginó ese hombre.

- ¿Porqué no eras así antes?

- ¿Así como?

- Así de despreocupado y "divertido"

Se rió ante mi última palabra

- Bueno Bella. Tu tampoco eras muy divertida que digamos - bromeó, o al menos eso era lo que parecía.

- Edward... - le reñí

- La respuesta es muy fácil y obvia - esperó un momento, supongo que deseaba que me diera cuenta sola - De acuerdo... es que antes eras muy frágil, cariño. Si yo te hubiese tirado a la pileta cuando aún eras humana, probablemente habrías salido con alguna lesión.

- Eh! No era para tanto

- Si lo era, hasta cuando te besaba debía ser cuidadoso. Creo que de eso te has dado cuenta sola.

-  
Divisé, en la entrada de la casa principal Cullen, a Alice y Rosalie con los brazos cruzados, MUY enojadas.

Miré a mi esposo furiosa por hacerme pasar por este momento. El simplemente (como siempre) puso las manos en alto como si fuera inocente

- Bien Alice, desahógate

- No creas que no lo haré, ahora tenemos mucha prisa. Y mírate, estás hecha un desastre.

Me subieron inmediatamente al descapotable rojo de Rosalie y arrancó a una velocidad superior a la de Edward

- Alie, no vayas tan rápido - le pedí

- No puedo creer que hasta después de ser vampiro te dé vértigo la velocidad.

- De todas las cosas que pudiste haberte traído de tu humanidad elegiste esa - dijo Rose

Me llevaron de aquí para allá, de tienda en tienda, zapatería en zapatería (la última no la entendía porque mi calzado no se había arruinado, pero Alice no perdía la oportunidad para comprarme zapatos)

Casi ninguno de los vestidos me gustaban, en una ocasión, Rose, me trajo uno rojo, de lejos lo ví muy bonito pero... cuando ví el escote...

- Estás demente Rosalie ¿Acaso viste ese escote? Se ve TO-DO

Luego, Alice, uno dorado y corto

- Alice, es tan vulgar que no deja nada a la imaginación

Y así fuí rechazando cada uno de los vestidos.  
Muy corto Muy vulgar No me gusta el color Parece de vieja Muy de colegiala Demasiado elegante Extremadamente casual No es para un aniversario y bla, bla, bla

Luego de horas (o al menos eso pensé yo) me trajo uno azul oscuro, precioso, tan suave... satén. Era 3/4, caía en campana y estilizaba mi cuerpo dándome una figura mas femenina de la que ya tenía, remarcando mis curvas perfectas de vampiros. Al llegar a la cintura, el satén se fusionaba justo en el centro creando una leve ondulación que me hacía ver extremadamente delgada y curvilínea.

- Es... es... - me trabé

- Quédate ahí Bella - ordenó mi hermanita.

Volvió con un collar y me lo puso en el cuello, una gargantilla plateada llena de diamantes a lo largo, y en la punta un hermoso zafiro en forma de corazón. Era perfecto y también tenía aros que combinaban, con el mismo color y forma.

- Oh, Alice

- ¿Te gusta Bells?

- Lo amo hermanita - le dije abrazándola - es mejor que el primero. ¡Eres la mejor hermana/estilista del mundo!

- ¿Acaso hay otra? - bromeó con sarcasmo

* * *

_Ok, suficiente por hoy, posiblemente mañana siga publicando_

_pero ya sabes, este fic tiene 5 caps hasta ahora, si kieren_

_leerlo entren a ._


	4. Sorpresa!

Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo pongo la imaginación y en corazón para cada cap. Los nuevos personajes son absolutamente míos.

* * *

** CAP 3 - SORPRESA! **

La cena salió absolutamente bien, aunque debo admitir que no me gustó la parte de la comida. Edward tenía razón, sabe a tierra.

Bueno, no todo. La cosa se puso seria cuando Charlie empezó con su cuestionario.

_**Flashback**_

_En el momento en que mi padre puso su mirada fija en Nessie me preocupé, Edward (a quien estaba abrazando) se tensó._

_Charlie observaba detenidamente cada rasgo de mi hija, como buscando algo._

_- Bella…_

_Mi esposo me apretó la mano._

_- Si, papa_

_- Nessie se te parece mucho…_

_Oh, oh_

_- No lo creo, se parece más a Edward. Es su sobrina._

_- Pero es que… tiene tus ojos, y su cara… tiene tu misma forma, de corazón. Realmente se te parece mucho._

_- No sabes lo que dices, papa_

_- Sabes que ella crece muy rápido, y estuve considerando la idea de…_

_- ¿Qué Charlie? – por fin habló Ed._

_- Olvídalo._

_Por el momento nos salvamos, pero algún día tendremos que contarle la verdad._

_**Fin del flashback**_

De seguro, él solo, llegaría a una conclusión errada, y así me salvaría.

- ¡Bella!

Me asusté. ¿Cómo es que aún siendo vampiro no me di cuenta que Alice venía tras de mi?

- Alice, me has dado un susto tremendo.

- Eres la vampiro mas rara del mundo. Deberías haberme escuchado.

- De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres?

- Ah, cierto. Es hora de irse, es hora de irse – dio saltitos

- ¿A dónde? Es mi aniversario, no quiero irme, quiero pasar todo el día con Edward. Sin excepciones.

- Créeme, la vas a pasar con Edward

Me entró la curiosidad, necesitaba saber que planeaban esos dos.

- ¿Un viaje?

- Mmm…

- Anda, dilo… Me imagino que vamos a viajar. Y si es eso, necesito tiempo para preparar mis cosas.

- Tonta Bella, ya está todo listo.

- Sabes cómo odio que…

- Si, si, si, el sermón déjalo para el regreso.

Entre todos me jalaron de aquí para allá, hasta que mi esposo me tomó de la cintura y me guió otra vez hacia un auto (jaja me anduve paseando en auto todo el día)

Cuando por fin estuvimos solos me decidí a interrogarlo.

- ¿Me vas a decir de que va todo esto?

- No, lo siento Bell

- Me ENFERMA que me oculten sus planes.

Me crucé de brazos mientras el conducía

- Amoor… es una sorpresa. Arruinaría todo si te lo digo.

Suspiré y lo miré con ojos de súplica. Pero me rendí al ver que mi truco no daba efecto.

- ¿Te has enojado?

- No

- Mírame… - y volví la vista hacia él – bésame…

-¿No se supondría que yo debo pedir eso? Es lo convencional

- No lo creo, y tú misma dijiste que en nuestra relación no hay nada convencional.

Me convenció del todo y lo besé lento y tiernamente.

Esta vez no podía dormirme en el camino, pero tampoco le presté atención, quería que todo fuera una sorpresa.

No me di cuenta de donde estábamos hasta que el helicóptero aterrizó en una pequeña isla.

No lo podía creer, este lugar traía los recuerdos más felices de mi vida.

- ¿A que no te imaginabas esto verdad? – apostó Edward

- Llevas razón.

- Sigues sorprendiéndome… cada día.

- Es mi especialidad… entre otras cosas

Me guiñó el ojo

Yo no podía esperar a entrar, y presiento que el tampoco.

Lo primero que notamos al entrar fue un bulto enorme, cuadrado, con una sábana encima (la cual parecía muy vieja y rasgada en algunos lados), ambos fuimos con curiosidad para ver de que se trataba, y cuando quitamos la sábana…

Ahí estaba, no me imagino quien podría haber jugado una broma de tal magnitud.

Bueno, a decir verdad si me imagino al culpable.

Pero… esto… se le fue la mano.

¿Enmarcar el viejo cabecero de la cama? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

Era ESE cabecero, al que le faltaban trozos de madera, todo astillado.

Se me soltó una risita por lo bajo a causa de los recuerdos que me trajo. Pegado en el frente, se encontraba un sobre, dentro de él una carta.

_De: Emmett Cullen_

_Para: mis pequeños pervertidos_

_Como soy taaan cool, generoso, bueno y sexy les doy un pequeño regalito de aniversario. Sé que les va a encantaar! Soy lo más! Jajaja… me encantaría estar allí para ver sus caras, jajajaj. Es solo un recuerdo de su luna de miel… Ya saben…_

_Espero que destruyan mas camas! Jajaja…._

_Mejor no, porque Esme se enoja._

_Pero no es el único regalo. Para cuando vuelvan tienen otra sorpresita, mas para Edward que para ti, Bella._

_Busca en la heladera, ahí está la otra parte del regalo._

_Diviértanse brutos._

Con Edward nos lanzamos una mirada de cómplices y caminamos a ver la heladera_. _Había un pequeño paquete en cuyo interior tenía una placa que decía:

_**Prueba de que los inocentes**_

_**Edward Cullen y Bella Swan**_

_**pueden ser salvajes**_

- Emmett – nos quejamos a coro.

- Olvidémonos de eso por esta noche… - dijo en tono seductor

- Como usted quiera señor Cullen.

Y nos besamos apasionadamente, chocando con todas las paredes hasta llegar a la habitación blanca (mi favorita jeje). Nos lanzamos en la cama mientras Edward me desvestía cuidadosa y delicadamente.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan delicado? – murmuré entre besos

- Desde que mi diabólica hermana estilista vio que volvías de la luna de miel con la mitad de la ropa que traías.

No me importó su respuesta, estaba totalmente concentrada y entregada a mi esposo.

Me volvía loca mientras besaba mi cuello llegando hasta el hombro para así volver a mis labios, consumiéndonos en llamas por completo.

Y ahí estábamos, entre caricias y gemidos, amándonos, entregándonos el uno al otro… como la primera vez.

Aún no había amanecido cuando el celular de Edward sonó pero no hizo más que ignorarlo.

- ¿No vas a contestar? – inquirí

- No

- Contesta – le ordené.

- Bella…

- Contesta – insistí.

- De acuerdo, tú ganas.

**Edward POV**

Cuando el celular sonó intenté ignorarlo pero Bella me obligó a contestar. Así que lo tomé y me lo apoyé en la oreja.

- Hola…

- ¡Eddie! – me saludó una voz (por desgracia) familiar.

- ¿Quién es amor? – preguntó Bella

- Emmett – ella gruñó ante mi respuesta – te lo advertí, tu me obligaste a contestar.

- Pues discúlpame por no ser Alice para ver que era él.

_- Hey, hey, hey, no se me peleen tórtolos. _

- ¿Qué quieres Emmett?

_- Nada… solo saber si están bien. No has mordido las almohadas otra vez ¿O si?_

- ¡Emmett!

_- Ya, ya, de acuerdo. La verdad es que llamaba por Nessie._

- ¡Algo le sucedió a mi hija! – pregunté subido de tono y con preocupación

_- No, como crees, tiene a 6 vampiros cuidándola, no va a pasarle nada._

- Entonces…

_- Son las 2 de la madrugada y no quiere dormir._

Suspiré y Bella me miró con intriga.

- Renesmee no puede dormir – le dije para tranquilizarla. Estaba suficientemente exaltada por pensar que había pasado algo como para seguir echando leña al fuego.

- Pásamela… - exigió y otra vez obedecí.

- ¿Qué sucede, bebé? ¿No puedes dormir? – le preguntó

- _Ya no soy bebé, mamá_

- De acuerdo – rió, y le quité el móvil.

- ¡Hey! ¿Cuándo creció tanto mi niña que no me di cuenta? – interrogué

- _¡Soy niña grande!_

- SIEMPRE vas a ser mi bebe – añadí antes que Bella reclamara el teléfono.

- Ponla en altavoz Edward, no nos vamos a estar pasando el celular a cada rato.

Obviamente cedí.

- ¿Qué pasa cielo?

- _Mi beso de las buenas noches_

- Hija, tu mamá y yo no podemos viajar hasta allá para darte un beso. ¿Qué te parece un beso telefónico?

- _¡No! ¡Quiero mi beso!_

- ¿Y una canción? – intenté convencerla.

- _¡De piano!_

- Que coincidencia, aquí también tenemos un piano.

Me levanté a la sala y toqué su nana, mientras ella tarareaba al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Nessie? – le llamé una vez que terminé.

- Wow brother, tu canción es tan aburrida que ya se durmió.

- Que maduro Emmett – lo reprendí con sarcasmo.

- Bien, no los molesto mas, sigan con "_lo suyo" _– y cortó la llamada.

* * *

Hola! Que tal? Tanto tiempo!

Ok, la publicacion va a ser semanas (si puedo) desde ahora.

Bueno, creo que este es el capítulo mas largo que he hecho, asi que... no prometo mas largos,jaja. Solo eso.

Tengo un nuevo proyecto, proximamente lo verán por aquí.

Mi blog es www. after amanecer. blogspot. com (quítenle los espacios)

Besos

Reviews!


	5. ¿De regreso?

Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo pongo la imaginación y en corazón para cada cap. Los nuevos personajes son absolutamente míos.

* * *

**CAP 4 - ¿De regreso?**

El entretenimiento en Isla Esme fue lo mismo que la primera vez, a diferencia que ahora, Edward no lo hacía para dejarme agotada sino para pasar el rato (ya que no podíamos dormir) ni que podamos destrozar muebles todo en tiempo ¿no?, jaja. De que podemos, podemos… pero no se… me parece… demasiado para mi, y de seguro para él también.

Bah! No sé qué hago pensando esas cosas, no debería.

Lo primero y principal, Edward en mío, por siempre y para siempre, de todas las maneras humanamente posibles y las vampiras también, no hay porqué descartarlas.

Aunque no seamos como Emmett y Rosalie, ¿Qué par de locos destrozarían casas en cada uno de sus encuentros? No me quiero imaginar como deben ser esas ruinas. Ni hablar, le había hecho prometer que no hablaría de mi vida sexual, pero por desgracia me ganó en la revancha del pulso, no debí aceptar su propuesta.

Ahora se la pasa con sus chistes con doble sentido.

- ¿Qué sucede amor? – inquirió Edward ante uno de mis suspiros.

- Quiero volver a casa.

Se sorprendió

- Wow… antes eras tu la que se quería quedarse toda la vida y ahora quieres irte rápido. No duramos como la última vez.

- ¿Por tres días de diferencia?

- Pero llevamos solo dos semanas. Yo no quiero irme.

Suspiré otra vez

- Ahora tenemos una hija

- Lo se, y la amo tanto como a ti, sin embargo, necesitamos un tiempo para ambos. En casa estamos todo el día pendiente de ella, la llamamos quien sabe cuántas veces por día desde aquí. Allá no podemos estar solos

- Es que la extraño mucho.

- ¿Acaso crees que yo no? Necesito consentir a mi princesita, ya es un hábito para mi.

- Lo se – sonreí

- No tengo opción ¿Verdad?

- Acertaste.

Debería sentirme apenada por dejar la isla, la verdad es que la pasé demasiado bien, no quiero irme, pero mi corazón me llama al lado de Renesmee.

- Vístete y empacamos las cosas – dijo en forma tierna y serena. Ja! Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que está fingiendo,

No habló durante todo el vuelo, solo se limitó a acariciarme y besarme. Si no decía nada era porque de seguro temía mi reacción frente a sus palabras. No lo culpo, pero… ya tendremos otro momento para estar solos.

- Termina de una vez con esto.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Eso te lo pregunto a ti. Deja de fingir.

- ¿Fingir?

Suspiré (genial, hoy es – otra vez – el día de los suspiros)

- Edward. Sabes bien a que me refiero.

Rodee los ojos.

- No finjo nada, cielo. Sé que es triste despedirnos de la isla, pero no es para tanto.

- Lo es

- Bella, Bella… - me tomó del mentón – no te agobies. Estoy bien.

Sonó el teléfono.

Contestó de inmediato con una sonrisa en su rostro. Puso en altavoz.

- ¡Hola princesa! – saludó a mi bebe

- ¡Bebé! – añadí

_- ¡Que no soy bebé!_

- Si lo eres- peleó mi esposo.

Gruñó al otro lado de la línea y nosotros nos reímos.

_- ¿Cuándo vuelven? Los extraño muuuucho_

- Y nosotros, cielo. Pronto estaremos contigo.

_- Siiiii! Mami y papi vuelven_ – canturreó

_- Wow, ¿tanto se aburrieron?_ – Dijo Emmett –_ hermanito, estas perdiendo tu don. Tu deber como esposo es satisfacerla, pero al parecer no lo haces bien._

- ¡Cállate Emmett! – me enojé

_- Tranquila Bellita, descárgate con Edward. El es culpable no yo._

- No es culpable de nada. Quise volver porque extraño a Nessie.

_- Ja!, si como no_

- ¡Es enserio bestia!

Edward se mataba a carcajadas.

_- ¿Mami, porqué le dices Bestia a tío Em?_

¡Busca una excusa Bella, búscala!

- Porque lo quiero mucho, Ness

_- Bestia, bestia, bestia. Oigan todos, tío Em es un bestiaaa!_ – gritó mi hija y todos se burlaron en casa, mientras Edward se descostillaba de la risa.

- _Bla, bla, bla. ¿Así educan a su hija? – _fingió reprocharnos

- _Bestia, bestia, bestia. Te quiero mucho bestia. ¡Todos son bestias! ¡Mami y papi son bestias!_

Ahora el que reía era Emmett.

- No hija, solo tio Em es Bestia.

- _Pero los quiero mucho, son mas bestia que mi tio_

_- A que no te esperabas esa ¿Verdad Bella? – _discutió mi hermanote

_- _Bueno cielo…

¿Y ahora que? No podía pedirle ayuda a mi esposo porque estaba rodando en el piso carcajeándose. Estaba completamente sola en esto.

- Ok Nessie, debemos cortar ya, ¿si? Te amamos muchísimo.

- _¡Bestias!_

Y corté.

Golpee a Edward en el brazo.

- ¡Gracias! – dije con sarcasmo

- No digas nada, tu le diste esa idea.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, estaba comiéndome las uñas de los nervios. No sé por qué, si solo llegaría a casa como después de cualquier viaje (y vaya que hicimos viajes) aunque este haya sido el segundo mejor de todos.

La verdad que estaba sumamente ansiosa por ver a mi Renesmee, ni hablar de Emmett, con tan solo imaginar lo que diría… Agh!...

- Tranquila, amor. Ya llegamos – dijo Edward mientras me tomaba de la mano y levantaba el equipaje con una sola mano (robándose el suspiro y la intriga "¿Cómo hace eso?" de cada chica que pasaba por allí).

Bajamos del avión y estaban Esme, Carlisle y mi hija.

- ¡Mami, papi! – corrió gritando hacia nosotros.

Mi marido puso todas las maletas en el suelo y la alzó para saludarla con un cálido abrazo y varios besos en su mejilla y frente, para luego abrazarnos a ambas como una familia perfecta.

- Los extrañé taaanto! – exclamó mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla

- Y nosotros a ti princesa – le respondió mientras limpiaba esa lagrima de su rostro y me daba un beso casto.

Todos unidos de nuevo, como debería ser.

Y ahora… la otra sorpresa de Emmett

* * *

Hola!

ok, lo se, me he tardado mucho, pero ya estoy akí,

espero que les guste el nuevo capi.

Ahora los reviews:

_**Lorraine Cullen Swan:** Que bueno que te guste mi historia! =) Y gracias por avisarme que subí completa por equivocacion. Ya he leido algo de tus historias y he de decir que me encantan! Mi favorito es "porque no basta una eternidad para perdonarte" Es simplemente wow!_

_**Sara Cullen Parawhore:** Antes que nada gracias! Y... no, no va a tener final triste asi q no te preocupes jeje. Pero ojo, que no todo va a ser color de rosa._

Nada mas people.

**_REVIEWS PLEASE!_**


	6. Hogar ¿Dulce? hogar

Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo pongo la imaginación y en corazón para cada cap. Los nuevos personajes son absolutamente míos.

* * *

**CAP 5 – Hogar ¿Dulce? hogar**

Conducíamos a casa mientras Nessie me mostraba el resumen de lo que pasó en nuestra ausencia:

Las cazas con Jacob (mas bien competencias por quien atrapa al ciervo mas grande como siempre, son taaan infantiles)

Alice vistiéndola de Princesa (y vaya que parecía una princesa, hasta con tiara. Espero que la haya fotografiado, se veía tan encantadora)

Rose maquillándola y jugando con sus enormes tacos (a ella no pareció importarle que algunos se rompieran, de hecho se reía)

Esme alejándola de vez en cuando de Emmett (obviamente, ¿Cómo se le ocurría enseñarle a mi pequeña a andar en cuatriciclo cuando aún es una bebe?)

Carlisle llevándola a su trabajo… aguarden, ¿Llevándola a su trabajo? Carlisle… ¿Llevó a mi hija con humanos? ¿Debería preocuparme?

- ¿Carlisle, llevaste a mi hija a tu trabajo?

Se encogió de hombros

- Si. Pero de antemano te digo que no pasó nada. De todos modos ella ya te lo mostró. Fue… interesante.

Mmm… eso pudo resultar mal, pero… es Carlisle ¿No? No dejaría que nadie salga herido.

- Ah, ok

Se alivió

- ¿Pensaste que me enojaría?

- A decir verdad… si

Me reí de él.

- ¿Tan mala soy?

- No cariño pero tu temperamento es muy inestable

- Y eso quiere decir… - se confundió Ness

- Que tu mami se enoja fácilmente – le respondió

- ¡Eso no es verdad! Mami no se enoja conmigo. Es la mejooor mama del mundo – me defendió

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y abracé a mi princesita.

- Por favor Ness, eres su hija. Ella te ama y no es capaz de enojarse

- Pero me porto bien

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta.

¡Oye! Mi hija es un angelito

- Tu papá es peor Nessie

- ¡Hey! – reclamó mi amado

- No puedes negarlo. Esos ojos achocolatados te vuelven loco, no puedes reprenderla. Le festejas hasta cuando no se comporta.

El rodeo los ojos.

Bueno... algo de cierto tiene, pero… ¡Por favor, ella es su pequeño milagrito! Y… ¡si, adora sus ojos porque le recuerdan a mi! ¡Esa niña es irresistible! ¡Solo mírenla, parece un hermoso y angelical querubín! ¿¡Quien en su sano juicio se atrevería a reñirla!

- Que extraño – oí murmurar a Edward cuando aparcamos en casa

- ¿Qué Edward?

- Es que… - frunció el ceño – la mente de Emmett.. dijo ya llegan y la bloqueó. El está... haciendo sumas, ridículas sumas y ahora ¿cantando? Generalmente piensa en Rose y en su… - miró a Renesmee y se volteó hacia mi – tu sabes.

- ¿Qué está cantando?

- I'm to sexy – dijo burlonamente

¡Hmm! Típico de Emmett

- Está ocultándome algo – afirmó – Carlisle ¿sabes algo que yo no?

- A estas alturas, hijo, creo que no

- Extraño ¡Aún mas extraño! – parecía haberse vuelto loco – es que los demás también me bloquean.

Era realmente extraño y alarmante.

¿Y si Alice tuvo una visión de algo peligroso? ¿Y si venían los Volturis? ¿Y si venían por mi Nessie? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Con cualquiera menos con ella!

¡Que voy a hacer, que voy a hacer! ¡No pueden quitármela!

¡No, de ninguna manera! Yo…

Un momento… si Emmett bloqueaba su mente primero, y luego se le unieron los chicos… entonces…

¡Agh! ¡Emmett!

¡Como pude haberlo olvidado! En la carta decía que tenía otra sorpresa para nuestro regreso. ¡Es que me saca de quicio!

- Creo que se lo que es – dije en un suspiro

Alejé mi escudo para que pudiese leer mi mente y averiguarlo por si mismo. Le recordé la carta y gruñó

- Mierda, como no lo pensé

Abrí los ojos como platos. No es que nunca haya hablado así pero estábamos con Renesmee.

- Lo siento – se disculpó llevándose una mano a su boca.

Seguí con el recuerdo, cada letra, cada palabra, cuando me llevó a la habitación y…

Bloquee de nuevo mi mente, el me miró con su sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba y con sus dorados ojos lujuriosos. Si hubiera podido sonrojarme lo haría. Moría de vergüenza. ¿Y quien no en mi lugar?

Aunque lo único que importaba ahora era esa maldita sorpresa

Entré sigilosamente o mas bien con miedo de lo que llegaríamos a encontrar.

- ¿Emmett? – murmuré – Emmett

No respondió y eso fue peor porque mi desesperación y nerviosismo se iba incrementando segundo por segundo, mientras que Edward seguía afuera con Nessie y las maletas:

Papi quiero llevar una

No Ness, están pesadas

¡Pero quiero una!

Cielo, ya te dije que están pesadas

¡Que si puedo!

Vamos princesa

¡Nada Edward!

Ay mi hija… cada vez que se enojaba con su padre le llamaba por su nombre.

Renesmee te dije que no me llamaras Edward

Pues ese es tu nombre

Pero soy tu padre

Y bla, bla, bla…

- Bella deja de ignorarme, no desvíes el tema – escuché a Emmett desde mi habitación – ven a ver la sorpresa

- Emmett déjate de juegos – hablé al aire

- Llama a Edward

No le hice caso y subí de inmediato

Cuando entré lo divisé sentado sobre un piano ¿De donde lo sacó? Tal vez era un regalo para mi, digo... por lo rosa.

- ¿Lo reconoces Bellita?

¿Debería? Al parecer es nuevo. Tenía una placa, con la marca y era…

¡Es el piano de mi esposo!

¡Y es… es…rosa! ¡Pintó el hermoso piano de rosa!

- Emmett, el va… a… matarte – dije entrecortadamente como pude

- Eso no es todo, mira – me tomó del brazo jalándome porque me quedé plantada en el suelo.

Al costado decía "Amo a los licántropos, en especial a Jacob" con letras elegantes negras.

Jadee, esto está mal, muy mal

- ¡EDWAAAAAARD! – grité como loca

Al segundo se asomó por la puerta

- Aquí estoy, sabes amor, estuve en la sala y no vi mi piano… - paró en el momento en que levantó la mirada para encontrarse con lo que estaba buscando.

Su cara pasó de confusión a pánico, de pánico a ira, de ira a tristeza, y luego otra vez ira.

Yo solo me quedé allí esperando que explotara.

Se agarró de los cabellos y daba gritos ahogados sin ningún sonido.

- Corre… - amenazó bajito

- Eso te enseñará que nadie me humilla públicamente. En especial con los Denali – respondió mi hermano

- VOY A MATARTE!

Y empezó a corretearlo por toda la casa intentando atraparlo.

Rose se apareció a mi lado.

- Edward no tuvo que haberlo humillado contándoles a los Denali sobre su pulseada. Debe ser devastador el que tu hermana pequeñita te gane en algo como eso, ¿no crees Bella?

Solo suspiré

- Bienvenida a casa – soltó con resignación

- Hogar, dulce hogar – dije

- ¿Dulce? – dudó Alice

- Eso me lo planteo todos los días. Es mas bien aterrador y raro, muy raro hogar.

* * *

Cortito, pero a fin y a cabo es un cap ¿no?

¿Que pasa gente? Recibo alertas de historia favorita

o de autor favorito (a lo que estoy infinitamente agradecida)

pero se olvidan de los reviews, necesito reviews!

solo así sabré si debo continuar, ok?

Y parece q les gustó mucho las otras historias eh? q lindo!

ahi si me dejan rr ;) mmm... nio se me olviden de esta

Ahora un adelanto del proximo:

* * *

- Perdón mama

- ¡Que perdón ni tres cuartos! Estoy en camino a su casa, así que prepárate!

...

- ¡Nessie, no! – intenté detenerla

Sin embargo no me hizo caso y la abrió emocionada haciendo puntitas.

- ¡Hola! Tu debes ser mi abuelita Reneé


	7. Abuelita Reneé

Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo pongo la imaginación y en corazón para cada cap. Los nuevos personajes son absolutamente míos.

* * *

**CAP 6 – Abuelita Reneé  
**

Todo de vuelta a la normalidad. Ya estábamos en casa, como debía ser, y bueno… me arrepiento un poquito (en realidad mucho) de apresurarme en volver. Aunque creo que los chicos pudieron frenar a Emmett en su "sorpresa" con el piano rosa.

Ahora es negro como siempre pero con una sola e insignificante diferencia.

- ¡No es justo! – chilló Emmett

Pero Edward lo ignoró

- ¡¿Porqué Nessie puede pintar tu piano y yo no?

- Porque ella pintó UNA flor rosa, y tu… PINTASTE EL PIANO ENTERO, GRANDISIMO IDIOTA! - respondió

- Además papi me quiere más a mi – peleó mi hija

Y mi hermanote le sacó la lengua

- Vamos, Emm… supéralo – murmuré con unas palmaditas en su hombro – ella tiene razón, además tu sorpresa estuvo fuera de lugar.

- Vaya que si – intervino Alice – pero debo admitir que… - frenó en seco, y su expresión se llenó de preocupación y pánico. – Estamos en grandes problemas Bella

- ¿Que sucede? – inquirí con desesperación

- Vamos a tener una visita inesperada

- ¡¿Quién?

- R…R…Reneé. Y digamos que está bastante enojada por no saber de ti en el último año.

- ¿¡RENEE!

- ¡Es lo que acabo de decir!

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos Alice?

- Primero que nada... llámala. Creo que eso será lo mejor.

Asentí y corrí hacia el teléfono. Marqué el numero indecisa y asustada.

Me desesperaba el tuu-tuu-tuu

- ¿Mamá?

- No Bella, soy Phill. Ya te paso con tu madre.

- ¡No Phil, espera! Ella… se ve.. muy enojada?

- Descúbrelo por ti misma

Y le pasó el celular. Me preparé para el sermón

- ¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! – del otro lado de la línea se escuchó "ahora es Cullen, cariño" por parte de mi padrastro - ¡DE ACUERDO, SWAN CULLEN, CULLEN SWAN O COMO SEA! En que demonios estabas pensando! Que creíste? Que no llamarías y no me daría cuenta? Soy tu madre y tengo derecho de saber de ti! No me has llamado, no has mandado un carta, NI UN E-MAIL!

- Perdón mama

- ¡Que perdón ni tres cuartos! Estoy en camino a su casa, así que prepárate!

- Ok, mama. Adiós, te amo.

Colgué de inmediato y miré a todos con miedo.

- Creo que debemos prepararnos.

Todos nos sentamos en el comedor.

Empezamos por lo primero y principal: Renesmee y su don.

- Nessie… - empezó Carlisle – hoy nos visita tu abuela Reneé.

- ¿La mama de mi mami?

- Si. Pero ella no es como nosotros, es mas bien como tu abuelo Charlie. No puedes mostrarles cosas, no utilices tu don porque se asustará. No queremos que salga huyendo ¿Verdad? – ella negó con la cabeza – entonces, ¿Qué debes hacer?

- No debo usar mi don. Me comportaré como una niña hueca e inutil como dice tío Emmett.

Todos miramos a Emmett en reprimenda.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos Ally?

- Como 10 minutos

Esperé paciente esos diez minutos que se hacían eternos.

Cuando por fin escuché unos neumáticos girar hacia el camino de tierra húmeda que daba a la entrada de la casa, me puse extremadamente nerviosa, mi madre no es precisamente como Charlie. Es mucho más perceptiva, supongo que va a captar algo en la fachada sobre de donde salió mi hija.

Me concentré en los sonidos del exterior.

El coche aparcó en la entrada y de inmediato se paró el motor, seguido de dos portazos. Luego los pasos de dos personas, unos ligeros y tímidos, y los otros exagerados e intensos.

Y el _toc-toc-toc _de la puerta.

Nessie saltó de mis brazos y corrió a abrirla.

- ¡Nessie, no! – intenté detenerla

Sin embargo no me hizo caso y la abrió emocionada haciendo puntitas.

- ¡Hola! Tu debes ser mi abuelita Reneé. – saludó, y mi madre se quedó plantada en la puerta, como tonta impresionada por la niña.

- ¡Oh, pero que niña mas hermosa! ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan

Phil, que hasta ahora no había dicho nada, preguntó algo que se le pasó por alto a Reneé

- Hola, soy Phil. ¿Has dicho abuela?

- Si, Y tu ¿Quién eres?

- Soy el esposo de Reneé.

- Ahhh… entonces ¿También eres mi abuelo?.

- Ehm… algo así

- Estoy confundida, pero contenta ¡Tengo 3 abuelos! ¡Wiiii!

Caminé hacia ella para dar la bienvenida

Mi madre relajó el ceño, pero cuando me vio por detrás de Ness lo volvió a fruncir.

- Isabella me debes unas cuantas explicaciones. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Asentí y los invité a pasar. Saludaron a uno por uno de la familia.

Nos sentamos en la sala para empezar a hablar, Reneé se llevó a mi hija a su lado.

- Explícame jovencita – comenzó – no te has comunicado desde tu boda, ahora vengo de visita y tienes una hija.

- Yo pienso que es adorable y muy simpática – interrumpió Phil

- Lo se, es mucho mas que eso pero…- parecía buscar la palabra correcta - ¿Cómo?

- Es mi sobrina, hija de mi hermano. El y su esposa fallecieron en un accidente.

- Eso no es cierto! – protestó Renesmee

- Deja que tu padre hable, hija – la silencié y le dije todo con la mirada, para que no interrumpiera.

- En fin – prosiguió Edward – el juzgado me localizó y decidimos adoptarla – dijo con una sonrisa y abriéndole los brazos a Nessie, que se sentó en su regazo.

- Ahhh... eso es muy tierno. Se ven tan lindos así, juntos. ¡Espera! – sacó su cámara digital y le sacó una fotos a ellos dos y luego a mi. – debemos hacer algo juntos. ¡Ya se! Un picnic familiar. Todos juntos incluso a Charlie.

- Eso me parece exelente – dije sin vacilar.

- Entonces está hecho. Un día de campo mañana mismo.

Genial… mañana sería un día épico.

* * *

_Si, si, bla bla, lo se es corto, pero yo avise que lo serían._

_Haiii gentee! los kiero tanto _

_Noticias: he ganado el 2º lugar de un concurso masivo CKC siendo novata!_

_Espero que les guste el capi, pero please dejenme reviews, los necesitoo!_

_Ahora un adelanto:_

**...**

**Intenté simular una sonrisa pero ella se largó a llorar como una magdalena.**

**- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – explotó en llanto - ¿Qué iba a pasar si no salías de esta eh? ¿Esperarían hasta entonces para contármelo? ¡Soy tu madre Isabella, merecía saberlo!**

**...**

**- Y cuando es su cumpleaños!**

**… cosas como esa**

**¿Y ahora que? ¿Cómo le explicaríamos eso?**

**- Ehm… 10 de septiembre**

**- Bells! Tres días antes que tu! Y falta tan poco!**

**Bueno, no estuvo tan mal a menos que…**

**- ¿Y cuántos añitos cumple?**

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**Fani:** Pz! aquí está el capi, que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia. Este capítulo te lo dedico nena!

**Krismery**: Jajaj apuestalo kris! creo que es mas comedia que drama, pero ojo, se va a poner tenso ;)**  
**


	8. Dia de campo familiar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y trama principal pertenecen a la maravillosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo pongo el corazon y la imaginacion en cada capítulo. Los nuevos personajes son absolutamente mios. MIOS! **

* * *

Capitulo dedicado a Clauditha. Gracias por tu review!

* * *

**CAP 7 – Día de campo familiar**

**Bella POV**

Reneé terminó quedándose a dormir en la casa con Phil, y no tuvimos otra idea mas divertida que darles la habitación de Emmett y Rose, ya que en la nuestra (en realidad de repuesto porque vivimos en la cabaña MANSION) se encontraba la cuna de Nessie mas los mil juguetes desparramados por todos lados. Digamos que… no quedaron muy conformes.

…

– ¡Hoy será un día genial! – chillaba de emoción mi madre mientras buscaba un canasto de camping junto a Esme

– Ya lo creo – murmuré nada convencida

– ¡No lo puedo creer, estoy tan feliz!

– Ya nos dimos cuenta

Blanqueó los ojos por mi comentario.

– Vamos, amor, no seas tan pesimista – susurró Edward a mi oído

– Eso dices tu.

Claro… el ni se preocupa porque no va a ser a quien Reneé entreviste. Conociéndola va a intentar deshacerse de todos y así quedar a solas las dos.

– Voy a ayudarte, además ya tenemos una coartada. Ella es mi sobrina, sus padres murieron, la vimos muy tierna y linda y decidimos adoptarla y Final feliz. ¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil. Y no creo que hable otra cosa de ese tema si tu no haces primero. Pero tiene algunas…cosas que… charlar contigo… a solas.

– ¡¿Qué?

Cosas… que hablar… a solas!

– Por favor! No es tan tonta como para no notar tu nuevo aspecto!

Ah, claro. Mi nuevo "aspecto" Aunque… no había pensado en eso.

– ¡Bella! – llamó Reneé

– Si mama…

– ¿Vamos a comer o no? No hay nada preparado

Uups! Eso también se me pasó por alto.

– ¿Emparedados?

Ojalá haya quedado comida en el refrigerador! No hay tiempo de ir al supermercado.

Se acercó a mi hija y se puso a su altura

– ¿Te gustan los emparedados de mantequilla de maní?

– No, los odio – arrugó su carita en una mueca de asco.

– Entonces… de…

– Queso asado o jamón y queso. Pero que sea jamón cocido, mi mama no me deja comer el crudo.

– De acuerdo, de jamón y queso serán

Ayudé a mi madre con la comida, luego preparamos los jugos, y empacamos algo de fruta. Dudo que alguno quiera comer, así que tendrán que ser ella, mi hija y Phil.

Solo ruego a Dios que no me obligue. Ahora entiendo a Edward, realmente sabe a tierra.

No quiso ir en auto, nos hizo caminar a todos hacia el prado, trate de explicarle que no era tan cerca, pero ni modo!

Quedó maravillada cuando llegamos, no paraba de decir cuan hermoso era el prado.

Instaló todas las cosas en una esquina, ya que Emmett había llevado cuatriciclos y tooodos querían andar.

Solo nos quedamos ella, Edward y yo.

– Entonces… cuéntenme bien las cosas, quiero la verdad – inició

– Te lo dijimos Reneé – siguió mi esposo – Bien, creo q debo contarte desde el principio. Como ya sabrás, perdí a mis padres, – los ojos de mi madre se entristecieron – mi hermano mayor fue adoptado, tal y como yo. No volví a verlo nunca mas, pero la corte me localizó después de que el y su mujer murieran en un accidente de coche. Dejaron huérfana a la niña.

Era exactamente el mismo discurso que le había dado a Charlie, efectivamente se venía anticipando a esto.

A mi madre se le pusieron los ojos rojos, conmovida por toda la historia.

– Oh, Edward. Lo lamento mucho… no lo sabía. – dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la acariciaba suavemente, transmitiéndole su pésame.

– No tenemos otra familia, estaba sola y nos encariñamos con ella en cuestión de minutos. Decidimos adoptarla de inmediato. Sabíamos que esto era una gran responsabilidad, dado a que acabamos de casarnos, pero… mírala...

Adoraba el modo en que le brillaban los ojos a Edward cada vez que miraba a nuestra princesita.

– Te entiendo – murmuró Reneé – es un encanto, y eso que "encanto" se queda corto – extendió una gran sonrisa – Estoy tan feliz, soy abuela! Pero… hay otra cosa… que… tenemos que hablar.

Lo sabía, aún no había terminado.

– Es tan… raro. No te ves … precisamente como… tu.

– Lo se mama y es una larga historia.

– Charlie me contó que… habías contraído una rara enfermedad en tu luna de miel, y que casi mueres… – la voz se le cortó por la incredulidad

– Si, fue muy duro. El tratamiento... trajo muchos cambios pero… estoy bien!

Intenté simular una sonrisa pero ella se largó a llorar como una magdalena.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – explotó en llanto – ¿Qué iba a pasar si no salías de esta eh? ¿Esperarían hasta entonces para contármelo? ¡Soy tu madre Isabella, merecía saberlo!

– Mamá lo se, pero no llores así. Por favor…

– ¡¿Que sentirías si tu hija se casa, se va de luna de miel y luego no sabes de ella por un año entero, luego vuelves y te enteras de que estuvo a punto de morir? ¡Me haces sentir como una pésima madre, la peor del mundo! ¿Acaso quieres matarme?

– Claro que no mama, lo siento, realmente lo siento – la abracé suavemente, en lo que para ella sería muy estrecho – Prometo que te escribiré mails, te llamaré de ahora en adelante. Lo siento mama.

No me percaté de que Edward también la abrazaba del otro lado si no fuera porque sentí su piel.

– No llores Reneé – por fin habló – Lo lamento, esto también fue mi culpa. Debí haberle hecho recuerdos a Bella, pero se me fue de las manos. Lo sentimos mucho. Todo saldrá bien desde hoy. No te preocupes. Podemos pasar juntos navidad, o año nuevo. Te visitaremos.

Cuando todo el asunto se calmó, vimos llegar a Charlie y Sue en el auto de Carlisle.

Reneé estuvo encantado de verlo, además de estar acompañado otra vez. Se nos unieron en el suelo y conversamos sobre cualquier cosa. Al principio solo se hablaba de Sue, al parecer mi madre mostraba interés en ella y quería conocerla, pero luego todo dio giro en Nessie.

– Entonces ya has conocido a Renesmee, Reneé? – inquirió Charlie

– Si, ayer nos quedamos en su casa.

– Verdad que es maravillosa? – ella asintió – no puedo creer que soy abuelo, es… toda una experiencia.

Mi madre intentaba averiguar todo sobre Renesmee, claro que tuvimos que evadir algunas preguntas con otras. Cosas que tal vez debíamos ocultarle…

– Y cuando es su cumpleaños!

… cosas como esa

¿Y ahora que? ¿Cómo le explicaríamos eso?

– Ehm… 10 de septiembre

– Bells! Tres días antes que tu! Y falta tan poco!

Bueno, no estuvo tan mal a menos que…

– ¿Y cuántos añitos cumple?

… y de eso hablaba, pero que oportuna!

Charlie me lanzó una mirada de cómplice.

– No le contaron – susurró bajito

Negué con la cabeza

Suspiró y empezó a hablar

– Antes que nada abre tu mente – ella lo miró confundida y abrió la boca para decir algo pero el siguió – ella es muy especial. Los años no les pasan como a nosotros.

– A que se refriere? – preguntó Phill, que se la había pasado callado.

– Ella… ehm… crece… muy rápido. Cumple un año.

Phill se ahogó con el jugo, mientras que a Reneé se le cayó el vaso y mojó todo.

– Basta de bromas Charlie

– Pero es verdad! Te dije que cumple un año! Pregúntales a ellos – nos apuntó.

Y en medio de todo el griterío, se encarnó una escena de lo más inesperada.

Dos lobos gigantes entraron al show trotando uno detrás del otro, persiguiendo entre risotadas lobunas al cuatriciclo de Emmett.

Ella gritó desaforada, en su sobresalto pegó un brinco, al igual de su esposo, quien la tomó en brazos de inmediato, cuando se dio cuenta que no se podía parar por si misma.

Hizo el amague de salir corriendo, pero se tropezó y Carlisle le hizo señas a Edward para que los alejara del lugar. Seguían gritando como locos, no sabía que hacer, pensé que esto nuca sucedería.

* * *

_hOLIITA! sorry por la tardanza, y claro q tengo explicaciones!_

_1º: Tuve mi fiesta de 15! wiii! son como los sweet 16 pero version latina. Entenderan q estuve bastante ocupada._

_2º: FF esta teniendo unos problemitas con las actualizaciones de fics en español, y me salía error type 2, pero con un consejito ya estoy aki._

_Y creo q son solo esas, asi q nada mas! pronto otra actualizacion._

_Graciias por todas las alertaas! pero necesito **reviews**!_

**_Contestando RR:_**

_**Clauditha:** Aii nena! me alegro q te hayas reido, jeje, para eso escribo! no sabes lo bien q se siente q te digan q les ha gustado el fic! graciias! este capi va para vos!_

_**Reviews please! en cuanto mas reviews mas rapida actualizacion y de regalito los adelantos, pero si no comentan no se si les gusta pues!**  
_


	9. No es lo que parece

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y trama principal pertenecen a la maravillosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo pongo el corazon y la imaginacion en cada capítulo. Los nuevos personajes son absolutamente mios. MIOS! **

* * *

Capítulo dedicado a Laritha. Gracias por tu review!

* * *

**CAP 8 – No es lo que parece**

…

Y en medio de todo el griterío, se encarnó una escena de lo más inesperada….

Seguían gritando como locos, no sabía que hacer, pensé que esto nunca sucedería.

…

_Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando!__ – _Intenté convencerme a mi misma.

Mientras aquí todos gritaban allá se armaba todo un juego. Pues es así! Jacob y Seth estaban jugando con Emmett!

Edward tomó de los brazos a Reneé y a Phill, y los llevó deprisa al enorme Jeep. Les abrochó los cinturones como niños chiquitos y les prometió regresar antes de que volviera a mi lado en cuestión de milésimas de segundos. Ambos se quedaron mirando como estúpidos, y como era de esperarse mi madre se desmayó y su esposo se frotaba los ojos con fuerza aún no convencido de lo que sus ojos habían descubierto. Al notar que la mujer a su lado se hallaba inconsciente se dedicó pura y exclusivamente en ella, la sacudía con fiereza.

– Ustedes tres ya deténganse! – gritó Edward con los ojos cargados de fuego negro

Se escuchó en todo el claro. Hasta hacía eco.

Todos los que estaban allí se detuvieron y clavaron sus ojos en nuestra dirección.

Charlie murmuró por lo bajo un reproche parecido a : "Que has hecho Jake?" y Sue: "Seth Clearwater, estas en problemas"

Carlisle se materializó de pronto frente a nuestras narices.

– Llévalos a casa ahora! – le ordenó

– ¡¿Pero que demonios voy a decirles, Carlisle? – contestó Edward

Al parecer todos en este claro eran tan lentos que por fin los actores de este show se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y abrieron los ojos como platos, Seth y Jacob desaparecieron en el espesor del bosque.

– Que cobardes! – expresó Emmett

– ¡Tu cierra esa maldita boca, Oso descerebrado! – le dijo Rose mientras le propinaba un buen manotazo en la cabeza

– Pero osita… – protestó

– Cállate Emmett Cullen, mejor cállate.

El hizo un puchero, pero Rosalie le blanqueó los ojos y le ignoró.

Edward salió volando del lugar y subió al coche, para dejar a mis padres en nuestra casa.

Los lobos aparecieron otra vez, pero de forma humana. Jake llegó rápido, pero Seth se desplazaba lentamente con mucha inseguridad e intimidado bajo los ojos de su madre.

Me pregunto porque le tendrá tanto miedo…

– ¡Chucho estúpido, imbécil e irresponsable!

– Rose, amor, creo que has olvidado lo apestoso.

– Esto no es una broma Emmett – volvió los ojos a Jacob – aunque de verdad apestas. ¡Báñate!

El se le encaró a la rubia con una mirada hostil.

– ¿Lo dice quien no se baña? Soy mas limpio que tu rubia arrogante y prepotente.

– Ya basta Jake! – Intervine – ahora mas vale buscar una buena excusa.

Emmett, empezó a dar saltitos con una sonrisa similar a la del gato de Alicia, y levantó una mano.

– Oh, oh, yo se, yo seee!

– ¿Qué Emmett?

Puso una sonrisa macabra

– Ya lo verás.

Nos dirigimos urgentemente a casa. Además del hecho que todos en esta poco convencional familia conducen como dementes.

Pero… ¿Y ahora que?

Apenas me había salvado de esta y ya han estropeado todo de nuevo.

¿Qué le iba a decir a mi madre?

Una cosa es que le oculte la verdad de mi hija, porque ella no la vio nacer, no me vio en mi embarazo, no la vio nunca!

Pero algo muy diferente es que haya visto dos lobos gigantes y un vampiro correr a una velocidad imposible de seguir!

No hay explicación racional!

¡¿Es que nunca voy a poder tener una vida normal para mis padres? Tengo suficiente con solo pensar que yo viviré para siempre mientras ellos mueren como cualquier persona. Y no solo eso! Sino que dentro de poco nos tendremos que ir por el bien de todos!

Reneé estaba en el sillón, en posición fetal, abrazada con fuerza a una almohada. Su cuerpo temblaba incesantemente. Phill no estaba con ella, pero podía sentir su efluvio en la casa. Esta en… el baño.

Esperaba que Edward dijera algo y nos sacara de esta, pero solo me tomó de la mano y la apretó levemente. De la cocina salió un Carlisle mas preocupado de lo normal con un vaso de agua entre manos. Se lo extendió a mi madre, ella dudó pero lo tomó al final.

Cuando se percató de mi presencia, tiró todo al suelo y me miró asustada, pero mas bien parecía una loca.

Escuché a Alice y Esme maldecir por lo bajo. Al parecer ese era uno de sus vasos favoritos.

– ¡Que demonios está pasando aquí! ¡Que fue eso!

Cuando yo iba a hablar Emmett me tapó la boca con su manaza.

– ¿De que hablas Reneé?

– Ahí… habían… l– l– l– lobos… ¡GIGANTES! Y– y– y– y estaban… jugando contigo!

Escuché algunas risitas, enserio parecía loca

– Reneé, Reneé, Reneé… – suspiró – ¿Estás drogada?

– ¡¿Qué? ¡No estoy drogada!

– Imaginas cosas. Deberías dejar de fumar ¿Qué es? Éxtasis… Cocaína… Marihuana…

– ¡Que no estoy drogada!

Era casi imposible no reírse ante las excusas de Emmett. ¡Hasta yo lo estoy haciendo!

– ¿Entonces estas tomada? ¡Eso es estar borracha! Es un nuevo record.

– Pero he tomado solo jugo!

– ¿El jugo de naranja de hoy?

Ella asintió

– Uhh… creo que le puse un poco mucho de vodka. Lo siento – en encogió de hombros.

– Creo que me hubiera dado cuenta si eso tenía alcohol!

– Al parecer no

Gruñó con todas las ganas. Se estaba hartando de Emmett (¿y quien no?)

– Tampoco estoy borracha!

Emmett retrocedió dos pasos y dramatizó una escena del chico asustado de la loca.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Serénate mujer.

En eso entró un Phill totalmente mojado. Me llené de pánico.

– Se metió a la ducha – susurró Edward – creyó que necesitaba agua fría. Está un poco confundido pero puede que se trague lo del jugo con vodka.

– Eso espero.

Antes de que se sentara en el silla y lo estropeara, Esme lo tomó del brazo y lo sentó en la silla de madera que Alice había traído del jardín.

Le explicamos todo a él también. ¡Y Edward tenía razón! ¡Se creyó el embuste del vodka!

Luego de que ambos se dieran una ducha se durmieron (gracias a Dios) aunque fue un tanto difícil con Reneé. Agarró una sabana y se acurrucó en un rincón del a habitación! Así que cuando se durmió Jasper la colocó al lado de Phill en la cama.

Era totalmente ridícula esta situación.

Admito que lo que Emmett hizo hoy, fue fatal. Pero al menos lo solucionó ¿no? Y de qué modo! Jajajaj.

Todo de nuevo en orden. Mmm… ya se hace tarde. Necesito legar urgente a nuestra cabaña. Creo que… después de toda esta tensión necesitamos algo de… descanso. O una celebración por haberlo superado… Ja!

– ¿Dónde está Renesmee?

– Con Charlie en su habitación – respondió Alice.

De seguro jugando, a Charlie le gustaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su nieta. Según el, tenía la sensación de que iba a perdernos.

– Ah… espero que no se tarden mucho tiempo. Se hace tarde.

– No te preocupes, puede quedarse aquí

Emmett soltó una carcajada

– Si, Bells. Parece que estás desesperada por irte con Edward. Apuesto que no tienes problema en dejarla con nosotros.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

– Además, ya está dormida.

– Genial, así me ahorro el tener que discutir con ella.

De pronto caí en la realidad de sus palabras.

Ella estaba durmiendo… con Charlie

Renesmee + don vampírico + ella está durmiendo + Charlie = Estamos en problemas!

Me asustó lo que pareció un grito de mi padre.

– Isabellaaa!

¡Perfecto! Este día no podía ir mejor…

* * *

_Hola gente mosha!_

_Les traigo el último cap..._

_es una lastima despedirme así..._

_jaja, ¿se asustaron? es bromita, este tiene para rato, solo_

_que no se si continuarlo ¡si no me dejan reviews! necesito_

_reviews, me inspiro de ellos! please no cuesta nada, es gratis!_

_Nada mas, como no dejaron RR (solo Laritha) no hay adelanto_

_muahaha! ¿soy mala? pues entonces comenten! please! les_

_prometo que si pasamos los 10 reviews en 2 días, en ese mismo _

_momento publicaré, sin esperar una semana ¿les parece?_


	10. No faltaba mas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y trama principal pertenecen a la maravillosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo pongo el corazon y la imaginacion en cada capítulo. Los nuevos personajes son absolutamente mios. MIOS! **

* * *

Dedicado a Lau Aliice Cullen y Krismery, gracias por sus comments chiikas!

* * *

**CAP 9 – No faltaba mas…**

– Isabellaaa!

¡Perfecto!, este día no podía ir mejor.

¡Mierda, que acabo de salir con suerte del asunto de los lobos y me viene con esto!

Estaba que echaba humos. ¡No! Ya no estoy asustada o preocupada… ahora quiero asesinar a todooos!

¡¿Por qué? ¿¡Porque justo a mi?

¡¿Por qué esta maldita suerte me persigue todavía?

¿¡Ni en un millón de vidas se irá?

– ¿¡Y ahora que? – espeté – ¡Joder! Ni una simple reunión familiar nos sale bien. ¡¿Por qué siempre debo estropearlo todo?

Edward se me acercó por detrás y con sus brazos me rodeó la cintura en un intento de tranquilizarme con un abrazo.

– Tranquila cariño – ¡¿Lo ven? Tengo razón! De vez en cuando es bueno cabrearse, pero no! El no me deja! – no es culpa tuya…

Oh, genial! Lo único que me faltaba "Oh, no es culpa tuya, es culpa mía" Siempre con las mismas pelotudeces.

– Agh! Pero tampoco eres el culpable! Ahora no me vengas con ese rollo "no eres tu, soy yo". Mas vale que vayamos.

En la habitación seguía Charlie, con su mano en la de Renesmee con una mirada totalmente ausente, como si no fuera capaz de vernos. Lo imaginé, ahora se encontraba en los sueños de mi hija.

– ¿Charlie?... ¿Papa?

Giraba la cabeza mirando a todos lados pero sus ojos seguían transparentes. Estaba tan desorientado y asustado.

– ¡Papá! – me exasperé cuando las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos lo abracé fuertemente y lo aparté de allí – Papá, mírame. Todo va bien ¿me escuchaste? Todo va... bien. ¡Jacob!

En cuanto le llamé no tardó mucho en apareces a mi lado.

– Hey, Charlie! Esto… – ¡Oh por Dios! ¿A Jacob Black no se le ocurría nada justamente ahora? – ¿Recuerdas que te dijimos que ella era especial? En ese sentido todos lo somos aquí, pero… ella es mucho mas especial. Nessie… puede… mostrarte... ehm… ¿Qué es lo que viste?

Reaccionó, pero por su rostro, parecía haber visto al mismísimo fantasma de Canterville.

– Ha..abbbia u..u..un b...bbosque y venados… yyy …s..s..sangre

Hay Ness! ¿Justo eso le mostraste?

– Bueno… – prosiguió Jake – puede mostrarte… cosas. ¡Que gran imaginación! ¿Eh? Jaja

– Bla, bla, bla – interrumpió Emmett – a mi se me hace que también probaste el jugo. Todo es producto de tu imaginación.

De pronto Charlie adoptó una mirada hostil y se paró de golpe

– ¡A mi no me vengas con eso! Que yo ya tengo suficiente con esto de lo sobrenatural.

– Ok, ok. Pero no te asustes. También hay otras cosas. ¡Edward lee la mente y Alice es psíquica!

¡Emmett!

– ¡Oh tu cierra ese maldito pico!

Rosalie apareció por detrás de su esposo muy enojada.

– ¡No le hables así a mi osito! – y le propinó un empujón.

Charlie voló y se estrelló contra el suelo

Todos miramos boquiabiertos

– ¡Oh no, Bella! ¡Maté a tu padre!

– ¡Que has hecho Rosalie! ¡Papá! – sollocé

Carlisle miró con reprimenda a Rose y rodeó los ojos.

– Hey! No está muerto. Están tan en otra que no se dan cuenta de su corazón. Por favor! Escúchenlo. – se volteó hacia la rubia – Pero tu Rosalie… ¿Cómo has podido ser tan irresponsable? El puede sufrir daños severos ya sean físicos como mentales. Debes seguir practicando tu autocontrol. Emmett, llévalo a mi despacho y tu Jasper ve a buscar mis elementos en el sótano. ¡Vayan! ¡Ahora!

Simplemente…¿¡Porque todo me pasa a mi?

Estoy maldita!

…

– Yyo lo siento. Perdóname, no fue mi intención – suplicó Rose

"¡Ya deja de disculparte!" Quise gritarle, si seguía asi, probablemente le arrancaría la boca.

– De acuerdo, lo se. Son solo… los impulsos. Debo admitir que casi todos los días tengo ganas de decapitarte.

Esto ya no era gracioso, pero me moría por hacerlo. Además era verdad. De vez en cuando me tienta el cometer un rubiacidio.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un alarido de dolor proveniente del primer piso. Lo reconocí… mi padre estaba sufriendo. Antes de que me esfumara al despacho de Carlisle, Edward me rodeó con sus brazos y me lo impidió.

"Dale un momento" fueron sus palabras. ¿Un momento? Era Charlie quien estaba allí arriba, y yo su hija. No podía dejarlo.

Rosalie se lamentaba y yo sufría a la par de papa, el corazón se me hacía añicos con cada quejido que desgarraba su garganta. Y todo cesó…

Bajó un Carlisle serio, con una expresión fría en su rostro.

– Carlisle… – me impacienté

– Va a estar bien. Sin embargo, necesitará mucho cuidado, no bastará con Sue. Buscaré un enfermero que lo atienda a domicilio. Se ha roto un brazo, algunas costillas quebradas por el impacto de las manos de Rosalie en su pecho, contusiones en la cabeza por golpearse con la pared antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, ni hablar de los hematomas.

Se me escapó un jadeo violento al imaginarme su estado.

– Lo controlaré yo mismo todos los días, para ver su evolución. Está en buenas manos, hija.

– Pero, Carlisle…

– Shh, se va a recuperar antes de lo que esperas.

Me invadió un alivio momentáneo, de tan solo unos cuantos segundos luego de que vi como se intercambiaban miradas con mi marido. Comprendí todo.

Llegué a plantearme la situación de Edward hace ya dos años. Somos peligrosos para el. La idea de hacerle daño me espanta, y si no miren… ¿Cómo una simple reunión familiar llegó a convertirse en algo asi?

Siento la necesidad de alejarme de él, de protegerlo de… mi misma.

Pero… ¿que es mejor?: ¿Romperle el corazón? O… ¿ponerle en peligro? ¿Vale la pena arriesgar su vida antes que el dolor emocional de haber perdido a una parte de su familia?

¿Y si…?

No, de ninguna manera, Edward tenía razón. Sufría tanto cuando me dejó, llegué a no entender porque lo había hecho. Y ahora que puedo experimentar en carne propia lo que el sintió al tomar esa decisión… es insoportable.

– Oh Edward. No quiero irme – me aferré a el con mucha fuerza, esperando a que se mojara su camisa, aún sabiendo que no llegaría a humedecerse ni un poco.

Aguardé a que contestara, a que dijera tan solo una palabra, que me hiciera saber que el mundo no se acababa. No salió ni un sonido de sus labios, ni un suspiro, absolutamente nada. Apoyó su mentón sobre mi cabeza y me apretó aún mas a su cuerpo. Beso mi frente… pero no dijo nada.

– _Everything's gonna be all right!  
So no, woman, no cry;  
No, woman, no cry.  
I seh, o little – o little darlin', don't shed no tears;  
No, woman, no cry, eh._

La canción de Bob Marley inundó mi mente. Como un arrullo consolador. Tierna y tranquilizadora, pero triste, a la vez.

"Todo va a estar bien… así que no, mujer no llores"

Si tan solo pudiera llorar de verdad. Eso aliviaría un tanto mis penas.

Resulta desesperante no tener esa posibilidad.

– Amor, ¿quieres verlo?

Asentí, con el temor de que si hablara, se cortaría mi voz. Eso probablemente lastimaría a Edward.

Tomó mi mano con amor y no se separó de mi lado ni un segundo. Como todo un caballero y perfecto esposo, me contuvo cuando vi al hombre que me había engendrado, en la cama marital con innumerables moretones en su cuerpo. Estaba dormido, pero aún así se le veía la molestia en el rostro.

* * *

_Holaa!_

_Casi como prometí... el nuevo cap._

_Lo pensé, porque era si tengo mas de 10... pero tecnicamente_

_pisamos los 10, jeje! asi q aquí tienen el new cap, se lo merecen!_

_Espero que les guste, saben que todo está abierto a sugerencias_

_y cambios, asi que comenten, que es gratis._

_Ahora un nuevo reto... ¿Que tal si llegamos a 15?_

_Besitos_

P/D: Como un pequeño adelantito... en el proximo cap va a haber peleas, preocupaciones, Bella tiene que decidir si se van o no, pero por sobre todo una pelea entre Ed y Bella.


	11. ¿Despedida? o mas bien, bienvenida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y trama principal pertenecen a la maravillosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo pongo el corazon y la imaginacion en cada capítulo. Los nuevos personajes son absolutamente mios. MIOS! **

* * *

_ Capítulo dedicado a todas las seguidoras del blog, gracias por apoyarme en este momento tan dificil!_

* * *

**CAP 10 - ¿Despedida? O mas bien bienvenida**

- Vamos, papá. Come todo.

El plato de sopa se me hizo extremadamente caliente en mi regazo. Charlie lleno de vendas en cama, totalmente confuso, pero aún conservaba la compostura. Mas que asustado parecía avergonzado.

- No tengo hambre, Bells. Enserio.

Debía recuperarse, debía recuperarse rápido, muy rápido. Y de la mejor manera posible, con lo que se le venía ahora…

- Por favor no hagas esto mas difícil

Se me hizo un nudo en el corazón (de manera literal) al darme cuenta que el sabía de que iba el tema.

***** Flashback *****

_Edward me tomó en sus brazos y fue hacia la habitación de Alice__. Me recostó en la cama apretándome contra su pecho duro._

_- Amor, tenemos que hablar._

_Sabía que era para eso. Pero no quería. Solo necesitaba huir de allí._

_- Edward, no…_

_- Pero debemos hacerlo. Por el bien de todos._

_Exploté en llanto seco, reprimiendo el ruido en todo lo posible. Mi cuerpo convulsionaba de manera escandalosa._

_Esto no me venía bien, me estaba haciendo añicos. _

_- No puedo, Edward, no puedo – sollocé_

_Se me partía el alma de solo pensar en abandonar a Charlie así como así. No podrá sobrevivir con este pesar._

_Se que prometí hacerlo apenas decidí formar parte de los Cullen… pero ahora que se acercaba el momento, no estaba al 100% segura._

_¿Acaso no había una manera mas fácil? Una en la que nadie tuviera que sufrir por mi culpa._

_- Se que es difícil, cielo. Pero no hay otra._

_Dejó que me consolara con su cuerpo, probablemente Alice se enojaría._

***** Fin del flashback *****

- Lo lamento mucho, hija. Todo esto es por mi culpa.

No podía discutirle a él, no en ese estado. Le sonreí rogando qe se viera real ¿El plan? Hacerlo mas fácil.

- No tienen porque hacer esto – masculló con la voz quebrada y los ojos rojos.

No podía hacerlo llorar. Quisiera tener la posibilidad de hacerlo yo

¿Y ahora que le digo? No tengo la cara rota como para responderle, al menos con este ánimo por el piso.

- Yo tampoco lo quiero – me las apañé para responder, por mas que mi voz reflejara agonía – pero estarás mejor así.

- ¡NO! – me sobresalte cuando rompió a llorar - ¡No, no lo estaré! – Exasperó - ¡No cuando no pueda verte! ¡Cuando desaparezcas yo…! No sé qué haré sin ti.

Nunca le había visto llorar de aquella manera. Más bien, nunca le había visto llorar.

Su respiración, junto a su ritmo cardiaco, se aceleraba cada vez mas. Me preocupaba su salud, o un infarto.

- Cálmate, papa. Por favor. Te harás daño.

Jadeó de desesperación y yo solté toda mi reserva de aire.

Me mataba todo esto. Pero sería egoísta exponerlo a tanto peligro.

El debía seguir con su vida, casarse con Sue y criar a Seth y Leah.

Carlisle apareció de inmediato y le dio unos calmantes para que durmiera. Pude tranquilizarme un poco cuando ya estuvo inconsciente.

- Bella, trata de evitar sobresaltos. Estuvo a punto de sufrir un pre infarto, hija – murmuró Carlisle – Ven, Reneé está con Esme.

Asentó penosamente, mas valía empezar a acortar distancia desde ahora. En la planta baja, mis madres hablaban del cumpleaños de Renesmee.

- … exacto, me encantan tus ideas! ¡Hey , Bella! Vea aquí, debemos planear la fiesta de cumpleaños de Nessie – me llamó Reneé

Tomé asiento al lado de Esme y empezó todo el parloteo de princesas.

- ¡Si, si! ¡Quiero un vestido rosa! – había dicho mi hija

- Y uno hermoso, de verdad. – suspiro mi madre - ¿Te la imaginas, Bells?

Claro que me la imaginaba, todos los días era una princesa para mi. Si ella la viera con los vestiditos que Alice le compra se derretiría de tanta ternura y belleza.

- Por supuesto, mamá. Va a quedar espléndida.

Su primer año… el tiempo en mis condiciones pasa demasiado rápido. No me sorprendería verla cumplir los cinco en lo que me parecen meses.

- Por cierto, Bella. Phill y yo nos iremos por unos días ¿Te importa?

- Claro que no, mama. Es su vida, los estaremos esperando.

Unos cuantos días podrían ser un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- No será por mucho tiempo, solo unas… "pequeñas vacaciones turísticas". Además no puedo estar lejos de esta lindura – dijo, pellizcándole las mejillas a Ness, quién rodó los ojos ante aquel tacto.

…

_Dos días después… en la cabaña_

Depositó sus últimos besos en mi cuello y mi clavícula, para luego vestirnos. Hoy no había nada que hacer, así que dejamos a Renesmee en la casa grande para tener un día solo para nosotros (o al menos otro más)

Me dispuse a tomar una ducha para relajarme, mientras Edward tomaba un libro y se sentaba en el sillón.

Dejé el agua caer sobre mi cabeza, escuchando el tranquilizante fluido del agua, sintiendo el aroma del shampoo, pero… un paralizante aroma dulzón a lo lejos, extraño, muy extraño.

Salí, me sequé y vestí rápido, bastante extrañada por ese olor.

De pronto se hizo aún mas fuete, no era humano, ¡para nada humano! Eso solo podía ser… ¡uno de los nuestros! Pero… no era conocido.

- ¡Bella!

Corrí al encuentro de mi esposo al descubrir miedo en su voz.

- Edward que…?

- ¿Sientes eso? ¿Lo hueles? – me interrumpió desesperado.

Claro que lo sentía, y cada vez mas fuerte, mas cerca…

- Es… uno de nosotros ¿verdad? – supuse. El asintió con la mirada ausente – Debe ser un amigo de Carlisle que no conozco.

Me miró con reproche, queriendo que entendiera lo que estaba pasando aquí.

- No, cariño. Ese no es ningún amigo.

Por supuesto que no lo era, de modo contrario no se habría preocupado tanto.

- Pues vamos a ver – le dije

Me dirigió una mirada de espanto, luego de incredulidad, para volver otra vez al espanto. Soltó aire violentamente.

- Estás loca – exasperó, como quien no quiere la cosa – Isabella Marie Cullen – uy, que bien me sentaba el nuevo apellido, aunque fuera con esa voz reprobatoria – esto no es un juego, ¡no estamos yendo a hacer amiguitos! Es peligroso, pones en riesgo tu vida.

¡Genial! Otra vez es señor protector.

- Amor, ¿no crees que ya hemos pasado por esto antes? Se luchar ¿Lo recuerdas?

Ahora su cara reflejaba desesperación y enojo.

- ¿Luchar? ¡¿No entiendes lo que significas para mí? – gritó

Estaba a punto de protestar, cuando se escuchó un fuerte golpe en el suelo. Parecía un sonido de un árbol cayendo, seguido por un gruñido.

Me contraje, oportuno momento en el que me acobardo. Instintivamente, Edward, me tomó por la cintura y me puso detrás de él, protegiéndome de lo que hubiese afuera.

Su brazo estaba tenso y posesivo en torno a mí. Mala señal.

Si fuese un conocido, él no estaría así de preocupado. O tal vez se comportaba de es manera porque quien estaba allí SI era un conocido, pero no de los buenos.

Me estremecí al recordar algo importante.

- ¡Renesmee! – me angustié.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de no acordarme antes? ¡Que vergüenza!

Mi esposo abrió los ojos como platos ante esa expectativa que ambos acabábamos de imagina. Si no era alguien con buenas intenciones, entonces ella también estaba en peligro.

¡El cielo quiera que Jacob esté cerca!

* * *

Chan, cha,chan,CHAN! ¿Que sucederá? Solo yo lo se

Bueno, mis explicaciones de porque me ausenté:

1) Tuve una fuerte recaida, a causa de situaciones sentimentales personales, el nivel de angustia provocó una suba de presión que casi termino en un pre-infarto, dont worry, ahora estoy bien.

2) No ha habido ningún comentario y es otra razon por la que tardé, es mi forma de acerles entender que si no comentan yo no se si les gusta o no, y entonces la historia queda en el aire porque no se si seguir escribiendo o les gusta comenten y yo seguiré. Si no les gusta tambien comenten y yo mejoraré, pero please solo pido un review no cuesta nada!

**REVIEWS ** **REVIEWS ****REVIEWS I NEED REVIEWS!**


	12. Preocupaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y trama principal pertenecen a la maravillosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo pongo el corazon y la imaginacion en cada capítulo. Los nuevos personajes son absolutamente mios. MIOS! **

* * *

_ Capitulo dedicado a Sally (QPD) SE TE VA A EXTRAÑAR! _

_También para Lau Aliice Cullen, Diana M, krismery y Sakura gracias por los reviews!_

* * *

**CAP 11 – Preocupaciones**

¡Dios! Esto no puede estar pasando.

Había que advertirle a la familia. Debían estar preparados para lo que sea, y de ser necesario con Jake cerca.

- Edward, debemos irnos ya – le ordené

- Claro que no – respondió con voz cortante

- ¡Pero Renesmee…! – protesté, sin embargo no me dejó terminar.

- Piénsalo con lógica. Si nosotros vamos, y somos quienes buscan, nos perseguirán y llegarán a ella.

Era verdad, pero el instinto de madre me hacía difícil pensar con claridad y estar lejos de Nessie.

Inesperadamente el efluvio fue mermando la intensidad, nos miramos confusos, pues esto en verdad no tenía lógica.

Albergué las esperanzas de que no venían tras nosotros y que eran solo unos vampiros de paso.

Edward tenía los ojos ausentes, si no lo conociera diría que estaba muerto o que había entrado en shock. Pero para mi suerte había una explicación: estaba hundido en sus pensamientos.

Me quedé callada, sin interrumpirlo, puesto a que cualquier intento de llamar su atención sería en vano en un momento como este.

Sin mirarme a los ojos volvió a la realidad.

Tomó el móvil y marcó un número. Contestaron al instante.

- Uno de los nuestros anda merodeando por los bosques.

- _Alice nos puso al tanto - habló Carlisle_

- De todos modos estén atentos. Vigilen a Renesmee y llamen a Jacob.

- _Hijo, tranquilo, todo va bien._

- Si algo llegara pasarle… - al pensar en eso apretó el teléfono dejando claramente la marca de sus dedos, tuvo que reaccionar para no destrozarlo. Aún así había quedado medio deforme. – si vienen por ella yo…

- _Nadie va a tocarla. Estamos todos detrás de ella, no se atreverían. Debes dejar de pensar en eso. Mandaré a Jasper._

Colgó bruscamente.

Masajeé sus hombros para tranquilizarlo, y le abracé por las espaldas.

Acarició mis manos en gesto dulce. Aún así, algo en él me decía que no me iba a dar una buena noticia.

- Voy a peinar los bosques. Jasper vendrá, no estarás sola…

- ¡No! ¡Como crees! Vas a quedarte conmigo. – Exasperé – tu mismo dijiste que era peligroso, entonces quédate conmigo.

No podía conciliar la idea de que saliera solo con quien sea que estuviese allí y yo sin saber cómo está o que está haciendo. Podría pasarle algo y yo como estúpida si hacer nada.

- Cielo, tu no entiendes, debo ir. Mi deber es proteger a mi familia.

Ya para esos momentos estaba totalmente exaltada, llena de desesperación y ganas de llorar.

- Eso es estúpido. ¿Cómo vas a proteger a tu familia si no estás aquí? – le reproché.

Si realmente quería protegerme ¿Entonces para que matarme de la preocupación?

- ¡Voy a hacer lo mejor para ustedes! ¡Es lo que intento!

- Tú ya haces todo eso, por eso te amo. Pero no puedes irte, voy a morir de la preocupación. Te necesitamos aquí, todos juntos.

Respiró hondo, recuperando la compostura. A veces me olvido que nos sacamos de quicio fácilmente.

- No importa lo que pienses. Ustedes son los mas importante que tengo en la vida y no voy a dejar que nadie las toque, así tengan que pasar sobre mi, no lo lograrán mientras me halle de pié.

- ¡Nooo! – sollocé, tomándolo del brazo.

- Solo quédate aquí y no te muevas – murmuró sin siquiera mirarme.

Desapareció entre la espesura del bosque. Iba a seguirlo pero Jasper me atrapó inesperadamente.

- ¡Suéltame! – gruñí, pero luego me sentí tranquila.

- Serénate y piensa en lo que vas a hacer.

¡Agh! ¿Cuál era la necesidad de usar su don?

…

Estaba como drogada en el sillón, en … "paz". Mientras Jasper se mensajeaba con Alice. Para mi peor desgracia, no quería contarme nada.

¿Por qué drogada? Bien, pues el chico cambiaba de emociones cada rato y mi mente daba vueltas en un sinfín de sentimientos, estaba como… algo mareada.

- Por enésima vez Jazz ¿Qué está pasando? – inquirí

Bufó de frustración.

- Es que Alice da demasiadas vueltas y no me dice nada. Estamos en las mismas Bella.

- ¿Y… Edward? – pregunté con angustia.

Me miró con compasión, dado a que hace horas no sabíamos nada de él ni de la familia. Debía de irradiar tanta lástima…

- El va a estar bien. Cuando esto se solucione volverá a tu lado. Te lo prometo.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral demasiado largo para mi gusto.

Sonó su móvil y contestó al instante, tan desesperado como yo.

_- Jazz, toma a Bella y vengan de inmediato._

Me sentí nerviosa, después asustada, preocupada, enojada con Alice y hasta deprimida.

- ¡Demonios Jasper, deja de hacer eso! – exploté. La verdad es que harta la manera en que afecta a cada persona que está cerca de él.

- Lo siento pero… ¡Solo vamos!.

Ambos salimos corriendo, ansiosos por saber que sucedía, ya que Alice se escuchaba rara en el teléfono. Hablando de raro… se sentía realmente extraño compartir sentimientos con Jasper.

La adrenalina corría por mis venas, no se porque, pero me hacía ir mas rápido.

En el camino pude captar un vago rastro de un aroma que deseaba tener cerca, el de Edward. Me planté en el suelo, tentada a seguir las pistas hacia él.

Antes de dar el primer paso sentí una mano en mi cintura girándome en sentido contrario.

- Te prometo que va a volver, pero ahora debemos irnos.

Volví a mi rumbo inicial. Pero no podía evitar preocuparme por Edward.

A medida que nos acercábamos podía sentir el efluvio de cada integrante de la familia, un alivio para mí. Pero después otro más intenso captó mi atención… era… ¡era ESE aroma!

¡Dios mi familia! ¡Mi hija!

Estaba horrorizada, tanto para evitar lo inevitable, "ellos" nos habían encontrado.

A mi lado, mi cuñado empezaba a respirar pesadamente.

Solo pensaba cuanto nos quedaba para llegar hacia ellos.

Cuando todo fue visible, divisé algo que no me esperaba… mi familia CHARLANDO con dos hombres. ¡CHARLANDO! ¿Así que después de todo eran solo amigos?. Pero… aguarden… son dos. Yo solo sentí a uno, Edward también.

- … gracias, no tenemos intenciones de lastimarlos, solo que… - decía uno de los vampiros, hasta que se cruzó con mi mirada. – creo que nos falta conocer un poco de su familia ¿no?

Antes que me diera cuenta Jazz se había puesto delante de su amada, con ademán protector.

- Puedo suponer – continuó el hombre – que estoy viendo a tu pareja Alice.

¿Alice? ¿Por qué hablaba tan confiado con ella?

Mi cuñada asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Y… - prosiguió - ¿Quién es la hermosa dama de cabello castaño?

Mmm… lindo alago. Me sentía intimidada bajo esa mirada tan…¿curiosa?

- Es Isabella – contestó Jasper, de manera fría. Parecía celoso. De seguro no le debe de haber gustado la seguridad con la que le había hablado a su esposa. – y es…

- Dejame presentarme por mi misma Jazz – murmuré, el hombre mas alto sonrió coquetamente – Hola, soy Isabella Cullen.

- Mucho gusto Isabella. Hermoso nombre – dijo besando mi mano. Iba a rechistar, pero tal vez esa era una de sus costumbres.

- Oh, dime Bella.

Vale la cortesía, aunque fueran desconocidos.

Rió de manera encantadora, y por primera vez me fijé en su físico. Tenía ojos azules cautivadores, tez clara, bien formado y cabello castaño. Era hermoso, pero no tanto como mi Edward. Sin embargo en todo esto había algo que no encajaba: si era vampiro ¿entonces porque sus ojos eran azules?

- Pues tu sobrenombre te hace justicia. Soy Matthew, Matthew Caffrey, pero puedes llamarme Matt.

Se quedó mirándome, y la familia también. Hasta que oí un gruñido desde el bosque. En cuestión de segundos, Matt, estaba tirado en el suelo y mi esposo delante de él.

Edward lo tomó de la ropa y lo levanto de la tierra, pero este le torció el brazo y tuve que hacer algo para frenar el encuentro y evitar una pelea mayor.

- ¡Detente, Edward! ¡Suéltalo!

* * *

Esto se va a poner mas tenso!

En el proximo cap van a saber porque Edward se le tiró encima! Es una locura, hasta yo quiero matar a Matthew

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero encontrar mas cunado vuelva...

**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:**

_**Krismery:** Ahí va el nuevo vampiro, jeje o mas bien "vampiroS". Van a ocasionar muchos problemas en el proximo capítulo! Gracias por leerme!_

_**Lau Aliice Cullen:** Es hermoso tener una nueva lectora! Pues bienvenida a la familia! Y si... doy por seguro que Bella va a tener mala suerte para rato, jaja. Graciias por pasarte._

_**Sakura:** Holita! me alegra q te guste mi historia! la idea fue mostrar los pasos de la nueva pareja Cullen a través del tiempo, porque no encontraba muchos en FF, y la mayoria relata la historia de Nessie y Jacob, solo quise hacer algo q les guste, y por lo visto poco a poco lo estoy logrando XD. En cuanto a lo otro, la longitud del cap varía, porque el blogger parece mas largo, pero haré lo posible por alargarlo un poco mas. Gracias por el consejo! Besitos _

_**Diana M:** Bienvenida Diana! es hermoso tener un nuevo miembro de la familia! Espero q te guste el capítulo._


	13. Celos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y trama principal pertenecen a la maravillosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo pongo el corazon y la imaginacion en cada capítulo. Los nuevos personajes son absolutamente mios. MIOS! **

* * *

_Capítulo deicado a Diana M - Lau Aliice Cullen - Ashly Cullen. Graciias por sus reviews!_

* * *

**CAP 12 – Celos**

- ¡Edward detente! ¡Suéltalo!

El otro mas menudo le saltó encima a mi esposo tratando de ayudar a su acompañante. Matthew forcejeaba con Edward desesperadamente, confundido y territorial, su acompañante le temó por las rodillas "casi" haciéndolo caer, pero por acto reflejo lo pateó.

- ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Mírame…! ¡Amor! – dije ya afligida.

En ese momento se detuvieron y el clavó sus ojos negros en mi. Ayer habíamos cazado y ya los tenía negros de repente. Su mirada era recelosa, pero luego se llenó de ternura y alivio.

Se arregló para separarse de los vampiros que tenía encima y vino hacia mi, se quedó contemplándome por tres segundos como si el verme fuera todo lo que necesitaba. Pero al parecer no, porque me tomó contra su cuerpo, sus brazos entrelazados en mi cintura, apretándome mas a el procurando no dejar ni la mas mínima distancia sobre nosotros. Mis pies no tocaban el suelo y me besó con fiereza. Tal vez no era la clase de beso que se pudiera dar con público presente, pero había estado tan preocupada y asustada por el, que me dejé llevar por la pasión con la que nuestros labios se aprisionaban. Enredé mis manos es su cabello y le devolví el beso con todas mis ganas.

En un momento fue tal el deseo y la pasión que sin pensarlo entrelacé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y nuestros cuerpos estaban incrustados y se movían de una manera poco conveniente para los vampiros presentes, además de los invitados.

Mas de uno carraspeó, me sentí tan avergonzada…

- Disculpen a nuestros enamorados – se excusó Carlisle por nosotros – son una tanto… cariñosos.

Los vampiros presentes emitieron una risita burlona.

- Tranquilos, el amor de vampiros es tan joven… - suspiró Matthew.

- ¡Pero si estos parecen recién casados en su luna de miel! – agregó el otro carcajeándose libremente. Me percaté de su presencia apenas los oí hablar. Era parecido a Matthew, a diferencia de que parecía mas joven, mas menudo y su cabello tenía destellos dorados. Guapo, bastante guapo. Aunque por supuesto mi marido llevaba, aún, la delantera.

A Edward no le importó lo que dijo y prosiguió con nuestro beso, saboreando cada rincón de mi boca, con suaves caricias de su lengua. Este hombre iba a matarme. Lo sentí tensarse y de nuevo gruñó, pero esta vez con más ira. Se embistió contra Matthew otra vez y lo tiró de nuevo al piso.

Y ahí lo entendí todo. A veces, el que tu esposo lea mentes, no era de lo mas conveniente.

* * *

**Edward POV**

No podía creer lo que ese maldito desgraciado había estado pensando.

¿Acaso no tenía ética? Los pensamientos inapropiados hacia una mujer casada, aún son mal vistos, según lo recuerdo. Me vale un cuerno si sabía o no que era casada, pero de todos modos es una falta de respeto mirarla tan descaradamente.

No pude resistir el aprisionarla contra mí y besarla. Sentir que era mía y plantarle cara al estúpido de Matthew.

Según leí en su mente se llamaba Matthew Caffrey, convertido a los 24 años, inglés, polimorfo (lo que explicaba sus inusuales ojos), hermano de Christopher Caffrey, mujeriego Casanova, el típico playboy, y por lo que veo un desubicado.

Tenía a Bella en mis brazos, acariciando su cuerpo y explorando su boca, me era difícil controlar mis deseos, además de recordar que había personas presentes.

Se dejó llevar por el momento al igual que yo. Esto no era solamente en respuesta al nuevo vampiro, sino como un reencuentro. Luego de pensar lo peor, y de estar preocupado a muerte, se sentía increíble y consolador el tenerla tan cerca, totalmente a salvo. Y sobre todo, conmigo.

En medio de toda esta confusión, aún inconsciente, la levanté del suelo. Me puso mas nervioso cuando me rodeó con sus piernas. El roce de nuestros cuerpos quemaba.

"¡Edward bájala!"

"Hijo, no seas maleducado" "Edward, por favor, esto se les está yendo de las manos"

"Descarado"

"Demonios, hermano, esperen a estar a solas"

"Así se hace, niño bonito"

Que irritante resultaban los pensamientos ajenos. Algunos mas que otros.

Oí el carraspeo de mi padre.

- Disculpen a nuestros enamorados, son una tanto… cariñosos.

Bella se sintió incómoda y se bajó con la mirada gacha. A mi me daba igual.

- Tranquilos, el amor de vampiros es tan joven… - dijo Matthew – _Y sensual _– pensó descaradamente

- ¡Pero si estos parecen recién casados en su luna de miel! – divulgó Christopher mientras reía burlonamente.

Me importó tres cuernos lo que decían y la volví a besar para que quedara en claro que esta perfecta mujer tenía dueño.

"Endemoniadamente sexy…" exclamó una voz mental que no quería oír.

"Pero casada…" siguió

"De seguro podrá darse un descanso para mi…" ¡maldito desgraciado!

Empezó a imaginar a mi mujer entre sus brazos, luego en ropa interior sentada a horcajadas sobre él, luego le acariciaba las piernas hasta llegar a su…

¡No! ¡Absolutamente NO!

Me fue imposible conservar la compostura y me embestí contra él, arrojándolo al piso. Ahora si, esta vez mataría a este infeliz.

Algo inesperado se presentó entre mi arranque de ira, ya no podía oírle mas. No podía, por mas que lo intentara forzadamente. Había un silencio sepulcral en su mente. Leí la mente de su hermano, y antes de que se silenciara de la misma manera, pude encontrar un dato imprescindible. Y en ese momento lo entendí todo.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward lo levantó por el cuello, pero luego se quedó rígido por unos segundos y sin darse cuenta se le escapó.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que había algo inusual en como Matthew me sonreía! Solo que fui lo bastante ingenua como para no notarlo. Y al parecer fui, también, la única.

Un rugido de furia desgarró la garganta de Edward mientras se volvía a abalanzar sobre Matthew, quién dio unos pasos hacia atrás receloso.

Mi esposo le lanzó un golpe brusco, pero el nuevo vampiro le esquivó. Hizo el amague de precipitarse contra él, pero prefirió atacar por su flanco derecho, arrancándole un gemido bajo.

Pero el ofendido volvió a atacar de forma deliberada por el frente, cegado por los celos y el resentimiento. Aventó otro golpe bruto que acertó de lleno el pecho de Matthew, haciendo que se elevara hasta chocar con una enorme roca en su caída.

Los miembros de mi familia se adelantaron, haciendo el amague de ir a frenar el enfrentamiento, sin embargo el otro vampiro – cuyo nombre aún desconocía – levantó una mano para que se quedaran en su lugar.

- Déjenlos, mi hermano se merece una buena tunda – musitó dejando a todos sin habla.

Entonces el pecado había sido mayor de lo que pensaba, si hasta su hermano lo reconocía.

Volví la mirada al encuentro, angustiada por no poder hacer nada.

Me quedé helada con lo que vi, Edward caminaba pesada y amenazadoramente hacia Matthew, quien hacía el esfuerzo por levantarse apoyándose en la roca. Pero antes de que pudiera estar en pié, mi esposo, le tomó por el brazo y lo agarró por los cabellos tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. De acuerdo, ahora si es hora de intervenir.

Todos se alarmaron, Christopher corrió al lado de su hermano para zafarlo del agarre de Edward. Inmediatamente Emmett y Jasper, acudieron en ayuda, aprisionando con sus brazos a mi marido, que se sacudía violentamente, intentando en vano, soltarse. ¡Malditos celos!

* * *

- Mi amor, tranquilo… – le dije acariciando su cabello, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios – no debes tomártelo tan a pecho.

Giró la cabeza y clavó su hostil mirada en mi.

- ¿No debo tomármelo tan a pecho? ¡¿No debo tomármelo tan a pecho? ¡Eres mi esposa! ¡Claro que debo tomármelo a pecho! – Exasperó – Además, siquiera sabías en que estaba pensando. Estoy seguro que si la situación hubiera estado a la inversa, harías lo mismo.

Otra vez estaba perdiendo los estribos. Me senté en su regazo y lo abracé, recibiendo el estrechamiento de sus brazos, también. Tal vez, esto lograría tranquilizarlo.

- Ya, ya…- le susurré en el oído – tienes razón. Pero pensé que en este año que pasamos lo habías superado. Si no es así… ¿Cómo quieres soportar la universidad? – enterró su cara en mi cabello, frustrado, y suspiró. – Sabes de sobra que soy totalmente tuya. Eres el único para mi, y nada… - giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado, pero tomé su mejilla obligándolo a mirarme – escúchame, NADA lo cambiará. Te amo, Edward.

Sonrió al fin, arrancándome un suspiro, señal de que todo volvía a la normalidad, bueno… CASI todo.

- Yo también te amo, cariño. No sabes cuánto. Pero me vuelve loco que te falte el respeto de esa manera. La próxima vez voy a matarlo, si es que puedo oírlo.

Me desconcertó su confesión. ¿Si es que podía oírlo? ¿Acaso era un escudo también?

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – inquirí.

- Ya no puedo leerle. Al principio le oía claro, pero luego simplemente me bloqueó. En realidad, su hermano me bloqueó – lo miré confundida – Christopher es algo así como un manipulador mental. Puede hacer lo que se le antoje con tu mente, ya sea bloquearte y viceversa, como obligarte a hacer algo contra tu voluntad. Alcanzó a ver lo que su hermano tenía en la mente y lo silenció.

Eso era… wow. Mi escudo serviría de mucho durante su estadía.

- Interesante – admití – Sin embargo, no te detuvo cuando atacaste a Matthew.

Se encogió cuando me escucho pronunciar aquel nombre.

- "Ese" se lo merecía. Y estoy agradecido de que su hermano me permitiera darle su merecido. Hablando de "el" – dijo con una mueca de asco – es un polimorfo. De seguro te has preguntado el porqué de sus ojos azules. El punto es que puede modificar su forma física, y por lo visto, también la de los demás. Ambos tienen un aspecto vampírico de lo mas inusual. Así pasan desapercibidos. Lástima que no pude investigar más sobre su don y el de su hermano.

* * *

_Parece incompleto, pero no, está completito!_

_Estoy haciendo lo posible por alargar un poquito mas los caps, en word he extendido una hoja no mas porque no tengo tiempo y estoy corta de imaginacion XD_

_El siguiente esta un minimo mas largo, prometo publicar el martes que viene. Ya lo tengo terminado =)_

_Espero que les guste y dejen **REVIEWS!**_

_En el proximo cap voy a responder RR ahorita no tengo tiempo, debo ir a educacion fisica. Besitos_

_Saludos a las chicas q dejam reviews, graciias por sus palabritas!_

_Ashly Cullen bienvenida a la familia!_

**REVIEWS!**


	14. Comenzar desde cero

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y trama principal pertenecen a la maravillosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo pongo el corazon y la imaginacion en cada capítulo. Los nuevos personajes son absolutamente mios. MIOS! **

* * *

_Capítulo dedicado a todas la chicas que me dejaron reviews! Y a las alertas también! LAs amooh! Yo no estaría aquí de no ser por su incondicional apoyo! _

* * *

**CAP 13 – Comenzar desde cero**

Carlisle nos había llamado a todos a la sala principal, según parecía, tenía algo importante que anunciar. Nos había dejado con demasiada intriga y nerviosismo al adentrarse al bosque con los vampiros recién llegados. Lo que obviaba el hecho de que prefería mantener las conversaciones en secreto. Tomé a Edward de la mano, para acompañarlo. Esteba tenso, parecía desquiciado, en una completa frustración.

Decidí que lo mejor sería sentarnos.

Cuando la sala estuvo completa, mi suegro entró con los dos visitantes a sus espaldas, intentando parecer tranquilo. Cosa que no consiguió.

- Familia, hay algo que tenemos que decirles – confesó, pasando los dedos, nerviosamente, por su cabellera rubia.

- Pues dime lo que tengas que decir – masculló impacientemente mi esposo.

Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, traspasando mi tranquilidad (si es que era posible) Nadie podía, con tanto estrés en la casa.

- Para comenzar te agradecería, Edward, que dejaras de lado tu negatividad e intentaras calmarte. Tu comportamiento, hoy, fue de lo mas deplorable – le advirtió, enfadándolo aún mas – He discutido con los hermanos Caffrey, su situación y han propuesto unirse a nuestro clan, como parte de la familia – todos abrieron los ojos desconcertados, algunos estaban a punto de decir algo, pero Carlisle los frenó, recibiendo por parte de muchos un bufido – Antes que digan algo, deberían saber, que yo no presento oposición alguna. No piensen que no los he tomado en cuenta, todo lo contrario, esto depende de lo que piensen ustedes. Todos pueden tomar la palabra. – Dirigió su mirada a Esme – Esme, cariño ¿Quisieras ser la primera?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa. Miró tiernamente a los Caffrey y se preparó para hablar. Sin embargo, se vio interrumpida por Edward, quien profirió un gruñido y apuntó a Christopher.

- ¡¿Me harías el gran favor, de dejar de hacer eso? ¡Me estás volviendo loco! - Matthew rió bajo ante su exasperación. Se la estaba pasando de lujo haciéndolo rabiar. - ¡Libéralos antes de que pierda la cordura! – le ordenó descortésmente.

El aludido susurró un "Lo siento". Edward suspiró y pude sentir como si se le quitara un peso de encima. No duró mucho, ya que volvió a tensarse.

- Bloquea la mente de tu hermano. ¡Bloquéala! - gritó

Esme se sentó al otro lado de él, acarició su hombro y volvió a tomar el protagonismo en la conversación.

- Si no soy interrumpida otra vez – alardeó – me gustaría decirles que no estoy en contra de eso. Al contrario, estaría encantada de tenerlos aquí. Por primera vez he experimentado la independización de dos de mis hijos. Es difícil ver cómo andan en la suya, desafortunadamente tienen sus propias responsabilidades y ya no es lo mismo.

Sabía que hablaba de nosotros. Desde que vivimos todo el tiempo en nuestra propia casa con nuestra hija, Esme se había comportado un tanto rara.

Cada vez que nos veíamos estaba pisándonos los talones y cuando regresábamos a nuestro hogar se ponía mal, por más que le dejáramos cuidar de Nessie por un tiempo.

Ahora entendía a la perfección. Ella sentía que nos estábamos distanciando. Sabiendo que era la culpable de su tristeza me detesté a mi misma por hacerla sentir así.

Iba a decirle algo de consuelo, pero Carlisle le dio la palabra a Alice. Quien vacilaba, sin saber de qué lado ponerse. Ella prefirió cederle la oportunidad a Emmett, que tenía una sonrisa divertida.

- Verás, hasta ahora no te conozco, pero da igual. Además me encanta ver molesto a Edward – se burló - ¡Míralo! Parece loco.

Patético e inoportuno Emmett. No podía creer lo que dijo.

Claramente estaba provocándolo y yo no podía controlar a Edward mucho más.

- ¿Rosalie? – musité.

En respuesta, ella le dio un sopetón a su esposo. Haciendo que éste se quejara.

Le agradecí por eso.

- A diferencia de mi inútil e infantil marido, - acordó Rose - yo no pongo esto en respuesta a Edward. Porque, si bien me gusta ser la causa de su molestia, también me preocupa los problemas que surjan con esto.

Ella tenía toda la razón. El que los Caffrey convivan cerca de Edward no era muy buena idea.

- Si tan solo tú – continuó llevando su mirada hacia Matthew – pudieras controlarte. Quiero decir, Bella es guapa, pero tampoco es para tanto. ¡Por favor, mírame! No puedo creer que tengas los mismos gustos que él. Ya he pasado por esto y cada vez es más fastidiante. – si, la vanidad había vuelto, junto con los celos – No digo que fantasees con migo, o con Alice, pero puestos a ser realistas… - ok, eso me ofendió – Es mejor que no lo hagas, porque si no, Edward le contaría a Emmett, o Jasper , y te partirían el cuello. ¡Agh! ¡Solo… olvídalo! Mi voto es un "Si"

Matthew le sonrió coquetamente cuando Emmett se distrajo. Me dieron ganas de acusarlo, pero ni modo… tal vez solo era amistoso.

Jasper, que hasta ahora parecía ausente, aclaró su garganta reclamando su turno. Nadie tenía nada que decir, así que lo dejaron.

- Antes que nada, el pervertido no me cae nada bien. Y si te atreves a fantasear con mi mujer considérate incinerado. Christopher me parece simpático. No diré nada, pero sea cual sea la decisión de Alice, estaré de acuerdo con ella. – admitió, el rubio.

De acuerdo… Jazz parecía tranquilo. Amenazantemente tranquilo.

Desde entonces reinó el silencio. Yo no sabía que decir, Edward solo miraba a Matthew con odio así que supongo que todos sabemos su respuesta y por último, Alice, estaba confundida.

- ¿Y tú, Bella? ¿Estás de acuerdo? – dijo seductoramente Matt.

Le ignoré, porque sabía que solo estaba provocando a mi marido, quien rodeó mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él posesivamente mientras intentaba ahogar un gruñido.

Alice empezó a dar saltitos como una niña que quería responder una pregunta en clase.

Rodee los ojos.

- ¡Ya se, ya se! – divulgó mi hermanita – Ok, tengo dos posturas. Primero, estoy en desacuerdo porque Matthew se pasó de la raya, es un pervertido y va a ocasionar muchos problemas. Si en algún momento Emmett y Jasper tuvieron ganas de golpearlo – se dirigió hacia ellos – tranquilos, lo harán – ambos sonrieron, Jasper por venganza y Emmett por… bueno, porque es Emmett y le encanta todo lo que implica usar su fuerza – Segundo, también estoy de acuerdo porque me cayeron súper bien, en especial Chris – Jasper bufó ante la aclaración, estuvo de mas – además van a ser unos miembros de la familia muy importantes, aún no se porqué pero todos van a amarlos. Bueno… casi todos.

Obviamente Edward no iba a amarlos, eso sería imposible con la postura de Matthew. Aunque si, Chris tiene un aire simpático.

Admito que su don me impresionó. Me gustaría aprender un poco más de eso, y averiguar de todas sus experiencias. En verdad me pareció genial.

- Mi decisión es un "¡Sí!" – concluyó Alice, e hizo que Jasper gruñera bajo. Al parecer el esperaba un "no"

Todos se quedaron mirándome. Pretendían que soltara mi opinión, a la espera de saber mi respuesta para luego, tal vez, juzgarme. Pero no sabía que decir. Los ojos insistentes de los presentes me ponía aún más nerviosa.

- Bueno…- empecé - no sé qué decir. No puedo juzgarlos porque aún no los conozco y no sé nada de ustedes. Tampoco puedo decir que me caen bien, o si nos llevaremos bien. Por las mismas razones que dije antes, además que no soy psíquica o perceptiva, no les puedo dar una respuesta. Elijan según los que ya votaron.

Me miraron decepcionados. Pero ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Si decía "si" Edward y Jasper se enojarían. La verdad que no tenía la necesidad o las ganas de hacer que Edward se enojara conmigo, no podría soportarlo. Quizás me malinterpretaría. Y tenía que pensar que tengo una hija, y el tener a sus padres peleados no era la mejor opción, porque se daría cuenta y las consecuencias las sufriría ella hasta que se nos pase. Además del hecho, que no me gustaría que nos escuchara discutir.

Y si decía "no" los demás se enojarían conmigo, ofendería a los invitados y ni yo misma lo soportaría. Porque cuando yo quise unirme a la familia me recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Tal vez no Rosalie, pero a la larga nos llevamos excelente. No podía ser tan egoísta.

Prefería no hacer daño a nadie, enfrentando su decepción antes que alguien se sintiera herido u ofendido por mis palabras.

- Sin embargo – insistí – deberíamos pensar en cómo modificará esto en nuestra fachada, ¿Qué le vamos a decir a mis padres?

Los Caffrey me miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Tus padres siguen vivos? Espera… ¿cuántos años tienes? Cronológicamente, claro – inquirió Chris

¡Que importaba mi edad! ¡El problema seguía estando!

- Tengo casi 20, y si, mis padres siguen vivos. Pero ese no es el punto, ¿Y que hay de Renesmee? ¿Y Jake? Ni hablar de los licántropos.

Carlisle lo pensó por unos segundos y luego suspiró.

- Tengo la solución – alardeó – Si no te importa, a tus padres les diremos que son primos de Edward…

Mi esposo se paró de golpe con la mirada furiosa y sus aterradores ojos negros. La solución de Carlisle no le había parecido buena.

- ¡Ni hablar! – Explotó – ese no va a tener nada con migo – dijo apuntando a Matt – Ni mi primo, ni amigo, ni nada.

Lo sujeté fuerte del brazo, parecía que se le iba a tirara encima. No quería tener que angustiarme con otra pelea. En estos momentos no era de lo mas conveniente. Además Jake llegaría pronto con Nessie.

No sería correcto que ella viera semejante espectáculo.

- Cálmate hijo – continuó mi cuñado – eso sería lo mas creíble, digo, tienen algo de parecido - ¿algo de parecido? Yo no les veía nada, a no ser por Chris, pero en ese caso era un mínimo – Creí que sería raro presentar más hijos, en todo caso podrían ser primos lejanos. Solo para Forks y los padres de Bella, a los demás podemos decirles que son amigos míos. No seas tan rencoroso Edward. Tu orgullo te está ganando.

El rechinó los dientes en vez de responderle.

Christopher se adelantó con aire tranquilo hacia Edward, me sorprendió que él no se apartara.

- Vamos Edward – intervino Chris - tu padre tiene razón. No seas tan rencoroso y perdona a mi hermano. Sé que estuvo mal, créeme por algo dejé que le dieras una paliza – Matthew bufó – y se merecía mas. Pero entiende que estamos intentando dejara atrás nuestro pasado y comenzar de cero. No pretendemos hacer nada que les moleste, él no te robará a tu mujer. Te prometo que si se comporta indebidamente, yo mismo lo pondré en su lugar.

Ah… estaba siendo tan lindo y considerado….

Matt se burló de el.

- Por favor hermano, te ves patético, además no puedes hacerme nada sin que yo te baje la cara.

Eso si que era ser desubicado. Su hermano se estaba comportando tan amablemente que hasta a Edward le había caído bien y el solo empeoraba las cosas.

- ¡Tu cállate idiota! – le advirtió Christopher – No le hagan caso. Hemos vivido tantas cosas que se ha vuelto tan estúpido y orgulloso.

Estúpido, claro que si. Terriblemente estúpido.

Me puso tonta cuando ví que mi amado le sonreía con tranquilidad.

- No pasa nada, y yo también debo controlar mi orgullo. – Admitió Edward – en lo demás no te preocupes, que si alguien tiene que bajarle la cara voy a ser yo – eso si me lo esperaba – nadie se mete con lo que es mío, sin sufrir las consecuencias, y él no va a ser la excepción.

Sexy. No se porqué me resultaba tan irresistible el que se ponga celoso o que me llame SUYA.

- Entonces, estás seguro de lo que tienes – divulgó con una sonrisa de pervertido, como la de su hermano. – no creo que nadie se atreva a quitártela. No quiero sonar atrevido, pero cazaste una hermosa mujer y por lo visto la traes loca.

Edward rió pagado de si mismo.

Rodee los ojos. ¡Hombres!

Me besó tiernamente y yo bufé.

- ¿Cuándo fue que me convertí del amor de tu vida a un trofeo? – protesté haciendo un puchero.

- Amor, con solo verte me vuelves loco. Y cuando haces eso… - acarició mi mueca con sus dedos – te ves sensual y me pones peor. No eres un trofeo, eres mucho mas que una mujer para presumir, y me siento tan afortunado porque eres perfecta. ¡Te amo tanto!

De acuerdo, solo eso bastó para caer rendida a sus pies. ¡Maldito deseo!

* * *

_Holiita! gente mosha!_

_bueno, yo estoy de lujo, voy a comenzar dos fics nuevos y tengo un OS en fila!_

_Estoy a punto de empezar los trimestrales y ahora vamos con la cosa seria..._

_Al principio, ya tenía adelantados unos 4 capitulos en el blog, y la actualizacion aquí hiba a ser semanal hasta que emparejaramos._

_ok, el asunto es que ya se acabaron los capitulos adelantados, asi q les pido infinita paciencia si me tardo un poco mas de una semana (dos como maximo) prometo que haré lo posible!_

_El martes q viene tienen nuevo cap seguro, y hoy (si puedo, sino mañana) colgaré un fic nuevo! Se llama "Siempre fui tuya"_

_Vamos con los reviews:_

**_Lau Aliice Cullen:_** Mi lectora mas fiel! te amo de verdad nena! tus palabras son hermosas, cariño. creeme que me esforzaré al maximo con esta historia!A mi también me ecanta que edward sea celoso! el tiene que pelear por bells! Un pequeño dato...habrán muchos problemas con Matthew, pero el pobre tiene un pasado terrible T.T

_**TishaCullen:**_ q bueno que te guste mi fic! bienvenida a la familia "AfCullen" creo q la mayoría amamos a un Edward celoso, es q es irresistible!

_**Krismery**_: si ¿verdad? a q Edward es un encanto hasta cuando está celoso jaja!

_**Sara Cullen Paramore:**_ Pues es un gusto tenerte de vuelta, este capi va dedicado a ti tambien como bienvenida!

_**Cris:**_ pues bienvenida también cariño, es un placer satisfacer a mis lectoras!

Ok, bye bye mis amores! **REVIEWS**!


	15. ¿Nuevos Cullen?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y trama principal pertenecen a la maravillosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo pongo el corazon y la imaginacion en cada capítulo. Los nuevos personajes son absolutamente mios. MIOS! **

* * *

_Este capítulo está dedicado a mis amigos del cole que ni saben que es crepúsculo. Acá les resumí un poco incultos! jajaj. Los amo _

* * *

**CAP 14 - ¿Nuevos Cullen?**

— Lamento mucho todo esto, Bella — se disculpó Chris — Debemos ser un estorbo para ti y tu esposo…

Hay no… pobre Chris, no era justo que cargara la culpa de su hermano.

¿De que modo podía ser un estorbo, si era uno de los hombres mas amables que había conocido?

— Claro que no Chris — le acaricié el hombro — no eres ninguna carga. No te preocupes por Edward.

— Pero es que mi hermano… — continuó, parecía decepcionado de sí mismo, sus ojos reflejaban vergüenza — aún no puedo creer que te faltara el respeto de aquella manera. He hecho todo lo posible por alejarlo de ese camino… pero nada parece funcionar con él. — se lamentó friccionando sus dedos con fuerza, como si quisiera consolarse a si mismo — Antes de morir, mi madre me había hecho jurar que no dejaría que cometiera el mismo error que Catherine… pero yo lo abandoné…

¿Error? ¿Catherine?

Oh Dios. No podía creer la confianza que me había tomado para estar contándome todas esas cosas…

— No tienes porque contármelo — quise librarlo del pesar y de aquel momento incómodo. Pues se veía demasiado nervioso al pronunciar cada palabra — si es algo personal…

Gruñó bajo, agarrándose los cabellos.

— Pero es que me siento tan culpable — admitió penosamente — Si yo lo hubiera acompañado el sería más feliz y no estaría provocando esta clase de problemas.

¿Si el lo hubiera acompañado?

Me dio la impresión de que habían vivido muchos problemas… y Matthew había sufrido las consecuencias.

Pero… ¿Para que hacerlo sentir peor, alimentando sus malos recuerdos?

Si el no estaba listo para hablar, entonces no tenía que hacerlo. De todos modos, recién nos estábamos conociendo.

Debería cambiar de tema. Sacarlo de aprietos.

— Hablemos de otra cosa Christopher — le propuse.

Pareció aliviado de sacarse la presión, aunque no entendía en que momento le había presionado. Tal vez mi mirada curiosa y expectante me había delatado.

— Edward parece enojado — rió de manera fingida.

Sabía perfectamente que una persona no podía reír después de lo que me acababa de confesar.

— Ah, si. Supongo… — le dije siguiéndole la corriente — pero es con Matthew.

Y resultaba ser demasiado obvio. No hacía falta estar cerca para notar las miradas asesinas de mi esposo para con el recién llegado. Le había tomado un resentimiento que no me esperaba de él.

— Y lo entiendo perfectamente — coincidió — Parece ser un hombre demasiado seguro de si mismo, no me gustaría saber lo que pasaría si desprotejo la mente de mi hermano.

Me carcajee ante la realidad de sus palabras, y el se unió a mis risotadas. Dábamos la impresión de viejos amigos. Sin dudas me llevaría bien con él.

— Te aseguro que no te gustaría estar en su lugar — le advertí, intentando en vano sonar seria — Considérate con suerte por caerle de maravillas.

— Es muy celoso ¿verdad? — preguntó enarcando una ceja.

La verdad, nunca me había detenido a pensarlo. Normalmente, no le ponía especial interés a sus celos. El no se comportaba de aquella manera hace un año. No era tan… extremista.

— Si — le contesté, insegura.

Me miró confundido. Si tan solo supiera lo adorable que lucía con su cara de "¿Qué?"

— No siempre fue así — mas que una pregunta, sonaba como una suposición

Y, de nuevo, tenía razón.

— Era celoso, naturalmente — le desmentí — pero no tanto… Todo empezó luego de que nos casamos, y eso que fue hace un año. ¿Quieres escuchar mi historia?

Asintió con una sonrisa hermosa. Descubrí que aún conservaba un mínimo rastro de su encanto infantil.

— Ok, ahí va — comencé — te la voy a acortar un poco, así te es mas fácil y menos aburrido… Nos conocimos hace cuatro años, yo era humana — esperé que se sorprendiera, como muchos lo habían hecho, pero no mostró ninguna reacción fuera de lo normal — me enamoré perdidamente de él, pero no sabía que era vampiro. Poco a poco fui recolectando datos y terminé desabriéndolo. El esperaba que saliera corriendo asustada pero no, al contrario, me parecía… ¿fascinante? Y atractivo. Me llevó a conocer a toda su familia, nos hicimos amigos y toda la cosa — le resumí, por miedo a que no quisiera escucharme — Mas tarde, a un trío de vampiritos se les antojó matarme. Por supuesto que Edward no iba a permitirlo, y trató de alejarme. Con la suerte que tengo, James (así se llamaba uno de ellos) me engañó e hizo que fuera a buscarlo…

— Y supongo que con lo tierna e ingenua que eres, caíste en la trampa — me interrumpió.

— ¡Oye! — le reproché, divertida — borra tu sarcasmo y déjame terminar con mi drama. — se disculpó, no muy convincentemente y proseguí — Casi logra su objetivo, pero mi ángel llegó a tiempo para salvarme — suspiré — Y fue así como mató al primero. Para molarla, sus otros dos amigos empezaron a planear su venganza. ... Cuando cumplí dieciocho, hubo un incidente con alguien de la familia…

— Jasper — adivinó, lo miré extrañada. ¿Cómo sabía eso? — Era la opción mas creíble. Tiene un temperamento inestable — respondió como si me leyera la mente. Aún así no entendía como conocía tanto a Jazz

— Me tienes confundida, pero mejor sigo — confesé — A causa de eso… el me dejó… y… caí en la depresión. No voy a obligarte a escuchar eso. El punto es que cometí muchas imprudencias y mi mejor amigo (que resultó ser un hombre lobo) me salvó la vida numerosas veces. Ese fue el comienzo de sus celos... Alice, creyó que estaba muerta porque me tiré de un acantilado y empezó otra odisea…

(…)

Chris parecía cada vez mas interesado en mi historia, y eso me encantaba.

— Así que no me dejaba estar con él. Tardé demasiado en darme cuenta que eran celos. Quería a toda costa que nos casemos, pero yo no aceptaba, porque tenía un pensamiento algo… retorcido sobre el matrimonio joven. Luego se me ocurrió un "trato" y nos comprometimos.

Chris iba a hablar, pero no lo dejé. Sinceramente, no quería contarle sobre nuestro "trato"

(…) Y así murió la tercera amenaza. Antes que eso, Jacob se enteró que iba a casarme y amenazó con dejarse asesinar. No iba a permitirlo y… lo besé. Lo sé, lo se, en mi defensa, no había pensado bien las cosas. Pero valió la pena.

— Nena, — alardeó — le das muchas razones por las cuales celar. ¿No crees que tu lo provocas? Digo… ¿Enserio tenías que besarlo?

— Bueno… — intenté defenderme — supongo. Si yo no lo hubiera besado no me habría dado cuenta de muchas cosas… — Y valla que muchas… — Me confundió un poco, pero estaba segura que Edward era la razón de mi existir…

Mi media naranja, mi alma gemela mi todo…

— Yo siempre lo supe — interrumpió Edward, que había aparecido de repente abrazándome por la espalda — mi mujer, perfecta… y te esperé por casi un siglo. Toda la espera valió la pena, con tal de encontrarte en mi camino… — susurró en mi oído haciéndome estremecer — Y mírate ahora, casada con un vampiro ¿Te lo habrías imaginado?

No, claro que no.

Nunca me imagine encontrar a alguien como el, tan especial, hermoso, perfecto. Menos un vampiro. Pero… ¿Podía pedir mas cuando tenía la perfección a mi lado?

— No, cariño.— admití — Y es en momentos como éste en los que agradezco a mi mala suerte, por ponerme a un vampiro ante mis ojos. Me haces la mujer mas feliz del mundo — le dije culminando en un tierno beso en los labios.

¿Acaso merecía tal suerte?

No era mera coincidencia, era el destino… si, eso debe ser, el DESTINO. Era la única opción racional, ya que tantas mujeres - mucho mas hermosas que yo - habían estado enamoradas de él y no les era correspondido.

"Destinados a estar juntos" suena tan romántico. Como esas películas en la que un chico está solo, lleno de problemas y encuentra a su chica, o "salvación" como les gustaba decir — incluyendo a mi esposo — Es un perfecto ejemplo para nosotros:

El estaba solo, decepcionado de si mismo, odiándose y desmintiendo la existencia de su alma. Además de creerse un monstruo.

Yo estaba sola, SOLA de verdad. Con mi autoestima por los pisos, siendo aburrida y corriente. Comenzando una nueva vida… y

¡Zaz! Aparece un vampiro, nos amigamos, peleamos, enfrentamos problemas, nos volvemos a amar, y listo ¡Ya estamos casados!

— Y entonces… — intervino Chris, sacándome de mis pensamientos — ¿Por qué no te unes Edward?

Al volver la mirada hacia el, me di cuenta que ya se había acomodado en la sala.

Giré hacia mi esposo esperando una respuesta.

— De acuerdo — aceptó indiferente — pero no diré nada porque están hablando de mis "celos"

— Vamos, amor. Sabes que es verdad

Rodó los ojos y lo llevé al sillón doble.

Me senté en la esquina para que él estuviera en mi lado, pero se recostó apoyando su cabeza en mi regazo. Guiñó el ojo mientras yo, acariciaba su cabello.

— Sigue, Bella — pidió Christopher — se pone mas interesante.

Retomé la palabra, en donde me había quedado.

— No hay mucho que seguir — le dije, pues era verdad, la historia caso acababa. O algo así… — Jacob pareció entenderlo, un poco pero… pude seguir con mis planes. Luego vino el asunto con mi padre (…) estaba muy nerviosa, aunque admito que nos fue realmente bien... En la ceremonia de la liga, Mike Newton, tenía "pensamientos inapropiados"

— Demasiado inapropiados y… — se quejó Edward. Pero lo silencié.

— ¿A que no sabes lo que hizo este hombre? — alardee divertida. Chris levantó una ceja — ¡le tiró la liga a Mike en la cara!

Todos nos empezamos a reír, incluso pude escuchar risas fuera de la casa.

Era inevitable, pero ¿Cómo resistirse? ¡Fue épico!

No fue de lo mas diplomático, pero hay que admitir que le alegró el día a varios. Pobre Newton, si no habrá tenido que soportar burlas por todos lados.

Cuando terminamos con la diversión, me puse tensa.

¿Debería contarle de Renesmee?

Tal vez… o tal vez no.

Escuché a lo lejos el rugir de un motor… era el coche patrulla.

— ¡Charlie! — alerté.

¡Maldición! No había pensado que deberíamos presentarlos tan pronto.

¿Qué iba a decirle?

"Oye, Charlie. A que no me crees. Unos primos lejanos de Edward, cuya existencia desconocía, han venido a visitarnos. ¡¿No es genial?"

Si, como no.

— Tranquila, es solo Seth — susurró Edward

¿Y como para que venía? ¿Con el coche patrulla?

**Seth POV**

Conducía el coche patrulla hacia la casa Cullen para darle la gran noticia a Bella.

Apostaba a que no iba a esperarse lo que tenía para decir…

Antes de aparcar pude percibir un extraño — y horrible — aroma. ¿Más vampiros?

Otra vez amigos de Carlisle ¡Magnifico!

Emmett ya me esperaba con la puerta abierta y una sonrisa al estilo del gato Sonriente. Algo había tras esa expresión traviesa.

— ¡Hey Cachorrito! — me saludó

¡Agh! ¡Como odiaba ese apodo!

— ¡Que onda, mastodonte! — le respondí. Entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente. Sabía cuanto le molestaba.

— No voy a pelear contigo, Little Puppy, pero… ¿Quieres conocer a los nuevos Cullen?

¿¡Nuevos Cullen!

* * *

_Ok, ok, este capítulo está del asco, pero hice lo posible._

_Ultimamente no tengo tiempo para nada y menos para escribir. Este lo hice a las apuraditas y quedé un tantito decepcionada de mi misma._

_Es que no les estoy dedicando tiempo y eso me pone mal. Pero mejor juzguenmme ustedes._

_Dejen sus **REVIEWS**_

_Los** REVIEWS** me inspiran_

_Y pasen por mi nueva historia **"Siempre fuí tuya"**!_


	16. Los primos de Edward

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y trama principal pertenecen a la maravillosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo pongo el corazon y la imaginacion en cada capítulo. Los nuevos personajes son absolutamente mios. MIOS! **

* * *

_Este capítulo está dedicado a mi alma gemela, amigo de toda la vida, compañero, confidente y muchas cosas mas: Mi Luky-teddy. Te amoo bonitooh! _

* * *

**CAP 15 —Te presento a… los primos de Edward**

— Seth —comencé sin saber como iba a explicárselo —ellos… ellos son… ehm… los primos de Edward —solté recordando el plan que Carlisle había ideado.

No tenía ni idea de cual iba a ser su reacción. El solía ser bastante impredecible.

Edward hizo una mueca de disgusto, supuse que se debía a algún pensamiento, lo que me inquietó aún mas. Chris sonrió, pero Matthew estaba frío y tenso como una roca.

Me asusté, por una extraña razón. Sentí cosquillas en mi inactivo estómago, de esas que pasan cuando se tiene miedo o un mal presentimiento. Estaba desesperada por que alguien rompiera ese maldito silencio y de ese modo se llevara mi tensión.

Seth llenó sus pulmones de aire.

— Da igual —suspiró sorprendiéndonos a todos —me va y me viene quienes sean. Pero no me mientan. Digo… no soy estúpido, ellos —dijo señalando a los nuevos miembros de la familia —no son ningunos primos de Edward, estoy seguro que de nadie.

Emmett se acercó al niño y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

— ¿Te traduzco cachorrito? —Preguntó; y respondió sin esperar ningún consentimiento —Son vampiros nuevos, van a formar parte de la familia como primos del "niño bonito" y vas a tener que acostumbrarte porque rondarán Forks por un tiempo largo. ¿Entendiste? ¿O quieres que te lo explique otra vez y mas lento?

Su sarcasmo tuvo como respuesta un puñetazo por parte del lobo.

— ¡Cierra tu pico, drácula! Que no soy retardado —se defendió, ante la burla de mi hermano.

— ¡Hey! —Protestó Emmett — ¡No se vale, me copiaste! ¡Yo le digo drácula a Edward a sus espaldas!

Parecía un niño chiquito peleando. No podía creer que le dijera así a mi esposo, resultaba demasiado infantil y usado.

— ¡No es cierto! —Contradijo Seth, inclinándose hacia adelante a la defensiva —Tú dices que parece un drácula metrosexual*.

¡¿Qué! ¿¡Drácula metrosexual! ¿¡Como se atrevía?

Miré a Edward para ver su expresión, pero era indiferente. Me pregunto si ya sabía eso o es que era cuestión de orgullo.

Los Caffrey se partían de la risa, y yo solo seguí esperando que Edward se le tirara encima al oso.

— Además también te dice Draculín, murciélago emo o vampiro sin colmillos, te pone un montón de apodos vergonzosos —siguió Seth, pero esta vez dirigiéndose al aludido.

— ¡No seas bocón, mermelada!

Mi esposo les hizo las señas para que cortaran con el tema, dejándolos a ambos con ganas de seguir.

Traducción: Emmett es un idiota, pero directo.

¿Qué mejor que unas excusas al estilo oso para entender todo sin tanto rodeo? NA—DA

— — — — — — — — — — — — —

— Ya te dije que me da igual —repitió Seth, harto de mis explicaciones —asunto terminado, Bells.

Aún cuando se me hacía necesario explicarle, el chico seguía con su insoportable indiferencia ¿Cuándo madurará?

— Pero Seth… — insistí.

Rodó los ojos y se encaminó a la salida.

— Bla, bla, bla. Voy a decirle a Charlie sobre las visitas. Tal vez necesite estar al tanto para cuando venga.

¿Charlie? ¿Ya estaba mejor? ¿Tanto como para visitarnos?

— ¿Cómo está? —inquirí demandante. Yo también tenía derecho a saber de él. Aunque no nos comunicamos mucho desde el accidente para ahorrarle mas sobresaltos.

— Mejor —contestó curvando el labio —pero ya sabes… cuando eres cuarentón no te recuperas muy rápido… a menos que seas licántropo o vampiro. Entonces puedes vivir cuarenta mil años y no te pasa nada —rió intentando aliviar el ambiente. Pero aún así no lo lograba conmigo.

Me puse a pensar que pasaría en cuarenta años mas… lo que Edward sufrió al morir sus padres, lo pasaría yo también. No podía seguir con esto…

Hice el intento de sacármelo de la cabeza y así seguir con lo demás, pues ahora nos quedaba algo mas importante: decirle todo a Jacob.

Seth se veía incomodo, asi que se lo hice mas fácil y le dejé ir, pero no sin antes suplicarle que me alertara de cualquier noticia de mi padre. Di el asunto como postergado, ya que se hacía imposible un razonamiento. Se había ido con una despedida normal, como cualquier otro día. Porque aquí… no había pasado nada.

No sabía que hacer, con tantas cosas para pensar. Lo primordial siempre sería mi Renesmee y mi Edward, pero para que ellos fueran felices debía serlo yo también. O al menos que lo piensen así.

No todo se trataba de estar en armonía emocional, sino también físicamente. Me espantaba la idea de que alguno de los recién llegados pudiera hacerle algo a mi Nessie.

De acuerdo, convivían entre los humanos… pero ¿Quién me aseguraba que su sangre no los atrajera?

"Edward" le llamé en un susurro casi inaudible.

Se apresuró a abrazarme, tal vez se imaginó que me sentía mal como últimamente me pasaba desde la llegada de Reneé. Le guié para que nos alejáramos un poco de todo el clan y tener mas privacidad; puse mis manos en sus mejillas y lo miré insistentemente. Alejé mi escudo para que pudiera oírme.

"_Amor, estoy muy preocupada. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarle a Renesmee" —_pensé, esperando que tuviera una solución lo suficientemente efectiva.

— No te preocupes por eso, no va a pasarle nada, lo juro —me prometió acariciando mi mentón y depositando un beso en mi frente.

"_Pero hay riesgos. ¿Y si su sangre le atrae a alguno? ¿Qué haremos en ese momento? No podemos estar todo el tiempo detrás de ella o tenerla en brazos por siempre…_

— Te dije que no voy a dejar que nada pase. Son lo mas importante que tengo y nada ni nadie va a hacerles daño. Si lo he prometido tantas veces ¿Por qué te pones así?

Tenía razón, pero de todos modos mis instintos me superaban.

"_Porque siempre tendré miedo, Edward. Es mi hija, supongo que es algo así como el instinto maternal. No puedo evitar el pensar que algo pudiera pasarle"_

En realidad no podía evitarlo con casi todos los que me rodeaban.

— Te entiendo —concordó —pero por favor metete en esa hermosa y sexy cabecita que voy a estar detrás de ustedes a cada momento —dijo dulcemente — No me gusta verte de este modo. Tranquilízate un poco y disfruta cada momento porque no durarán para siempre.

Me besó tiernamente.

"_Lo intentaré, aún así ¿Ya has pensado que vamos a decirle a ella y a Jacob?"_

Debía preguntarlo, pues yo no había encontrado una explicación adecuada para ellos.

— Era lo que estaba por preguntarle a Carlisle. —Admitió, ya fuera del tema de discusión —Llamaré a Jacob para que traiga a Renesmee y presentarla ¿Si? Entre tanto, procura cambiar de ánimo. Serénate y pon esa sonrisita que tanto me gusta. —dijo acariciando mis labios —Te amo, te amo, te amo.

Me besó por última vez y me dejó sola con todos mis dilemas.

Durante los minutos en los que Edward conversaba con Carlisle y esperábamos la llegada de Jake con mi hija, Alice se la pasaba toqueteando mi cabello. Luego tuvo la gran idea de probarme los últimos peinados de la nueva revista GlamStyle. Ya debería dolerme la cabeza, si fuera humana, por tantas veces que cepillaba, hacía, deshacía y rehacía los peinados.

Para distraerme, empecé a contar los clips que ponía para sujetar el lío de cabello.

Jake no debería tardar tanto, nunca lo hacía…

Tomé mi móvil y le envié un texto.

"_Jake ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Estás volviéndome loca — Bella"_

Contestó recién a los dos minutos, que fueron los mas largos en mi vida.

"_Que no te salgan canas verdes*, ahora estamos saliendo — Jacob"_

¿Recién ahora?

¡Pero si le habían llamado hacen más de treinta minutos!

"_¡Pero si te estamos esperando desde hace rato! ¡Que sucede contigo! ¡¿Quieres matarme? —Bella"_

Me lo imaginé rodando los ojos como de costumbre y rechistando por mi insistencia. En mi defensa, tenía justificación para mi histeria.

"_Deja el nerviosismo. Fue por Nessie"_

¿Por qué se demoraría por mi hija?

¡¿Le habría pasado algo?

— Bella, no te estás relajando —me regañó Edward desde el otro lado de la casa.

De seguro lo habrá leído en Jasper o habría visto mi rostro por Alice. No le dí mucha importancia y me limité a enviar otro mensaje.

"_¿Qué sucedió con Renesmee? ¿Está herida? ¿Le sucede algo?_

La siguiente respuesta llegó mas rápido. Abrí el texto urgentemente.

"_¡No, como crees! Pero estaba viendo su programa de TV"_

Me alivié ¿Acaso no podía incluir eso en el mensaje anterior?

Seguido al anterior, otro texto llegó poco después.

"_Aún no entiendo que le ve de interesante a Consentidos*, es una novela de niñitos estúpidos y mimados"_

¿Consentidos? ¿La novela de América?

"_¡Jake te dije que no dejaras que viera consentidos! ¡No es para su edad!"_

Nota personal: No le confíes tu hija a un licántropo. Mucho menos si es su objeto de impronta y deja que haga lo que se de la gana con solo poner su carita de ángel.

"_¿Un año? Creo que ningún programa es apto para menores de un año que no sea Mickey Mouse y sus amiguitos. Ah, y ya estamos llegando"_

¡Por fin!

Sentí el volvo aparcar en la entrada y corrí hacia ellos.

Apenas abrió la puerta, empujé a Jake y tomé en brazos a mi hija.

— ¡Mami! ¡Te extrañé mucho! —gritó de emoción, abrazándome.

Sentí como Matthew maldecía y Chris jadeaba ante la noticia de mi maternidad. Supongo que el no mencionarlo tampoco había sido buena idea.

Edward corrió hacia nosotras, deslizó su brazo por mi cintura y con el otro, tomó la manita de Renesmee para unirse al abrazo familiar.

Escuché gruñidos y gemidos por parte de Matt, parecía enojado y ¿decepcionado?

— ¿Como está la princesita de papá? —le preguntó Edward, mientras me la quitaba de los brazos.

Miré a mi alrededor. Todos estaban serios, menos Jasper que esbozaba una sonrisa burlona y Matthew que apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula. Me extrañó que Emmett no estuviera riéndose.

Jacob lucía tan nervioso como yo, hace algunos minutos, porque con el tener a Nessie en mis brazos olvidaba cualquier problema o enojo.

Alice hizo una mueca de asco al ver toda la ropa de marca que le había elegido a su sobrina, totalmente sucia.

Me volví a replantear: No confíes a tu hija a un LICANTROPO, porque se le pasa la costumbre de andar en cuatro patas por la tierra.

Antes que me diera cuenta, preguntó lo que ya me estaba preparando para contestar.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos, papi? —le dijo inocentemente.

Preparados…

Listos…

¡Dispara Nessie!

* * *

No quiero se aguafiestas pero... jajaja

Como prometí otra publicación en martes.

Como regalito les voy a dejar un adelanto:

_**"- No voy a permitirlo! ¡Que se larguen!**_

_**- Jake**_

_**- ¡No Bells! ¿Que no te das cuenta? ¡Tienes una hija y no te importa! ¡Ella está en riesgo!**_

_**- ¡Jacob Black, no le hables así a mi Bella! - gritó Edward**_

_**- ¡Callate chupasangres! Tu menos!**_"

Porfavor dejen **REVIEWS!**

**Los necesito para seguir!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS**


	17. ¡Los quiero fuera!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y trama principal pertenecen a la maravillosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo pongo el corazon y la imaginacion en cada capítulo. Los nuevos personajes son absolutamente mios. MIOS! **

* * *

_A mi Luky-teddy que se fué de vieje de egresados! te adoro bonito! lastima que viajen tarde. Maldigo a esa empresa estafadora. BUUU A LOS ESTAFADORES!_

* * *

**CAP 16 – Los quiero fuera**

- ¿Quiénes son ellos, papi? – le preguntó inocentemente.

Al notar mi compostura, Edward me la quitó de en brazos.

Me quedé helada con la reacción de los nuevos miembros de la familia. No me gustaba la forma en que la miraban, hasta yo podía imaginarme como esos ojos la traspasaban. Matthew era muy hostil, aún cuándo se trataba de una niña pequeña. ¿No tenía compasión o remordimiento?

- ¿Mami? – reclamó mi atención y me tendió las manitas para que la tomara en brazos de nuevo; no me negué. En absoluto, me dejaba mas tranquila el estrecharla contra mi pecho, me daba la sensación de seguridad al poder apartarla de tanta frialdad y desprecio.

Chris dio un paso hacia atrás, tenso.

- Son primos de tu padre, cariño – me apresuré en contestar – primos lejanos. Vendrían a ser como tus tíos. – le dije asimilando el hecho que a partir de ahora tendría que convivir con ellos.

Mostró confusión, pero luego fue remplazada por una sonrisa deslumbrante, robando varios suspiros. Parecía encantada con la idea de agrandar la familia.

Me sobresaltó su armoniosa risa, que rompía la tensión del ambiente. Escuché algo parecido a un "no puede ser" por parte de Christopher.

- ¡Vienen a mi fiesta de princesas! ¿Verdad? – se entusiasmó.

¡Bendita inocencia!

Con todo lo que estaba pensando me había olvidado por completo de la celebración de su primer cumpleaños. Esme y Reneé se la habían pasado organizándola. Temía decepcionarlas con una cancelación. Ellas no se lo merecían, tanto tiempo gastado…

- Princesa, me temo que tendremos que cancelarla

Vi la tristeza en sus ojos, y era algo que no quería recordar.

Sus labios temblaban de manera penosa. Sus ojitos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que veía venir.

Había lastimado a mi propia hija. Sabía que era muy importante para ella, pero había que tener en cuenta que muchos humanos y lobos en la cercanía de los recién llegados no era una buena idea.

¿Valía la pena ver así a mi hija para asegurar el bien de muchos?

¿Si? Entonces ¿Por qué no me sentía bien conmigo misma y con la decisión que había tomado?

- Lo siento, bebe. Lo lamento tanto. Perdóname, perdóname – le supliqué quebrándome en las últimas palabras. Enterré mi rostro en su cabello, pero cariñosamente me apartó.

¿Estaba enojada conmigo? Me lo merecía.

- No importa mami – dijo llorando, forzando una sonrisa. Ella no quería que me sintiera culpable, pero ya era tarde – te perdono. Podemos hacer otra fiesta, nos queda tu cumpleaños, además solo tendré que esperar hasta el año que viene.

Como si un año fuese poco…

Me sentía extremadamente apenada y avergonzaba por haberla hecho llorar. Nunca pensé que yo sería la causa.

Edward acarició mi cabello tiernamente, haciéndome sentir aún peor, si es que era posible. Aumentaba el peso del remordimiento.

- Amor, no tenemos que cancelarla, si quieres… - pintó un rayito de esperanza en medio de mi pesar. – podemos hacerla, no creo que vaya a ocurrir algo malo. Todo está listo, sería un desperdicio postergarlo.

- Pero… - protesté

- No importa, yo mantendré todo sobre la línea.

Renesmee sonrió a duras penas. Me propuse no mostrar mi preocupación para no arruinarle la ilusión.

Jacob quien no había hablado estaba demasiado tenso. Podía notar los temblores de su cuerpo.

Intentaba, en vano, contenerse. Reconocía su gran esfuerzo.

- ¿Podría alguien explicarme que está pasando? – reclamó con frustración, a causa de nuestra falta de argumentos - Por si no se dieron cuenta, también soy parte de esta familia ¿No es así?.

Suspiré.

Si a alguien no le iba a gustar la noticia era a Jacob Black.

- Jacob… - susurró Carlisle.

El levantó una mano en gesto de disconformidad.

- No quiero ofenderlo Carlisle, pero preferiría que Bella fuera quien me pusiera al tanto – confesó – ella que tiene una idea más cercana de lo que a mí me concierne. – dirigió su mirada hacia mi - ¿Bells?

Me sentí presionada por la insistencia de sus ojos, incluso los de los demás, quienes ahora me miraban esperando mi explicación.

Pero debía buscar la forma de decírselo mostrando el lado positivo, ya que sabía más que nadie que a él no le alegraba la llegada de un nuevo vampiro al clan. Ni siquiera de visita.

- Jake – se asustó al notar el tono de mi voz, algo me decía que ya se la había visto venir. – llegaron buscando una nueva oportunidad y… son vegetarianos como nosotros – me desvié del tema – no existe peligro alguno de que suceda algo con… ellos y eso, ya sabes – bufó, el quería que fuera al grano, lo interpreté enseguida – van a quedarse con nosotros. Ahora son dos Cullen más – espeté, esperando temerosa su respuesta.

Su rostro se puso coloradísimo, podía ver la sangre fluir de manera violenta por su cuerpo, que ahora convulsionaba de la ira. Su reacción era algo que me esperaba.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exasperó - ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!

Gritaba de manera escandalosa, empezaba a asustarme, de verdad.

Hice una mueca. El dolor y los recuerdos que me traía verlo de aquella manera, no eran nada felices. Miré a mi esposo en busca de su ayuda, pero no encontraba alguna expresión que no fuera indiferencia.

- Jake – hice el intento de tranquilizarlo.

Sin embargo no me dejó ni empezar que ya me había interrumpido con sus gritos

- ¡Los quiero fuera! – ordenó furioso. Lo delataban las venas oculares hinchadas y los ojos ligeramente colorados y abiertos como platos. - ¡Por Dios, Bella! ¡Es tu hija! ¿¡Siquiera te importa que esté en peligro! ¡No seas tan malditamente egoísta!

Sus palabras me llegaron demasiado profundo, apuñalando la herida que aún no había terminado de cicatrizar.

Gemí de dolor.

Me merecía algo peor por no poder mantener a salvo a mi familia. Tal vez lo conveniente sería mantenerla a salvo de mí.

Edward se envaró. Luego corrió a mi lado y me abrazó fuertemente cuando jadee de angustia. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

- ¡No le hables así a mi Bella! – se le encaró, ofendido por su trato hacia mi. ¿Podía parar de ser tan protector? - ¿¡Que sucede contigo Black! ¿¡Has perdido los estribos? ¡Pues serénate o voy a tener que hacerlo yo!

Esto empeoró la situación del licántropo quien parecía prepararse para atacar.

- ¡Cállate chupasangres! Tú menos que menos deberías haberlo pensado – se justificó, mi amigo - ¡Pero que clase de padres son!

Edward iba a tirársele encima si no fuera porque Nessie le puso las manos sobre su brazo

- Por favor, papi – le suplicó con aquella voz tan dulce que la caracterizaba. Tenía el ceño fruncido del disgusto – no le hagas daño a Jake por mi culpa. Prometo que seré buena con mis tíos. Pero papi, por favor, no pelees con él.

Sentí mi corazón estrujarse al ver la tristeza que la inundaba. Como su carita se descomponía y como se culpaba por nuestros errores. Sus lagrimitas de cristal volvían a asomarse por sus rosadas mejillas. Era como ver a un ángel llorar… devastador.

Nunca debí haberla expuesto a tales cosas. Tenía que oponerme o tal vez huir con ellos a donde sea. Pero fui cobarde y ahora me tocaba pagar las consecuencias.

Los ojos, ya negros, de mi esposo parecían opacarse cada vez más cuando le observó. Jadeó quebrado por tan penosa imagen. Acarició su rostro y ella me indicó que la bajara. Cuando lo hice, Edward se arrodilló para abrazarla a su altura.

Vi como Nessie ponía su mano en su mejilla y él fruncía el seño.

- Claro, cielo – dijo él, a lo que sea que le hubiese "mostrado". Besó su frente.

Estaba nervioso, por lo que noté. Se giró hacia los Caffrey

- Ella es Renesmee – la presentó por lo que deduje que a eso se debía su charla secreta – es nuestra hija.

- No – negó Matt – ella… imposible, es imposible

Por primera vez desde que los hermanos Caffrey llegaron, Matthew despertó en mí, una terrible lástima. Sus ojos desbordaban angustia y su rostro descompuesto tristeza y culpa.

Me pregunté que tanto problema había con Renesmee.

Nessie se adelantó dos pasos recelosa, conociendo el último encuentro con vampiros sin que supieran de su existencia. Chris retrocedió cuatro zancadas, asustado, mientras su hermano se había quedado helado en su lugar. Mi hija siguió avanzando lentamente con su padre por detrás.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del mayor de los hermanos, le extendió la mano con una sonrisa. Él, temeroso, se agachó y dejó que le tocara la mejilla.

Continuó con el procedimiento anterior: darle a conocer la verdad.

Matt, se tensó de inmediato al comenzar a "mostrarle" su versión de la historia. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y su rostro se convertía en una mueca incomparable de dolor. Si no supiera que mi hija no podía hacerle daño, hubiera corrido a apartarlo.

De repente se estremeció y la miró de golpe, examinándola. Luego clavó su mirada en mi rostro y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Esta vez jadeó violentamente, masculló un "no puedo más" y se alejó rápidamente.

- Eso está prohibido – susurró el menor – no tienen ni idea del menudo lio en que se han metido – cada vez alzaba más la voz hasta llegar a gritarnos.

Matthew fruncía el ceño con fuerza y sacudía la cabeza como si quisiera sacarse algo de encima.

- Espera, Chris – intervino, luego de llegar a tranquilizarse un poco por la experiencia reciente – no es lo que crees.

¿De que estaba hablando Matt? ¿Acaso sabía que era Renesmee?

Entonces debería conocer a Nahuel o a alguna de sus hermanas.

- ¡¿De que demonios estás hablando Matthew Connor Caffrey? – inquirió demandante su hermano. Parecía sacado de quicio.

El mayor suspiró, apretó la mandíbula y tomó la palabra.

- No es una niña inmortal Christopher – empezó con voz serenada, que casi no se notaba el nerviosismo y miedo que se podía apreciar minutos antes – pero mejor cuida tu tono cuando me hables, que yo recuerde, sigo siendo el mayor – le reprochó, recibiendo un bufido por parte del aludido – ella es "especial". ¿Te acuerdas de Nameitiri? La chica egipcia.

Chris lo miró confundido.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Nami en todo esto?

El estaba perdido, al igual que todos. ¿Esa Nameitiri era como mi hija?

- Es una híbrida – continuó, pagado de si mismo por su acertada deducción. Aún así quería que prosiguiera – Como la historia de los íncubos que mamá nos contó cuando éramos más jóvenes… y ella estaba viva – Christopher abrió los ojos aún mas, si es que se podía y exhaló violentamente toda su reserva de aire – Es hija biológica de Bella… y Edward.

- Tal y como fue concebida Nameitiri – coincidió su hermano.

Esta vez, Matthew esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

- Y tiene un don, de lo mas interesante – admitió, mientras observaba detenidamente a un incrédulo Christopher - ¿Porqué no dejas que te lo muestre, hermano? No seas tímido.

Él asintió y se acercó lentamente, con un leve rastro de desconfianza.

Dejó que Renesmee se lo explicara todo…

* * *

_Un poco cortito pero ya está aquí!_

_Pues gracias a tods por sus comentarios me inspiran para segir!_

_Pronto les traeré una nueva historia que se llama "corazones divididos" esa ya está completa!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo y me dejen sus hermosos comentarios!_

**REVIEWS, PLEASE REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS!**


	18. Deseo incontrolable

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y trama principal pertenecen a la maravillosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo pongo el corazon y la imaginacion en cada capítulo. Los nuevos personajes son absolutamente mios. MIOS! **

* * *

_A alice alexxandra de Cullen una nueva lectora!_

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMMON (SUAVE PORSUPUESTO)**

* * *

**CAP 17 — Deseo incontrolable**

Una semana había pasado desde que los Caffrey habían llegado, y la familia los había recibido como parte del clan.

Nessie se llevaba de maravillas con Chris, últimamente se la pasaban juntos.

El jueves, Christopher la había llevado a pasear por el bosque con el cuatriciclo de Emmett, ya que la última vez ella había quedado fascinada con el vehículo. Ambos disfrutaban de su compañía, en especial él. Me había estado preguntando porque la encontraba tan interesante como para quedarse horas charlando y jugando.

El viernes hicieron un picnic en el prado. Edward se había tomado la molestia de preparar un sinfín de platillos dulces y salados por medio de internet con su típico lema "todo se puede con la internet". Chris no se opuso a ingerir cualquiera de los alimentos, es más, parecía a gusto saboreando cada porción, tal y como lo haría un humano.

El sábado, Alice, invitó al rubio a participar de la organización de la fiesta de princesas que iban a dar por el cumpleaños de mi hija. Se convirtió en espectador del desfile que montó Alice. Nessie disfrutaba modelando todos los vestidos que había comprado en la mini pasarela, mientras Chris se reía por la soltura de la niña. Según él, ella se convertiría en modelo.

Cada vez que él la miraba tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, casi como Edward. Todo esto hacía estremecer a Jacob, quien estaba en total desacuerdo en que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos.

Rechinaba los dientes en cada momento en el que los veía juntos divirtiéndose o llevándose bien.

¡Malditos celos lobunos!

El y su imprimación me tenían hasta la coronilla. Además, Renesmee tenía todo el derecho de estar con quien quisiera, sin restricciones ni siquiera por cualquier tipo de reclamación lobuna.

De vez en cuando me tentaba a darle una patada en el trasero.

En fin, todos nos llevábamos bien con el menor de los Caffrey; otra cosa muy diferente era con Matthew, quien era la completa antítesis de su hermano.

Desde que Nessie le había tocado para "comunicarse", se rehusó a hacerlo de nuevo. Y para ser mas precisos, apenas se le acercaba.

Tenía una actitud bastante reacia con ella. Lo que incomodaba a todos, en especial a Edward, Jacob y a mi.

Intentaba estar lo bastante distanciado como fuera posible.

Además, había adoptado una actitud desconcertante. Le había pillado, en algunos momentos, solo, callado y mirando al vacío. Y es una ocasión sollozando.

No entendía para nada lo que le andaba pasando; pero coincidí, con Edward, que debíamos averiguarlo.

— Mami — Nessie reclamó mi atención, tirando de mi ropa. Le sonreí en respuesta — tía Alice, abuelita Esme y yo saldremos de compras. ¿Puedes venir tú? — pidió parpadeando repetidamente, costumbre que había aprendido de sus tías. Según ellas, era un "clásico" para deslumbrar y conseguir lo que quisiera.

No puse negarme. La verdad, que de todos modos quería participar en eso.

— Claro — convine.

Sin embargo, continuaba con su miradita compradora. Supuse que escondía algo mas.

— Y… — prosiguió — ¿puede venir… el tío Chris?

Ok, allí estaba.

Siempre hacía lo mismo, comenzaba siendo dulce y luego tiraba la bomba. Como antes había mencionado, había desarrollado una fuerte conexión con el recién llegado mas joven.

No creí que a Edward le importara, pero si a Jasper y Rosalie. Me pregunto cuál sería su respuesta…

— No lo se cielo — le dije, no queriendo hablar de mas, precipitadamente — ¿le preguntaste a tu padre? ¿o a Chris?

Ella rodeó los ojos y puso una mano en la cintura, igualita a Alice.

— Obvio que le pregunté a tío Chris primero, — me aseguró — tía Alice dijo que si y papá también. Pero tío Emm se puso celoso y no me dio permiso. Creo que se enojó porque no lo invité — hizo un puchero

Emmett solía comportarse bastante celoso y egoísta cuando se trataba de su sobrina. Odiaba cada vez que no le incluía en sus planes.

Empezamos a cambiarnos para salir, ya que iríamos a Beverly Hills. Muy lejos para mi gusto, pero allí se encontraban las boutiques más prestigiosas y adecuadas para la ocasión. Tomé una de mis carteras y guardé la chequera, las tarjetas y dinero en efectivo por si acaso. Emm, demostraba su disconformidad a cada segundo con sus muecas.

Al final, Rose lo convenció de quedarse con ella con la excusa de que podrían hacer "cosas mas interesantes" para que el no se aburriera.

En ese instante apareció Edward, quien me tomó la cintura por las espaldas y me apretó contra él. Me besó con fiereza el cuello, lo que me hizo gemir.

De no ser porque Emmett y Rosalie se estaban manoseando en el sillón, hubiese reñido a mi esposo.

— Que tal si dejas que vallan ellos y nos saltamos la salida — propuso en susurros a mis oídos, con su típica voz seductora y un poco ronca mientras depositaba húmedos besos por mi cuello y hombros — podemos ir un ratito a la cabaña… o a otro lugar si deseas. Lo que quieras, mi amor.

Mordisqueó suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja. Una sola palabra… sexy.

Para ese entonces, ya me había seducido y calentado. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a este hombre?

Se me hizo un nudo en el bajo vientre, como cada vez que tenía es tipo de "roces" conmigo. La tentación me tenía bajo silencio, por lo que no logré articular una respuesta, la cual tampoco había pensado.

Sus caricias parecían cosquillas eléctricas cuando sus dedos bajaban desde mi cuello, por los contornos de mi torso, desembocando en la cintura, donde sus manos se tornaron posesivas y me apretó.

— ¿Estas seguro? — inquirí, sospechando que solo estuviese jugando conmigo.

Soltó una risita contra mi garganta, y su aliento hizo hormiguear mi piel. Me estremecí ante aquella sensación.

— Tan seguro como las ganas que tengo, de arrancarte la ropa ahora mismo.

¡Ya está! Eso fue todo lo que requirió para destruir mi cordura.

Por supuesto que me apenó no ir con Renesmee, pero a ella pareció no importarle en absoluto y menos a mi cuñada, quién se demostraba aliviada que me quedara en casa.

Edward y yo, caminamos por la espesura del bosque hasta llegar a la cabaña. Apenas abrimos la puerta, me alzó. Y en cuestión de menos de un segundo, me tenía aprisionada en el sillón, besándome y acariciándome frenéticamente, tanto que me hizo gemir alto.

Escuché como se desgarraba la tela en nuestras manos. Pegué una ojeada a los retazos de las prendas, tirados en el suelo, totalmente destrozados por la desesperación con la que las rompimos.

— Eres perfecta, mi amor — susurró con la voz ronca por la excitación que ambos estábamos sufriendo — hermosa y perfecta.

Volví a gemir. La atracción era tan fuerte, que tan solo sus palabras me hacían caer rendida a sus pies. Tantos halagos me empalagaban, sus caricias me embriagaban y la demostración de nuestro amor me llenaba de dicha.

Lamió y mordisqueó traviesamente mi cuello, para luego bajar por mi clavícula.

Descendió por el valle de mis pechos hasta llegar a mi ombligo dejando la huella húmeda de su trayecto.

Reprimí un grito, por el placer que me estaba dando mientras bajaba aún mas. Se detuvo en mi parte baja arrancando con los dientes de un tirón, mis bragas de encaje púrpura. Las cuales, cabe decir, que me resultaban un tanto provocativas; no podía esperar nada mas de la lencería francesa comprada por Alice. Aunque también había que admitir, que tenían ciertas ventajas en cuanto a Edward se respectaba.

Para entonces, no quedaba nada mas que pedacitos de encaje por el suelo, y sin darme cuenta, también le había quitado sus bóxers por acto reflejo.

Volvió a subir hasta los bordes de mis pechos, besándolos y acariciándolos, con esa maestría sexual que recién conocía. Me aferré a su cabellera dorada y cerré los ojos.

De pronto me invadió un pequeño dolor placentero, Edward me había vuelto a morder. Las mordidas no eran un gesto habitual en él. Arquee la espalda y me dejé llevar por las sensaciones que producía en mi cuerpo.

Nuestros miembros se rozaron y el fuego del deseo se apoderó de mi por completo, quemándome por dentro. Necesitaba con urgencia a Edward, y al parecer él estaba en las mismas.

Entró en mi con un empujón suave y profundo.

Ese fue el momento en que empezó con sus estocadas delicadas, profundas y cariñosas. Según él, aún le parecía una bailarina de cristal.

Sin embargo, esta vez no fue como las anteriores, sino que sus movimientos de convirtieron en salvajes, llenos de pasión y frenéticos. No me importó, para nada, ya que eran mas placenteros tanto como extraños en el.

Me subió las piernas con impaciencia, mientras yo me fundía en sus caricias. Busqué el rostro de Edward, me sorprendió su expresión de vulnerabilidad, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Lo deseé tanto que casi dolió.

Le abracé cuando sentí una explosión de calor y placer que me transportaban hacia el cielo, dejando mi mente en blanco. El gruñó ferozmente, llegando también al clímax y se tumbó a mi lado. Gracias a Alice y Esme que habían elegido un sillón extenso…

Mientras seguía en mi nube, no pude evitar el pensar acerca de su rara actitud. Y esta vez, lo que me consumía era la curiosidad.

— ¿Edward? — Murmuré, preocupada — ¿Cielo estás bien?

Suspiró y se cubrió la cara con sus manos, avergonzado.

— No podía soportarlo — gruñó, pero al darse cuenta de cómo me había hablado, bajó su tono — ¡lo lamento tanto! Los celos me cegaron y me hicieron desearte como un loco.

No le seguía. ¿Qué es lo que no podía soportar? ¿Y que tenían que ver los celos?

— Fue el — respondió como si pudiera leer mi mente — Las imágenes de su fantasía me estaban matando. — aún no lograba entender la parte de la disculpa — Te veía una y otra vez en sus brazos… ¡y me llenó de coraje!. Te desee y te desee, no sabía que hacer. — Confesó con la voz baja — La necesidad de tomarte se hizo cada vez más urgente. No me malinterpretes, pero adoro sentir que eres mía y solo mía.

Solté una risita y él me miró confundido.

— Me causa gracia lo que dices — admití algo nerviosa por su mirada de reprimenda — si sabes que soy solo tuya ¿Por qué sigues con eso? ¿Acaso no lo hablamos la última vez que tuvimos un incidente con Matthew? — Bufó frustrado — No voy a dejarte para fugarme con él, por la simple razón que no siento nada. Entonces, deberías dejar de hacerte todo un drama y relajarte. Además, eres el único que me hace sentir de este modo.

Sonrió y me estrechó contra él. Lo rodee con una pierna y me pegué mas a su cuerpo, sintiendo su fragancia embriagante.

Besé su hombro y el silencio cayó sobre ambos y por toda la habitación. No quiero imaginarme el ruido que habíamos provocado.

— Gracias — dijo, desconcertándome.

Primero me pedía disculpas y luego agradecía. Sin embargo, no me apetecía arruinar el mágico momento que habíamos vivido con mas preguntas estúpidas.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó con la voz suave y apaciguada.

— Estupenda — le contesté con satisfacción — inmensamente feliz, porque te tengo a mi lado.

El silencio era tal, que solo se escuchaba el sonido de nuestros labios, danzando sensualmente.

Este momento lo habría clasificado como uno de nuestros 10 mejores encuentros. Ahora sabía cuánto me encantaba este Edward tan pasional y espontáneo.

No importaba donde estuviéramos, ni en que condiciones, siempre que nos tuviéramos el uno al otro cerca para amarnos.

* * *

_Hola gente hermosa! Llegué de nuevo con un capítulo recién salido del horno. _

_Todo esto llegó en el momento en que vi el trailer de Amanecer en los MTV Movie Awards! En especial a Edward partiendo la cama... Ya se que no soy muy buena con esto de los lemmons pero es que no tengo experiencia._

_Ahora... tal vez piensen que no fue muy bonito que Bella se pierda la salida de compras, pero no se peocupen porque todo está controlado y luego va a tener su momento especial._

_Espero que les guste y que me dejen su hermosa huellita!_


	19. Moda en Beverly Hills

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y trama principal pertenecen a la maravillosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo pongo el corazon y la imaginacion en cada capítulo. Los nuevos personajes son absolutamente mios. MIOS! **

* * *

_CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A TODAS LAS FANS DE MI BLOG. CUMPLIMOS UN AÑO!_

* * *

**CAP 18 —Moda en Beverly Hills**

Nos quedamos mirándonos. En silencio, uno frente al otro con nuestras miradas desbordadas de ternura y amor. Simplemente estábamos ahí, disfrutando de la compañía.

Dulces besos y caricias eran el único contacto que prevalecía en esos momentos.

— ¿Crees que Renesmee se enoje conmigo?

Frunció el seño de manera que podía notar su confusión. La verdad, que de vez en cuando esto de ser un escudo traía problemas. ¿Cómo me entendería si no podía leer mi mente? No, cuando me ocupaba de expulsar el escudo. Pero ni modo de estar haciéndolo cada dos por tres.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? —inquirió con voz serena y baja, a diferencia de hace unas horas.

— Porque no la acompañé con las compras —confesé —se supone que una buena madre lo haría. Piénsalo; es su primer cumpleaños y yo no la apoyé.

Rodeó los ojos, mientras yo bajaba la cabeza avergonzada por mi mal trabajo materno.

Me encantaría que alguien se tomara el trabajo de escribir un libro o guía para ser padres. Apuesto a que me solucionaría muchos problemas, y no tan solo a mi sino al mundo entero. ¿Quién no lo compraría?

— No —respondió risueño —en realidad te invitó para tener una excusa para llevar a Christopher. Te habrás dado cuenta en cómo influyen Alice y las compras en ella. Además, sabe como detestas esas salidas.

De acuerdo, era verdad. Odiaba todo lo que implicara ropa de diseñador, Alice, tarjetas doradas, ropa, tarjetas de platino, ropa, cosméticos innecesarios o cualquier accesorio sobrante, ropa y más ropa cara.

No le veía la lógica de comprar tanta ropa, si ya tenía para rato con todo lo que había en el inmenso armario de nuestra casa.

Pero no, mi hermana se encaprichaba con que había que cambiar el guardarropa cada temporada. Y al parecer su definición de la palabra "temporada" incluía una cantidad diminuta de tiempo a comparación de las personas normales. A eso si le tenía pavor.

Sin embargo, compartir tiempo con tu hija no tenía nada de malo. En realidad, resultaba placentero.

Y yo me había negado a acompañarla en este momento que figuraría entre los mas importantes cumpleaños.

— ¿En cuanto tiempo crees que podríamos llegar a Beverly Hills? —le pregunté, aunque sonó mas como una demanda.

Soltó una carcajada.

Él sabía que yo le pediría aquello de todos modos.

— ¿Y, darnos una ducha primero sería lo mas conveniente? —Propuso con voz burlona —ya sabes que Emmett nos molestará por esto. Es mejor que nos ahorremos sus niñerías.

Era cierto, si no nos duchábamos, Emmett nos hacía sus patéticas bromas de doble sentido sobre el "olor" a… o el "ambiente se calentó de repente", entre otras cosas embarazosas en relación a mi vida íntima. Me daban agallas el que no respetara nuestro trato después de la pulseada.

Edward dejó correr el agua, y con una sonrisa traviesa, me levantó del sillón y me guió hacia el baño.

Lo demás quedó atrapado entre las cuatro paredes de esa habitación.

…

Mi nana comenzó a sonar en mi celular, rogué que no fuera Emmett. Y mis plegarias fueron correspondidas, ya que quien estaba llamando era Alice.

— Ok, Bella. —me saludó de forma poco convencional —ahora que por fin se soltaron… — gruñí, y recibí un suspiro como respuesta —te dejé toda la ropa lista en la tercera puerta del armario. No podrás confundirte porque guardé la muda en una caja gris.

— Pero Alice…

— ya, ya —me silenció —sabía que querías venir, pero al mismo tiempo necesitabas un poco de tiempo con Edward. Últimamente ha estado muy nervioso y tenso, así que los dejé ir. Además era obvio que no te permitirías perderte de las compras, por lo que me tomé el tiempo de buscar que te pondrías para venir. No creo que se te apetezca preguntarle a Edward: ¿Cómo crees que se viste para ir a Beverly Hills? Lo vi, y como el no es un buen asesor de moda y tu tampoco… Ah, y escúchame otra cosa —dijo mientras me dirigía al inmenso armario —VAS A PONERTELO.

Abrí la caja y vi aquel conjunto tan juvenil y rockero.

¿Cómo podría, una mujer como yo, ponerse eso? ¿Acaso no me conocía?

— Alice, pero soy madre —protesté —no puedo andar por ahí como si fuera una soltera a la que le gusta llamar la atención.

Se escuchó un gruñido del otro lado de la línea..

— ¡Y yo soy tía! —Contraatacó —Aparte del hecho que, técnicamente soy demasiado mayor para la ropa que uso. Escúchame, Isabella. No me quedé a desperdiciar mi tiempo preparándolo todo, al puro vicio.

¿De que hablaba? Su demanda estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, ya que a ella no le consumía mucho tiempo el hacerse la asesora de moda. De seguro, escoger todo le habría tomado un par de minutos, nada más y nada menos.

Miré fijamente a la vestimenta, intentando en vano, encontrar un arreglo. Mi cuñada tenía todo tan fríamente calculado, que me imposibilitaba modificarlo.

Lo pensé bien, y como le debía demasiado por todo lo que me había ayudado en la última semana, decidí obedecerla.

— De acuerdo —me di por vencida. Y casi pude imaginarme la gran sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro —pero… ¿no podemos hacer algo con el jean? Creo que es muy… ajustado.

— Bla, bla, bla —protestó como niña pequeña —no tienes sangre como para que te corte la circulación, así que no digas nada respecto a eso. Aunque… si quieres podríamos negociar la falda negra… ya sabes, la del cinturón gris…

¿Esa falda? Digo… ¡¿ESA FALDA?

¡Ni hablar! Nunca en mi eternidad, ni por que me venga la crisis de la edad, voy a ponerme aquella estúpida falda negra. O más bien, MINIfalda.

Absurdamente vulgar para mí gusto. En mi vida había visto a una madre usar algo parecido, al menos no a las normales.

Un insulto para el pudor de una madre de familia. ¡Abominación a la dignidad de todas las madres del mundo! Repito, al menos para las normales.

— Déjalo así, hermana. —suspiré.

Escuché su gritito de victoria —¡Nos vemos luego Belly! — Se despidió con su vocecita cantarina, e irritante en algunos casos.

Resignada, me vestí con la muda elegida por Alice. Con miedo, salí al encuentro de Edward, quien se hallaba semidesnudo en nuestra recámara, cubierto solamente con la toalla atada a su cintura.

Cerré los ojos e intenté controlarme.

Lo sentí al acercarse, por la corriente de viento que ocasionaba al correr a mi lado en velocidad vampírica.

Me abrazó y me besó tiernamente sobre los labios.

— Y… ¿Qué te parece? —pedí su opinión, para intentar culpar de algo a su hermana.

Dio un paso hacia atrás con una ceja levantada, observándome detenidamente.

Intenté descifrar en vano, el chispazo que se había hecho presente en sus ojos. Sus iris se volvían de un dorado brillante a uno espeso y sólido.

Tomó mi mano derecha, para hacerme girar despacio y obtener una vista de todos los ángulos posibles. Me sentí algo avergonzada, y no debería. Bajó su mirada lentamente, desde mi cabeza hasta mis pies y frunció sus labios.

— Como siempre —alardeó con una sonrisa plagada de orgullo y satisfacción. Alice… — te vez preciosa y peligrosamente sensual.

Sensual…

— No seas tonto —le dije con un bufido.

Soltó una carcajada. Al fin y a cabo, a Edward le había agradado mi vestimenta. Eso lo hacía más agradable.

El jean oscuro, se ajustaba perfectamente a mis piernas, haciéndose más estrecho en los tobillos a los que cubrían unas botas cortas con tacón, de un lindo color gris. La camisa blanca remarcaba mis curvas superiores, con un fino cinto de cuero que resaltaba mi busto.

La joyería fue de mi elección. Escogí el guardapelo de plata con forma de rosa, donde Edward había colocado una foto de ambos y otra con nuestra hija. Había sido un regalo de aniversario, por su parte. Lo llevaba todos los días, hasta dos semanas atrás cuando me había regalado otro y pedido que guardara el primero para otra ocasión.

Mas tarde comprendí su petición, al ver el grabado del otro lado. Decía "Mi alma te pertenece. EAM & IMS"

Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo al momento de partir. Le pedí un segundo y tomé la campera corta de cuero negro, que Alice me había recomendado. Fue el último elemento que completaba el look rockero

— Iremos a Spago Beverly Hills —anunció, y la verdad no entendí, ya que no comíamos —Nessie tenía hambre. Y Alice dijo algo sobre un invitado… no me confesó nada más que eso.

De acuerdo, comprensible. Pero… ¿Spago?

¿Necesariamente debía ser uno de los restaurants mas caros de Beverly?

¿Por qué no uno común y corriente?

— ¿Porqué Spago? —Cuestioné la decisión de su hermana — ¿No podía ser otro?

— No la culpes —la defendió, sorpresivamente —fue Chris quien le dio la idea. Al parecer se conoce todos los restaurants de América.

Suspiré pesadamente. Otra vez tendríamos que comer tierra.

Subí al Vanquish y él condujo a su velocidad "normal".

El viento, volaba mi suelto cabello. Y me di cuenta de cuánto me gustaba sentir la brisa golpear mi rostro, se sentía… increíble. Tal vez esto de la adrenalina y la súper velocidad sea cosa de vampiros.

Al llegar, sentí de inmediato los efluvios correspondientes y otros dos.

— ¿Mi madre y Phil?

Asintió con una sonrisa, mientras conducía al estacionamiento para dejar su preciado auto por si mismo. Me tomó posesivamente y entramos al local. Encantador y elegante, el restaurant desbordaba clase. Noté la mitad de las miradas presentes, clavadas en nosotros.

Traté de ignorarlas y seguí adelante. Reconocí de inmediato a mi familia, que nos esperaba ansiosa. Alice me observaba con su mirada victoriosa al haber conseguido lo que quería, cuando Chris llamó su atención para susurrarle algo ininteligible que la hizo reir.

— ¡Cariño, estas hermosa! —me felicitó Reneé —Los hemos echado de menos.

— ¡Mama, nosotros también! —correspondí su abrazo —¿Cómo la han pasado?

— Estupendo, pero luego te contaré. Ahora debemos apresurarnos para ir a buscar el vestido de Renesmee. ¡Ya lo verás, es hermoso! —admitió.

Asentí y nos sentamos en la mesa. No me sorprendió que el mesero tuviera una sonrisa coqueta al tomar las órdenes. Esperé alguna reacción de Edward, sin embargo, solo me guiñó el ojo. Me enorgulleció el hecho, que tomara mis consejos e intentara soportar las adversidades.

Nada estuvo mal, mas allá de la comida con sabor a tierra.

Luego del encuentro, nos dirigimos a una linda tienda llamada "Enchanted" Se veían vestidos por doquier, de todo tipo, tamaño, color y forma. Desde el mas sencillo al mas ostentoso, del mas barato al mas caro, y con todo tipo de moños, encajes y lazos encima. Por un momento me asustó conocer el vestido elegido, por la posibilidad de que fuera inapropiado o demasiado cargado de tela.

El diseñador y el modisto salieron por la pasarela central para anunciar a mi hija, como toda una modelo famosa.

Bien Nessie… muéstrame lo que tienes, cielo.

Salió con una enorme sonrisa. Era pura actitud, una estrella en el escenario.

Me quedé atontada al verla, ¿Esa niña de ensueño era mi hija? La respuesta fue clara y rápida: un rotundo ¡SI! Aquel vestido lila, era digno de una princesa, la delantera era lisa y con bijouterie en la parte superior. La parte trasera lo hacía aún mas perfecto, con lazos cruzados como sostén y unas flores de seda por un costado. Pude imaginármela en su fiesta… sentía unas ganas tremendas de llorar y me temblaba el labio inferior.

Ella seguía posando y recibiendo silbidos, aplausos y halagos.

— ¿Te gusta mami? —preguntó inocentemente, esperando mi aprobación.

— Mas que eso, princesa. —le respondí de inmediato, recibiendo su alegría a cambio —¡amo ese vestido! ¡Estás completamente hermosa! Eres la mas bonita y mejor princesa del mundo. ¿Qué tal si te buscamos una tiara?

Todos se levantaron para ir a la sección de accesorios. ¡Aquella tienda era completa!

Le pedí a Alice que me dejara escoger, al principio no estuvo muy feliz, pero la convencí con mi excusa de que ella había participado en la elección del vestido en mi lugar. Elegí tres sencillas y pequeñas, y dos medianas.

Me había encantado una que tenía lindas líneas curvas y un corazón en el centro. Estaba segura que le gustaría. Me pareció que el color plateado era la mejor combinación.

— ¡Esta me gusta, tía! —le dijo, entusiasmada a Alice. Cuando me fijé, era mi tiara predilecta, lo que me llenó de dicha. Me sentí plena y satisfecha al ver que le había colaborado en algo.

Ahora todo era perfecto.

Resultaba increíble ver que mi hija cumpliría un año. Un año de momentos compartidos, besos, caricias, abrazos, llantos, momentos alegres y tristes, las oportunidades de consolarla y sentirme una madre completa, todas las experiencias vividas en familia…

— ¿Lista para la fiesta, bonita?

* * *

_¿Que les pareció gente?_

_¿Les gustó el capítulo? _

_Ahora noticias... en 12 capítulos mas se termina todo, tal vez haga secuela o no, pero falta poco! Y van a pasar tantas cosas! los ultimos 4 capítulos van a ser muy tristes y los peores momentos de edward y bella... pero no se preocupen, yo se como arreglarlo al final XD_

_Por favor entren a mi nueva historia Siempre fuí tuya! y en el perfil verán que si entran a mi blog podrán encontrar la entrada con el vestido de renesmee._

Dejen** REVIEWS PORFAVOR!**


	20. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Nessie!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y trama principal pertenecen a la maravillosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo pongo el corazon y la imaginacion en cada capítulo. Los nuevos personajes son absolutamente mios. MIOS! **

* * *

_CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A TODAS LAS FANS DE MI BLOG. CUMPLIMOS UN AÑO!_

* * *

**CAP 19 / ¡Feliz cumpleaños Nessie!**

Hacía hora que estábamos en Dolce buscando la vestimenta adecuada para la fiesta de Renesmee.

Sabía que sería muy especial y por primera vez en mi vida, me interesaba salir bien en la foto. Ver cumplir un año a mi hija era emocionante como emotivo, el tiempo podía pasar tan rápido…

Como cada vez que salíamos, me sentía la muñeca barbie de mis dos locas hermanas. Pero no una barbie cualquiera, sino una con "clase" como esas niñitas que les gusta vestir con todo lujo a sus muñecas.

Al principio había pensado usar un vestido celeste que tenía guardado y que no tuve la oportunidad de vestirlo; pero luego, Alice me convenció de que sería mejor comprar uno nuevo y que combine con el vestido de mi hija. No tuvo mejor idea que buscar todo en el mismo color, aunque en diferentes gamas.

El primer local que visitamos fue Victoria's Secret, donde no pude detener a mi hermana a la hora de comprar más lencería de la planeada. Sus benditos encajes me tenían hasta la coronilla.

Luego pasamos por nada mas y nada menos que Christian Dior. Estaba asustada por que mi vestido fuese precisamente de ese diseñador, pero no, era para encontrar el traje de Edward. Tuve que intervenir en la elección, cuando le vi entre las manos unos trajes inapropiados para Forks, incluso cuando se trataba de una fiesta al estilo Cullen.

— No es una premier de cine, tampoco uno de los desfiles de Dior — le recordé, ya que sus elecciones no eran de las mas apropiadas — Vivimos en Forks, Alice. Nadie va a estar vestido TAN elegante ¿no era ese el tema? Eso también va para ti Rose.

Escogí algo sencillo pero formal. Un pantalón de vestir clásico en color negro, una camisa de color lila pastel y para agregarle un toque de elegancia, un chaleco negro con unas finísimas rayas blancas verticales.

Si alguien conocía su gusto, era yo.

Ya sin la excusa de que debían verse "especiales" por ser de la familia, Alice y Rose se encargaron de los trajes de los demás Cullen, incluso de los Caffrey— Cullen.

Dejaron para el último nuestros vestidos, arrastrándome hasta Dolce & Gabanna.

Me exigieron que el vestido debiera ser de la gama del lila — el color de vestido de Renesmee — y tuve que rondar por toda la tienda con la ayuda de una empleada, para cumplir sus caprichos.

Me probé varios, como era de saber.

Terminé con uno de los primeros. Era de gasa y raso, y llegaba hasta los tobillos. En la parte superior, el top tenía brillo hasta terminar debajo del busto con una cinta de raso para resaltarlo. Justo en esa terminación, la gasa caía todo el largo sobre la tela opaca para evitar transparencias.

Hermoso y delicado, además de sencillo. No quería nada extravagante ya que ese día debía ser mi hija quien captara toda la atención.

— Me encanta — lo aprobó Alice — es totalmente apropiado, todos van a ir de gala. — Levanté una ceja — De acuerdo, de acuerdo. "Elegante Sport"

— ¿Te imaginas a los perros con traje de etiqueta? — comentó Rose.

Las tres nos miramos serias y luego rompimos en carcajadas.

No me gustaba que ella los llamara perros, pero con solo imaginarlos a todos con incómodos trajes de pingüino, sacaba la peor risa de mí.

No me reía por que quedaran mal, solo porque como les encanta andar sin camiseta y con shorts… tal vez un traje sería demasiada ropa, además de incomodo.

Cuando terminamos con nuestro ataque risueño, nos limitamos a nuestra última parada: los zapatos.

Rose me ayudó bastante — al contrario de Alice quien me quería ver con tacones gigantescos — tomó para mi, unas plataformas negras y clásicas. Me sentí eternamente agradecida.

Ya casi volviendo a casa, me surgió una duda.

— ¿Cómo quedaron las invitaciones? — inquirí — ¿Son muchos?

— Están todas entregadas, la mayoría las mandé por correo ayer mientras que a otras tuve que entregarlas personalmente. En cuanto a los invitados… — dudó, mordiéndose el labio inferior — no, no son muchos. Están Charlie, Sue y los dos hijos de ella; Reneé y Phil; Billy Black; Paul, Rachel, Emily, Sam, Jared y su novia, y bueno… todos los quileutes. De los nuestros, vienen los Denali incluyendo a Garrett; Kachiri, Senna yZafrina; y creo que Benjamín y Tia — notó cuando me envaré y fruncí el ceño — no te preocupes, tengo lentillas para ellos. Somos unos mas de cuarenta, en total.

Cuarenta… no era tan malo. Además conocía a casi todos, excepto a las novias de algunos quileutes, quienes se habían negado a dejarlos venir sin ellas.

Sabía bien que la mitad de los lobos no querían ni acercarse a nosotros por la incomodidad que sufrirían, sin embargo lo hacían por Jake, y eso me hacía sentir un poco mejor. No deseaba que mi hija no se sintiera aceptada.

…

Las últimas horas nos habíamos quedado juntos en el sofá, esperando a que nuestra hija despertara.

Hoy era 10 de septiembre y estábamos ansiosos por su cumpleaños. Edward había preparado su desayuno, para llevárselo a la cama apenas abriera los ojos; este incluía su chocolate con medialunas ¡y helado con trozos de fruta!. Al principio me opuse pero luego acepté que la consintiéramos hoy — aunque yo opino que eso sucede a diario — ya que ese era su postre favorito.

La oímos removerse entre sus sábanas y corrimos en busca de la bandeja. Cuando se sentó en su cama frotándose los ojos, entramos de golpe y se sobresaltó un poco.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, princesa! — gritamos a coro, mientras ella dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Desayuno en la cama! — se entusiasmó al ver la comida — ¡Si! ¡Helado! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Nos sentamos a los pies de su cama y se arrastro rápidamente para abrazarnos y darnos un beso a cada uno.

— ¡Oh, Nessie! — hipé, emocionada — cumples un año cielo, estás tan grande… aún no puedo creerlo.

— Mi bebe, mi bebé está creciendo — dramatizó mi esposo, al tiempo que la tomaba en brazos en un muy estrecho abrazo, besándole la cabeza. Ella trataba de zafarse un poco de su agarre — mi pequeñita…

— Ahora si, papi. Ya no soy niña pequeña — dijo, orgullosa de si misma

La observé con ternura y ganas de llorar. También pude captar en mi, un casi inexistente rastro de tristeza al saber que crecía demasiado rápido para mi gusto y que podría no necesitarme en tan solo seis años mas.

— ¡Claro que no! — le contradijo, riéndose — ¿Quién te convenció de semejante barbaridad? Sigues siendo mi bebe, ahora y por el resto de tu vida.

Ella rodó los ojos y se dispuso a comer, ansiosa por que llegara la fiesta de esta tarde.

Al llegar a la casa principal, vimos toda la decoración exterior. Era magnífica. Habían faros y luces en tonos lila, rosa y los comunes. Me pregunté si a Alice no se le había ido la mano con el color.

— ¡No! — la escuchamos gritar, dentro de la casa — ¡Emmett, no te atrevas! No, no, no… ¡NOO! ¡Oso imbécil! ¡Ven aquí!

Mi esposo se descostillaba por las carcajadas.

Levanté una ceja por mi confusión.

— Emmett… Emmett le tiró el agua del florero en la cabeza porque estaba histérica por la decoración.

Todos nos reímos, incluso los que estaban dentro.

— ¡Basta! — Ordenó mi pobre hermana mojada — ¡Ya dejen de reírse! ¡Agh!

Más nos valía dejar de burlarnos de ella, ya que era la encargada de todo. No me gustaría que mi decoradora hiciera su trabajo enojada, se vería reflejado.

Al entrar a la casa, divisé a una Alice con los cabellos empapados y los hombros mojados; tenía un puchero y los ojos opacos.

Esta vez Emmett no actuó pensándolo — como si alguna vez lo hiciera… — Era muy desubicado el mojarla justo en este momento, cuando se encontraba casi lista para esta tarde. Probablemente esa era la razón de la mueca de tristeza.

Cuando toda la tensión provocada por la broma de mi hermano se acabó, él y Jasper colgaron los banners con las fotos de Nessie por toda la casa.

Otra vez me estaba arrepintiendo de dejar la organización pura y exclusivamente en manos de Alice. Lo que yo quería era una fiesta de cumpleaños especial, pero dentro de lo común, no una mega celebración parecida a los sweet sixteen de televisión. No pude quejarme en voz alta, al observar como las extravagancias hacían feliz a Renesmee.

Los invitados humanos y licántropos, empezaron a llegar a la hora acordada, cada pareja con su regalo. Esme se encargaba de recibir calurosamente a cada uno de ellos, mientras Reneé apilaba los presentes en una mesa.

Se podía notar a primera vista lo incómodos e inseguros que se sentían los quileute, ya que se habían ubicado juntos y cerca de Jake. Sin embargo, se comportaban de maravillas e intentaban disfrutarlo.

Los vampiros fueron otra cosa totalmente diferente, llegaban de a tres o cuatro, a veces en pareja y a cualquier hora.

Cada aquelarre en mesas diferentes.

Carmen y Eleazar entraron junto a Tanya; y Kate con Garrett, quienes parecían totalmente enamorados con sus sonrisitas y miradas tiernas. Las amazonas incluyeron, para nuestra sorpresa a Nahuel que nos saludó cálidamente a todos.

Según nos había contado, el sentía la necesidad de ver a nuestra hija, para saber como la estábamos llevando, ya que en su última visita no se había comportado como el hubiera querido. Aparte su tía, había encontrado al fin, a esa persona especial y prefería quedarse un tiempo a solas con su nuevo amado.

Mas tarde entraron Benjamín y Tía, completando la lista de invitados.

A la media hora de estar todos los lugares ocupados, Alice nos dio la señal para subir a su habitación y recoger a Renesmee.

Sollocé secamente cuando la vi, era de verdad toda una princesa con su vestido lila y la pequeña tiara en el recogido del cabello. Sus rizos caían como tirabuzones elásticos, de manera adorable.

Porque ella se veía así, adorable y hermosa.

Le tomé su manita y Edward la otra para bajar las escaleras juntos y hacer la gran entrada.

Apenas fue vista, arrancó suspiros de todos los presentes, incluso algunos quileutes. Jacob tenía los ojos rojos y sonreía como si viera el sol por primera vez.

Me sentía orgullosa de mi familia, y de aquella perfecta niña que habíamos creado con amor.

Ella, como buena anfitriona de la fiesta, saludó a cada persona en la casa, mesa por mesa. Los recibió con un cálido abrazo y besos en las mejillas.

Al sentarnos en la mesa central, los estantes de comida estaban repletos por lo que cada humano se servía lo suyo.

Sabíamos que los chicos de la manada eran de buen comer, así que prepararon suficiente variedad y cantidad de platos. El lunch había sido buena idea. Nessie estaba encantada con su entorno. Adoraba ser el centro de atención.

El postre lo sirvieron cuando pasaron el video con las fotos diarias que tomaba Alice, para ver su crecimiento. Parecían haber pasado cinco años, pero la mayoría de los que estaban allí sabían que de verdad cumplía un añito.

Mas tarde, mi hermana nos llamó para decir algunas palabras.

— Renesmee, cielo — intenté controlar mi voz quebrada — sabes que eres lo mas importante para tu padre y para mi. Gracias por bendecir nuestras vidas de esta manera, porque el día en que llegaste con nosotros y la primera vez que te oímos… llenaste nuestras vidas de dicha. Nunca imaginé que podría ser madre. Y ahora todo lo que quiero es que dure para siempre — empecé a hipar — Quiero decirte que te amo, que voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo que quieras y me necesites. Confía siempre en mi princesa, porque voy a protegerte y a consentirte siempre que esté a mi alcance. Este día es tuyo y… aún no puedo creer que estemos celebrando este primer año juntos… es increíble… tantos momentos compartidos, abrazos, caricias, palabras… Tu padre y yo estamos orgullosos de ti, e infinitamente agradecidos por todo lo que nos das. — no podía hablar mas, la voz se me quebraba repetidamente y sentía ganas de llorar, lo mas frustrante era que eso resultaba imposible — Solo… nunca te apartes de nosotros porque eres la razón de nuestras vidas. Te amamos…

Nos miraron con ternura cuando ella corrió a abrazarme. Sus rosadas mejillas estaban empapadas por las lagrimas.

— No debes llorar Nessie — le pedí — pon esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes porque hoy es tu día.

— Te quiero mucho, mami — sollozó.

— Y yo a ti.

Edward tomó el micrófono y, mirándonos se acercó al piano.

— Se cuánto te gusta que te cante — comenzó con esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca — o que toque una canción de piano para ti. Pensé que lo mejor sería expresarte lo que siento por medio de una melodía — Renesmee empezó a dar saltitos al estilo Alice, él había acertado en lo que ella quería. — Esto es para las dos mujeres mas importantes en mi vida…

¿No es ella adorable?

¿No es maravillosa?

¿No es preciosa?

En menos de un minuto

Nunca pensé que el fruto de nuestro amor

Sería tan encantador como ella

¿Pero no es adorable hecha de amor?

¿No es bonita?

Realmente el mejor ángel

Estoy tan feliz

Hemos sido bendecidos por el cielo

No puedo creer lo que dios ha hecho

A través de nosotros a dado otra vida

Pero no es ella encantadora, hecha de amor

¿No es adorable?

La vida y el amor son lo mismo

La vida es Renesmee

El significado de su nombre

Bella no hubiera podido hacerse

Sin ti que la concebiste

Por eso es encantadora, hecha de amor…

Aquella noche sería inolvidable, porque celebrábamos lo que el amor había hecho.

* * *

_De acuerdo, tiren las granadas._

_Lamento no haber actualizado, pero es que estoy re enferma y la cabeza me explota, así no puedo escribir nada, me gustaría haber hecho este capítulo un poco mejor , pero espero que les guste. Voy a ponerme a trabajar con el siguiente desde ahora._

_Espero que me perdonen y me dejen sus hermosas palabritas!_

**REVIEWS**


	21. Regalos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y trama principal pertenecen a la maravillosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo pongo el corazon y la imaginacion en cada capítulo. Los nuevos personajes son absolutamente mios. MIOS! **

* * *

**CAPITULO 20 - Regalos**

Ya había anochecido cuando empezaron a irse. La fiesta había tomado un rumbo espectacular, marchó de maravillas y lo habían disfrutado.

Luego de algunos llantos, sollozos y sonrisas por la canción de Edward, el baile había sido la atracción principal de la celebración. Yo no estaba alejada de mi esposo por mucho tiempo, y Nessie correteaba con Claire por toda la casa. Obviamente contaban con la presencia de Quil a sus talones.

Matthew me sacaba a la pista cada vez que tenía una oportunidad, no me opuse ya que sus intenciones no me parecieron otras que no fueran un rato de baile. Al parecer Jasper no concordaba conmigo, porque me "rescataba" de sus manos al rato. Emmett solo se restregaba con Rosalie, como era de esperar o reía con mi incomodidad.

Hermanos celosos… lo único que me faltaba.

Carlisle y Esme solo se concentraban el ellos mismos, para el alivio de muchos. Desprendían ternura por cualquier lugar que pisaban.

Los lobos ignoraban a los vampiros presentes, en especial a los que no eran Cullen.

Cuando empezaron a retirarse, Nessie los sorprendió con su dulce despedida de un beso en la mejilla y un "Gracias por venir. Los quiero, vuelvan pronto" Una y otra vez, y otra y otra…

Esa misma noche, Emmett la convencía de abrir los regalos, a lo que rápidamente me opuse ya que, mirando la montaña de cajas, llegué a la conclusión que nos llevaría muchas horas. Además se la veía cansada, debía dormir, así que él mismo la llevó a su cuarto.

Tal era su emoción por los presentes que, me había hecho jurar que la despertaría temprano para hacer la exploración, y también probarlos a cada uno.

Me debatí en despertarla un poco temprano o si dejarla dormir hasta que se despertara solita.

Esa preocupación no duró mucho ya que antes de me decidiera ir por ella, se encontraba sentada en su cama colocándose sus botas negras.

- Gracias mamá – gritó al verme en la puerta para luego salir corriendo. Unos segundos después, estaba de vuelta – tu también debes venir. Tío Emm, ya está sacando todos los regalos afuera.

Reí por su entusiasmo. Daba saltitos, eso lo había heredado de su tía Alice.

Volvió a correr para el patio trasero de la casa, tropezando en algunos momentos.

"Genial, otra Bella que cuidar del piso" escuché la voz burlona de Emmett.

- ¡Te escuché Emmett Cullen! – le advertí con un gruñido – no empecemos con eso de nuevo, no me apetece hablar de tu fuerza bruta.

Se carcajeó junto a Rose.

- ¡Apresúrate mama! – gritó Renesmee

Me moví de inmediato hacia el lugar de encuentro, todos estaban a su alrededor con los ojos brillosos, conmovidos por mi hija.

Emmett tomó el primer regalo, un paquete inmenso que reconocí de inmediato. Era uno de nuestros regalos.

Rasgó el papel con sus manitas, frustrado por no poder hacerlo más rápido. Edward se le acercó y la ayudó, solo con acariciar el papel, la bicicleta ya estaba liberada.

- ¡Una bici! – Canturreó, eufórica - ¡Y es rosa! ¡Justo como quería!

Sabía que le encantaría, apenas la vimos nos dimos cuenta que sería perfecta para ella.

Miré a Alice, que parecía tan emocionada como su sobrina.

- ¡Si, si, si! – chilló con sus típicos saltitos – ¡ven aquí, te enseño como usarla!

¿Alice…?

- Aguarda un momento, Alice – intervino mi marido, antes de que siquiera lograra proferir una oposición – con Bella estábamos pensando que nosotros nos haríamos cargo de eso – le explicó con voz sosegada, mi cuñada hizo un puchero - es nuestra parte, Ally, no te ofendas.

- Tú lo harás con los ro… - me callé a mi misma antes de revelar el próximo regalo – …con el otro regalo. – le dije, para tranquilizarla y darle protagonismo en el asunto.

Entendía que ella quisiera ser quien le enseñara a Nessie a andar en bici, pero a mi me parecía que era lo nuestro, aparte de desear formar parte de ese momento especial con todas las ganas.

En una ocasión, cuando era más niña, Reneé lo había hecho conmigo, y yo esperaba experimentarlo con mi hija, ya que ella parecía disfrutarlo… aunque con los años, el deseo de la maternidad había disminuidos, casi hasta restarle importancia.

- De acuerdo – asintió con una mueca.

Antes de que termináramos de hablar, Renesmee intentaba subirse a la bicicleta sin éxito. Dejó de probar y nos miró con los brazos cruzados y con esos ojitos de cachorrito triste que me partía el alma.

Edward sonrió y le ayudó a montarse, me acerque a ellos.

- Escucha, Nessie – comencé, reclamando su atención – agárrate fuerte de aquí. No así no, de esta manera – le indiqué, colocando correctamente sus manos en los manubrios – esta, es la palanca de frenos, debes poner estos dos deditos allí – también tuve que ayudarle en eso, imitando a mi madre en su tiempo – cuando lo presiones, la bici freneará, pero no lo hagas cuando vayas muy rápido porque puedes caerte. ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió, maravillada por cada cosa nueva que aprendía.

- Ahora, para avanzar debes poner tus pies aquí – prosiguió mi esposo, palmeando los pedales – y girarlos. – Al ver que no conseguía girar, la impulsó manualmente – haz fuerza con las rodillas.

Logró hacerlo, pero no de la manera correcta.

- Mira, mira papi. Ya puedo hacerlo – pero luego, una mueca se dibujó en su rostro - ¡Pero no se mueve!

Todos rieron, divertidos. Pues la pequeña lo hacía de maravillas, aunque al revés.

- Es que lo estás haciendo para el otro lado. – le dije – intenta hacia adelante.

Con un poco más de esfuerzo, logró avanzar unos metros sin problema alguno, hasta que empleó todas sus fuerzas para ir más deprisa.

La sonrisa que invadía mi rostro, fue desapareciendo al ver el ritmo peligroso que había tomado.

Hasta parecía que ella misma se había dado cuenta, ya que frunció el ceño y antes de minimizar la velocidad, apretó bruscamente el freno. No llegó a tocar el piso, ya que todos nos habíamos materializado a su lado para sostenerla. Diez pares de brazos se extendían hacia ella, pero solo dos habían llegado a tiempo para agarrarla.

No desconcertó a todos el dueño de aquellos brazos. Nada mas y nada menos que Matthew, el que se había comportado tan frío y reacio con Renesmee.

- ¿No te dijo tu madre que no debías frenar de golpe? – le reprochó jadeante. En sus ojos brillaba la preocupación.

Estábamos en completo shock por la forma en que la sostenía y como su rostro se había descompuesto con el solo ver que se podía haber roto algo.

- Ehm… - intervine, rompiendo aquel incómodo silencio que se había formado – tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para seguir practicando. – Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y clavó su insistente mirada en Christopher. Tal era la intensidad, que entendí que era mejor no preguntar - ¿Por qué no seguimos con el segundo regalo?

Nadie me tomó en cuenta hasta que Carlisle carraspeó.

Rogué porque le obedecieran y porque alguien nos sacara de este silencio sepulcral. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente como una espesa bruma en donde predominaban las miradas hostiles y preocupadas por parte de todos.

- ¡Mi regalo es el que sigue! – Gritó una muy incómoda Alice – Ven Nessie, este es de tu tío Jazz y mío. Se que te va a encantar, cielo.

La apuró dándole pequeños empujoncitos en la espalda y chasqueándole los dedos en la cara de mi esposo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Su reacción a "lo que sea que le pasó" había dejado un rastro imposible de no percatar en su rostro. Me resultaba aterrador…

Otra vez me centré en mi hija rompiendo los papeles, con el consuelo de que este era más pequeño.

- ¡Rollers! – se entusiasmó, tirando del vestido de mi cuñada para que le enseñase de inmediato a usarlos. Esta aceptó gustosa, luego de la desilusión con la bicicleta.

Jazz se les unió para colocarle el juguete en los pies, aunque se le notaba su mirada ausente.

Sabía que ahora Chris y Matt contarían con su don sobre ellos.

- No se que demonios sucedió allí – le dije a Edward, cuando se colocó nerviosamente a mi lado y me apretó con más fuera de la necesaria, descartando una simple muestra de cariño. Más bien, se parecía a una protección. -, pero no quiero saberlo.

Le confesé que no necesitaba estar al tanto, aunque la curiosidad me carcomía. No necesitaba arruinar este momento de mi hija con mis preocupaciones, además en algún momento me lo contaría.

Su cuerpo se relajó un poco, quizá porque pasó por su cabeza el que yo le insistiría en que me contase lo sucedido.

- No puedo decírtelo – admitió entre dientes – aún no logro comprender lo que vi. Pero no hablemos de eso ahora. No cuando hay diez pares de orejas paradas dispuestas a escuchar… - gruñó.

Olvidamos todo lo sucedido por unos momentos, para solo observar como nuestra hija no conseguía mantenerse de pie sin necesitar la ayuda de sus tíos.

Resbalaba con cada paso y eso me ayudó a distraerme.

Volví a convencerlos de que teníamos tiempo suficiente para perfeccionarlo, con tal de pasar al siguiente regalo y desarmar un poco la montaña de cajas.

El tercer obsequio me sorprendió y al mismo tiempo no.

Me sorprendió porque no podía concebir el que Emmett llegara a ser tan irresponsable después de los riesgos de la última vez.

Y no me sorprendió porque si ya lo había intentado en una ocasión, me esperaba que en algún momento lo volviera a hacer.

Un gran cuatriciclo en color plateado y magenta captó mi atención, cuando hizo el amague de subir a mi hija a semejante vehículo. Le reñí por supuesto, como era de esperar. Mi instinto maternal no ayudaba en mucho para él.

- Pero Bells… - suplicó por enésima vez – no va a pasarle nada. Mira que inteligente es, aprenderá a manejarlo muy rápido ya lo veras. Además mira su carita – levantó su mentó mientras Renesmee ponía su carita suplicante. Ellos dos estaban jugando sucio conmigo, sabían que no me podía resistir a esa perfecta carita. Sin embargo mi autocontrol pudo más. – hazlo por ella…

Le gruñí y él rodeó los ojos.

- ¡No es no Emmett! – le repetí con mi tono autoritario, algo que había aprendido de Edward a lo largo de nuestra relación – Puede hacerse daño, es demasiado pequeña para subirse a esa monstruosidad. No puedo creer que seas tan imbécil como para pretender que ella lo maneje. – bufó y me hizo burla imitando mi habla.

- ¡Pero qué amargada eres! – protesto

Luego de un rato de discutir, le permití que dieran unas vueltas. Siempre y cuando el se encargara de la conducción y Nessie se sentara delante de él, estando más segura. De cualquier modo, estábamos pendientes al asunto.

Mas tarde nos tocó abrazar a varios peluches. Y los había de cualquier tamaño, desde el clásico hasta el gigante.

Renesmee bautizó como "osito Emmett" a un oso gigante de color marrón claro. Rosalie no paró de reír mientras que el aludido no pudo evitar sonreír ante el honor de verse representado en uno de los regalos de su sobrina.

También hicimos de espectadores en la mini pasarela cuando mi hija se probaba todo su guardarropa nuevo. Incluso algunos disfraces.

La niña nos había insistido en que algunos debíamos jugar a ser paparazzis y tomarle fotos.

Se lucía con los vuelos, lentejuelas, canutillos, encajes, brillos y todo tipo de bijouterie.

No podía parar de sonreír como tonta. Pero ella me hacía sentir de esa forma, como una flor y la primavera.

- ¡Es mi turno! – chilló Rose con los ojos brillando de una manera que solo reconocí en mi. Era el amor de una madre hacia una hija, ella la quería de esa forma y para mi estaba bien, hasta cierto punto en el que me ponía celosa – Mi regalo… - alzó otra caja tan grande como la del cuatriciclo * – es parecido al de mi Emmett pero no tan peligroso – dijo, entrecerrando los ojos en la dirección de su esposo. – Espera, voy a ayudarte. Todavía hay que armarlo bien. – Renesmee miró intrigada a su segunda madre – Como se cuanto te gusta mi auto nuevo…

La caja roja decía "Formula 1". ¿Cómo no lo supuse? Un auto juguete Ferrari.

¿Hasta dónde llegaba la obsesión Cullen por los vehículos?

Al menos este no era tan peligroso como el cuatriciclo de Emmett.

Se subió y dio unas cuantas vueltas con miedo. Luego se le sumó mi hermano oso con su cuatri y compitieron por quien iba más rápido, aunque esta vez Emmett no llevó un ritmo demasiado veloz como para ponerla en peligro.

Disfrutó el auto, que por cierto no tardó nada en manejar, hasta que se agotó la batería.

Rosalie salió con el Ferrari en la mano con una mueca, directo a cargarlo, mientras continuábamos con la ardua tarea que nos esperaba.

El regalo que seguía era sin duda uno de mis favoritos. Una hermosa casa de muñecas de madera, pintada de rosa y beige. Era preciosa en verdad, con todos los accesorios posibles, podría llamarse de ensueño.

De inmediato, aparecieron varias cajas con muñecas Barbie, las cuales fueron estrenadas apenas se abrieron sus cajas. Pasamos horas jugando.

¡Me hacía tan feliz verla sonreír de esa manera!

Noté la mirada de Edward para con ella, era amor paternal puro y sincero, devoción, admiración… y no pude evitar el sentirme orgullosa de él y de mi, al haberle dado aquella pequeñita de rizos cobrizos y ojos chocolate. Hacerlo feliz era lo que yo mas deseaba y lo hice con una razón mas para existir. ¿Podía sentirse una mujer tan plena y llena de dicha como yo lo estaba ahora?

Ya casi terminando con los presentes, nos entretuvimos un par de horas mas con un dance party** y un juego de karaoke. Para hacer el reto aún mayos, Emm logró conectarlos a ambos para que cantásemos y bailáramos al mismo tiempo. ¡Fue épico!

Uno de mis favoritos fue cuando Jazz y Alice tuvieron que actuar California girls de Katy Perry; luego Rose y Ally con Diva de Beyoncé

En el momento en que la pantalla indicó "dúos" un presentimiento me dijo que eso no sería tan divertido. Obligaron a Rosalie a cantar She wolf junto a Jacob, nadie paró de reírse.

Fue incómodo cuando a Rosalie se le ocurrió hacer un dueto con Chris y les tocó Radar de Britney Spears. La rubia había actuado bastante seductora con el chico.

Nadie estuvo de acuerdo en su elección, por lo que lo sometieron a sorteo.

Para mi desgracia, mi nombre saltó con el de Matthew y me resigné a cantar Don't you want me?. No fue precisamente la canción adecuada, pero tuve que fingir que no escuché a Edward rechinar los dientes.

Luego de ese "inconveniente" dejaron de lado el sorteo y Matt y Chris quedaron juntos en el juego.

Al notar a mi marido tenso, le pedí que compartiéramos una ronda l cual aceptó haciéndose el indiferente. Estuve agradecida al cielo cuando salió Need you Now en la pantalla. Después de todo lo que había pasado no me sorprendería que saltara una indeseada.

Anochecía cuando tomamos una caja plana, la cual contenía un set de maquillaje, íbamos a probarlo cuando nos percatamos de una nota de Quil.

"_No prueben el maquillaje de inmediato. Claire quiere participar de la experiencia. Además se me ocurre una idea, apuesto a que Jake también desea unirse a la diversión (es como una venganza) Pero no le digan nada, por favor, es un secreto. Llámennos cuando sea la hora"_

Al final terminé intercambiando mensajes de texto con el Quileute, entendiendo que se le antojaba ver a Jake maquillado y me contó su experiencia en el cumpleaños de Claire.

No se que pasaba por mi mente cuando acepté, solo hice la cita para el día siguiente.

Llegaba el turno de los dos últimos regalos, los mas pequeños de todos, pero sin duda los más especiales ya que uno de ellos se trataba del de Jacob.

En su momento, Edward tomó la cajita forrada con terciopelo bordó y sacó una pequeña pulserita de oro. Delicada y hermosa.

En el frente decía "Renesmee" con una letra romántica y elegante. Del lado de atrás nos nombraba "Te amamos. Papá y mamá". Nessie soltó unas lágrimas y pidió que se la pusiéramos, sin vacilar.

Era fascinante como algo tan pequeño lograba emocionarla.

Consiente que la mayor emoción sería la del último regalo, le indiqué a Jake que se acercara ya que se había puesto nervioso de repente.

"Que no te dé un ataque, Bella" – me había dicho.

No le entendí a que se refería hasta que tomó una cadenita de una caja rosa y se la extendió a Renesmee.

- Es para ti – le susurró – para que me tengas presente siempre.

Ella lo abrazó estrechamente, mientras las lágrimas teñían sus, ahora sonrojadas mejillas.

Fue entonces cuando me percaté del dije, un pequeño lobo de madera como el que me había regalado a mi hace poco más de un año.

Solté un jadeo y todos me observaron.

- Por favor, Bella – suplicó Jake tan bajo para que Renesmee no lograra escuchar con claridad – No lo tomes a mal. Es solo un símbolo de mi, como el que te obsequié ¿recuerdas?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza para dejar ir ese sentimiento de enojo. No tenía porque enfadarme, el tenía razón, era solo un símbolo de su presencia. Yo sabía que en algún momento iba a pasar.

Pero me resultaba más duro de lo que pensé.

* * *

_No tengo nada para decir mas que estoy muy avergonzada por abandonar mi casita de esta manera. Haré lo posible por no faltarles tanto, ultimamente no ando bien sentimentalmente._

_Espero sepan perdonarme y porfavor dejenme reviews que alimentan mi locura._

_Los amo, gracias por no abandonarme y perdonenme todo los que me envaron PM por ahora estoy muy ocuada pero ya los empezaré a leer cuando pueda si?_


	22. La casa del árbol

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y trama principal pertenecen a la maravillosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo pongo el corazon y la imaginacion en cada capítulo. Los nuevos personajes son absolutamente mios. MIOS! **

* * *

**...  
**

**CAPITULO 21**

**La casa del árbol**

**...  
**

Dos semanas habían pasado volando, el tiempo no alcanzaba ni para respirar aún cuando sabía que me esperaba la eternidad.

Lo único que habíamos estado haciendo era entretener a nuestra hija con su sinfín de juguetes y sus regalos nuevos. Rosalie jugaba todos los días —y a cualquier hora —a las muñecas con Nessie, mientras se turnaban con Alice para hacer de modelos. Cada mañana, la sala se convertía en una pasarela, ya que Renesmee se había empeñado en estrenar cada vestido nuevo. Claro que con la única condición de que fuera uno por día y no cada hora, como su tía había querido.

Y como era de esperar, cada uno tuvo su momento épico. Nunca olvidaré la tarde en que Quil Ateara cruzó la puerta con Claire de la mano.

…

—_Bienvenidos sean los licántropos a esta casa por el resto de sus vidas. —suspiraba Edward con una sonrisa que me hizo estremecer, y no del buen sentido._

_Estaba a punto de preguntarle que le sucedía cuando capté un singular… aroma. Licántropo. Mi delicado sentido del olfato me indicó que era Quil junto a alguien más, cuyo suave y floral efluvio provocó una sonrisa en mi rostro. Renesmee se pondría contenta cuando viera a su mejor amiga Claire que, aunque a simple vista parecía dos años menor que mi hija, compartían un lazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper la barrera de la relación vampiro—licántropo._

—_Dios, este será un día estupendo. Estupendo… —dijo un muy alegre Edward, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de entrada. _

_Quil tenía una sonrisa similar a la de mi esposo, escondiendo algo. La niña contrastaba con él de la manera más obvia, pues en sus ojos y en su sonrisa no había más que inocencia pura._

—_Hola, Bella —me saludó sacudiendo su manita —vine a jugá con Nessie._

_A sus escasos cuatro años, aún no lograba pronunciar con claridad las R lo que preocupaba seriamente a su madre y tía. Según Carlisle, algunos niños tardaban más que otros en perfeccionar su pronunciación pero para la mamá de Claire no era nada normal y se cansaba de corregirle. Incluso hubo una época en la que la niña estaba tan cansada de que la corrigieran que dejó de hablar._

—_Bajará de su habitación enseguida, cariño —le contesté a la vez que ponía un mechón rebelde de cabello detrás de su oreja._

_Renesmee apareció en la sala al cabo de unos minutos, seguida de su tía Alice que cargaba su set de maquillaje aún sin estrenar. Probablemente terminarían con la cara pintarrajeada desprolijamente como yo a su edad, a menos que mi cuñada decidiera unirse al juego._

_Sin embargo ese no era el plan y lo comprendí al segundo en que Jacob entró a la casa y todos se giraron a verlo con una sonrisa burlona._

—_Quil, me lo cobraré con creces —le advirtió entre dientes al moreno._

_Pero él no se sintió intimidado, al contrario, tomó prestada una silla para sentar a Jake y otras dos más pequeñas para las dos niñas._

—_¿Quién quiere embellecer al tío Jake? —inquirió con demasiada efusividad. _

_Casi me caigo de espaldas de la impresión y no pude contener mi risa. Mi amigo me dedicó una mirada envenenada antes de rendirse al juego._

_Minutos después, sus labios ahora de color carmín parecían doblemente grandes de tantas veces que intentaban emparejar el labial, sus ojos resaltaban por la sombra multicolor que aplicaron a su alrededor, sin mencionar los extraños círculos rosa oscuro en cada mejilla. _

_Edward parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría de tanto contener su diversión y Emmett… Oh Dios, Emmett estaba celoso de la atención que Jacob estaba recibiendo de Nessie. Sus celos llegaban a tal punto, que se ofreció a ser el nuevo modelo._

_Él fue la mejor parte del día. Todos habíamos participado en su producción, a excepción de Carlisle y Esme que se limitaron a observar y tomar fotografías. _

_Al final del día parecía un… travesti. Le pusieron collares, aros a presión, pulseras e incluso un vestido que Alice improvisó usando un par de sábanas de seda. Emmett realmente se estaba divirtiendo al posar para las fotos. Él disfrutaba ver a su sobrina sonreír._

_...  
_

El amor nunca faltaba en la casa Cullen, era algo de lo que nunca me quejaría. La unidad de la familia era cada vez más estrecha, con la incorporación de Matt y Chris, los lazos entre parejas se habían afianzado aún más. Me pregunté si era un asunto de celos o de verdadera confianza.

Christopher continuaba consintiendo a mi hija, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y yo comenzaba a acostumbrarme a aquello por lo que dejé de espiarlos. Lo más extraño es que de vez en cuando encontraba a Matthew mirándola con ternura. Sus ojos brillaban casi como los de Edward y me extrañó que su actitud huraña para con ella no era tan frecuente. Incluso se unía a sus juegos bajo la tensa mirada de su hermano.

Los ojos de Chris se opacaban cuando lo encontraba sonriendo, su ceño se fruncía y parecía apenado. Él tenía un secreto, uno que le causaba tanta vergüenza que no podía mirar a los ojos a Matt, y aunque me moría por saber de qué se trataba, prefería alejarme. Después de todo, sería demasiado descortés entrometerme en asuntos privados, si llegaba a averiguarlo sería por sus propios labios.

Edward también había notado aquellas miradas y raros comportamientos, pero ante la incapacidad de leer sus mentes, dejó de intentar averiguarlo aunque yo podía ver su preocupación.

—Amor, ¿Quieres ayudarme? —me preguntó él. Noté que llevaba unas enormes cajas apiladas en sus manos.

—¿Qué es todo eso, Edward? —Pero no respondió —¡Edward! —insistí mientras le seguía hacia el jardín trasero de la casa.

Pronto noté la gravedad de la situación y el porqué de su silencio. En el sector junto al árbol del columpio, habían varias tablas de madera atadas junto a barandales de hierro y algunos accesorios.

—Oh, no. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, pensé que habíamos quedado en que no guardarías más secretos. —le reproché. El cerró los ojos y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás conteniendo una sonrisa. —Se supone que deberías contarme todo y que las decisiones las tomaríamos juntos. ¿En que estabas pensando? —Esperé que respondiera, pero se quedó en silencio y no se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos —Sabes perfectamente que no me gustan los regalos lujosos ni que consientas demasiado a nuestra hija. Pues no se que sea eso pero no deberías haberlo comprado sin preguntarme primero.

Cuando se dignó a hacer contacto visual conmigo, su sonrisa se borró al notar lo realmente enfadada que estaba. Sus ojos suplicantes me confundieron por unos segundos, pero al estar tan acostumbrada a ellos logré apartar la mirada para que no me deslumbraran.

—Vamos, cariño. No es tan malo —susurró en mi oído luego de dejar a un lado las cajas en velocidad vampírica. Sentí sus brazos en mi cintura, aunque uno se desvió hacia mi espalda para trazar círculos. Suspiré.

—Edward… —le advertí, no por su bien sino por el mío ya que no me quedaba mucho autocontrol.

Me ignoró y continuó con su propósito.

—Es solo una simple casa del árbol —se excusó, como si eso fuera suficiente —. Todo niño debe tener una. ¿No te gustaría ver a Nessie jugar con Claire desde la ventana? Así tendría un poco más de privacidad, sabes que le incomoda estar rodeada de nosotros cundo está con su amiguita.

Era verdad, aunque me costaba admitirlo había veces en que Renesmee nos prefería lejos de ella. Esos momentos se hacían cada vez más frecuentes y no me gustaba para nada. Sabía que en algún momento tendríamos que lidiar con esto pero no pensé que faltaban unos años más y que esta etapa vendría con la adolescencia, no en su niñez.

No debería quejarme, ya que compartimos mucho tiempo juntos en familia en especial ahora que descubrimos que Nessie no necesita dormir tanto como los humanos. Pero era muy difícil ver que a tu hija de apenas un año de edad le incomodaba nuestra presencia cada vez que Claire venía a jugar, aunque a la niña no le importara en absoluto.

—Me preocupa, Edward. A ella no debería importarle —admití, aunque él ya sabía cómo me sentía respecto a eso.

—Lo sé. Yo también tengo miedo de perderla demasiado pronto.

Nos reconfortamos el uno al otro, aunque de poco servía pues seguiríamos angustiados por el rápido crecimiento de nuestra hija. El dolor en los ojos de mi esposo era evidente y habría hecho cualquier cosa para evitar verlos de nuevo.

Dicen que la infancia atesora los mejores momentos de la relación hijos—padres, yo lo había comprobado.

Cada día la miraba crecer, literalmente ya que de verdad cambiaba a diario aunque solo fuera evidente para nuestros sentidos vampíricos.

Cada vez que cepillaba su largo cabello, inspiraba su dulce aroma y temía que se desvaneciera.

Cada vez que sonreía, grababa su rostro en mi memoria o tomaba una fotografía para recordar lo hermosa que era toda la eternidad.

Cada vez que Jacob la visitaba, agradecía a Dios por destinarle a una persona tan buena, aunque me costara admitirlo.

Cada vez que me abrazaba y me decía cuanto me quería, deseaba congelarla y mantenerla para siempre como nuestra pequeña princesa.

Cada vez que los ojos de Edward brillaban al admirarla, rogaba a todos los cielos para que ese brillo nunca desapareciera.

Cada momento especial que teníamos los tres, lo escribía en el diario que él me había regalado, para asegurarme que nunca lo olvidaría.

Eran pequeños detalles que me hacían inmensamente feliz y desdichada al mismo tiempo. Yo no quería que nada cambiara, pero debía asimilar el hecho que ella no sería mi bebé para siempre. Algún día sería una bella mujer y no me necesitaría. Sé que es muy pronto para pensar en eso, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Se lo que estás pensando —murmuró Edward, su voz me indicaba que él compartía mis pesares. —Pero no te preocupes. Ella va a amarnos siempre, no es como si fuera a abandonarnos por su independencia.

Tenía razón, ella siempre nos tendría en cuenta sin importar las circunstancias.

—Aún es pequeña —me limité a comentar.

Edward sonrió y me tomó de la mano para que le ayudara con la casa del árbol. Tomamos un ritmo lento, consumidos por nuestros pensamientos y al cabo de unas horas, nuestro trabajo estaba hecho. Ahora solo faltaba colocar algunos juguetes de Nessie dentro para que se entretuviera.

—Quedó bien —concluí. Admiré nuestro trabajo por unos segundos, hasta que me di cuenta de algo obvio, _muy obvio._ ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a subir? No habíamos añadido ninguna escalera. —Ehm… ¿Edward?

—Si, cariño. —contestó con su mirada fija en la casa del árbol.

—Creo que nos olvidamos de algo esencial.

Frunció el ceño y me miro confundido, pero solo unos segundos bastaron para que se diera cuenta.

—La escalera —bufó mientras rodeaba los ojos. —. Es una lástima, tenía la esperanza de que la estrenáramos hoy —Concordé con él y continuamos admirando la obra para buscar algún otro desliz. Se tensó y achicó los ojos, eso solo podía significar una cosa: tenía una idea. —Puedo conducir hacia Port Ángeles y estar de vuelta en unas horas. No creo que me tome mucho, si tengo suerte estaré de regreso luego que despierte de su siesta. —paró de repente y desvió su mirada. Abría y cerraba la boca pero sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

—Quieres que me quede ¿Verdad? —le sonreí.

—No me malinterpretes, pero necesito que mantengas a Nessie lejos de aquí. No debe ver la casita hasta que esté terminada. ¿Lo harías por mí, amor?

—Por ti, haría lo que sea.

Le vi sonreír y dedicarme una de esas sonrisas que desbordaban amor. Luego de besarme y prometer que no tardaría demasiado, abandonó la casa en el Volvo.

Me senté en el pasto, escuchando la respiración acompasada de Renesmee en el primer piso. Continuaba durmiendo y a juzgar por los latidos de su corazón, no se despertaría en un buen rato. El viento soplaba en mi rostro y supe que el invierno llegaría pronto por la temperatura del ambiente. Estaríamos a mediados de noviembre o tal vez a fines de octubre, no lo sé con exactitud ya que desde el comienzo de mi inmortalidad dejé de estar al pendiente del calendario. No dormimos nunca y no tenemos esa noción del fin y comienzo de un día, es simplemente la eternidad.

Mientras Esme arropaba a Nessie, escuché los típicos pasos de Matthew. Contuve un suspiro, no de frustración sino de nerviosismo. Edward aún no superaba su aversión contra él, por lo que me ponía nerviosa cuando la acortaba la cercanía.

—Es el sueño de todo niño —comentó, admirando la casa del árbol antes de sentarse a mi lado. —Buen trabajo.

Le sonreí en agradecimiento por el cumplido y rogué a los cielos que esta conversación se mantuviera en ese ámbito puramente amistoso.

—Tuve un refugio cuando era niño. No en un árbol sino en una zona alejada a la casa de mis padres. —Comenzaba a agradarme su charla, sin embargo no sabía que contestarle ya que nunca tuve un refugio. Mi nerviosismo no ayudaba en nada y me quedé en silencio. —Cuando algún problema me sobrepasaba, huía hacia el bosque y me encerraba en él. No salía hasta que me encontraba totalmente bien.

—No querías que los demás te vieran vulnerable ¿Verdad? —Levantó su mirada hacia mí, sorprendido porque le respondiera. Asintió.

No lograba imaginarme a un Matthew débil y quebrado. A simple vista parecía un hombre duro y seguro de sí mismo, era prácticamente imposible visualizarlo en una situación de desolación.

—Tal vez es una cuestión de orgullo. Pero mírame, soy la vanidad en persona —admitió con una sonrisa arrogante —En esos tiempos mi mentalidad era otra, mi padre nunca estaba y yo sentía que debía ser el hombre de la casa. Cuándo él nos abandonó le prometí a mi madre que sería fuerte para ella, y mostrar debilidad no era precisamente ser fuerte.

Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, no podía ver sus ojos porque bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo sin ninguna expresión. No podía ver con claridad que era lo que sentía en ese mismo instante, pero pude notar que no la estaba pasando bien. Su espalda estaba encorvada y sus hombros caídos mostrando por unos segundos su tristeza, hasta que volvió a erguirse.

Me dio pena.

—Puedes contarme. Haré lo posible por entenderte —le prometí, con la esperanza de que me diera esa oportunidad.

—Mi madre se hundía en su propia miseria. Estaba muriéndose de depresión y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Chris tenía apenas ocho años y le afectó mucho ver como nuestra madre moría ante nuestros ojos. Era solo un niño. Juré que nunca lo dejaría solo, lo protegí de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño pero no me di cuenta que me estaba destruyendo a mí mismo.

* * *

No voy a agobiarlos con disculpas porque ya sabrás que estoy realmente avergonzada por desaparecer tanto tiempo así que vamos al grano.

Como comenté en la nota anterior (que para estas alturas ya debe estar eliminada), entramos en la recta final. Los próximos capítulos estarán cargados de tensión, seducción, peleas y RECUERDOS.

También quería comentarles que faltan solo 3 capítulos para el final. Haré secuela y tal vez agregue algunos capítulos más cuando termine de editar este fic.

Estén pendientes y porfavor dejenme reviews para seguir adelante.

También me gustaría que se pasaran por mi oneshot Faithfully que acabo de re-escribirlo.

Pero porfavor **REVIEWS** para saber si debo **continuar** con Luz de Luna **o dejarlo**


	23. Secretos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y trama principal pertenecen a la maravillosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo pongo el corazon y la imaginacion en cada capítulo. Los nuevos personajes son absolutamente mios. MIOS! **

* * *

**...**

**CAPITULO 22**

**Secretos**

**...**

"_Mi madre se hundía en su propia miseria. Estaba muriéndose de depresión y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Chris tenía apenas ocho años y le afectó mucho ver como nuestra madre moría ante nuestros ojos. Era solo un niño. Juré que nunca lo dejaría solo, lo protegí de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño pero no me di cuenta que me estaba destruyendo a mí mismo."_

Repetí sus palabras una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

¿Cómo podía ser este Matthew el chico de aquella triste historia? La pena que ya venía sintiendo desde el comienzo se incrementó al intentar imaginarme en su lugar. Yo nunca podría soportarlo, me crié con una madre infantil y maduré demasiado rápido para mi edad, pero eso no se comparaba en absoluto con tener que cuidar de una madre deprimida al extremo y un hermano menor que se sentía culpable de las desgracias que caían sobre la familia.

No tuve un hermano de sangre pero los Cullen ya se habían convertido en mi familia y si alguien les hiciera daño, nunca me lo perdonaría. Emmett era el niño del hogar, el que traía alegría cada vez que el día se convertía en rutina y Nessie estaba de mal humor. Traté de no visualizarlo con el corazón roto, pero fue imposible. Si Emm entraba en depresión yo lo haría con él, porque mi corazón no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar verlo en esa situación. Ni a él ni a ninguno de mis hermanos.

Luego mi mente volvió hacia Christopher. Él parecía el más maduro, un chico feliz y estable.

Dicen que las personas que han tenido una infancia difícil, son propensos a depresiones y la vida los golpea con más fuerza. Pues éste no era el caso de Chris, porque al mirarlo a los ojos no podías contemplarlo como vulnerable o sensible, el chico irradiaba pura felicidad.

Y su madre… debió haber sido horrible ver morir a su propia madre y no poder hacer nada para ayudarla. Incluso yo he deseado que mis padres fueran inmortales para no perderlos nunca, pero aquello sería condenarlos a la infelicidad.

Pasé un brazo por el hombro de Matt para darle consuelo. Supuse que se asombraría, pero la angustia de los recuerdos lo tenían tan sumido que no se movió.

Quería decirle algo, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar.

— No tenía a nadie que me ayudara a superarlo… — suspiró mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus manos.

— ¿Qué sucedió con tu padre? —pregunté, rehusándome a creer que aquel hombre pudiera abandonarlos a su suerte, aún con el lazo de sangre que los unía.

— Él era todo para mí. Lo admiraba como a nadie. —comenzó. Supe que sería una larga historia, pero la escucharía con gusto. Si Matt necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse, yo estaría ahí para él. Después de todo, formaba parte de la familia. —Desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre he querido ser como él. Era militar, lo que me hacía admirarlo aún más; nos enseñó que su profesión era sinónimo de valentía, fortaleza… honor. Quería que siguiéramos sus pasos y yo estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo aunque mi madre se opusiera. Nunca entendí porqué ella odiaba tanto la milicia, pero sé que tenía sus razones.

— ¿Nunca las descubriste? —interrumpí. Pero luego de pensarlo un poco, dejé de querer saberlo. Si yo estuviera en su lugar y teniendo en cuenta que, en su juventud, Edward quería servir a su pueblo y ser soldado, tampoco me hubiera agradado.

— No, ni siquiera después de mi conversión. —respondió torciendo el gesto. Luego retomó su historia, cerró los ojos y se adentró en los recuerdos —Mi padre era alemán y mi madre Inglesa. Él dejó su país para mudarse a Londres, pero tenía bien en claro dónde estaba su lealtad. Mi abuelo paterno ocupaba un cargo importante en la Milicia Alemana y convocó a mi padre para sucederlo. En esos tiempos éramos muy pequeños y creíamos que se trataba de algún enfrentamiento para mantener el honor de su Patria, para salvarlos. No teníamos ni idea de que en realidad se había convertido en un genocida.

Jadee de la impresión. Yo conocía bastante los hechos de la Segunda Guerra mundial y Alemania Nazi, los había estudiado en el instituto. Pero ¿Genocida? Aquella palabra tan dura tenía solo un significado para mí: Monstruo.

— Fue para mediados de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Tú podrás imaginarte para donde iba el asunto. —gruñó. Escuché rechinar sus dientes, la ira volvía a él. —No sé mucho sobre esa época, no lo investigué, no escuché cuando la gente hablaba de aquello porque no quería aceptar en lo que mi padre se había convertido. De lo único que estoy al tanto es que él participó y aprobó el asesinato de mucha gente y de niños inocentes. Se transformó en un asesino, Bella. Ya no tenía corazón.

Apreté el agarre de mi mano en su hombro. Si pudiera llorar, mi rostro estaría empapado.

Agradecí a los cielos por tener un padre tan bueno como Charlie. Aunque no habíamos estado muy unidos en mi infancia y adolescencia, sabía que me amaba y que era un hombre bueno. Su trabajo era proteger a las personas y a su familia. Él daría su vida por mí y si en algún momento la mía se encontrara en riesgo, él sin dudar haría lo que fuera para garantizar mi felicidad.

Pero por sobre todo, el corazón de Charlie era tan grande que nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño a nadie, incluso en el tiempo en que odió a Edward, yo sabía que no se atrevería a herirle si lo hubiera visto.

Charlie era un hombre bueno, muy bueno.

— Luego que se marchó a cumplir su misión, fue cuestión de tiempo el que mi madre se enterara de la verdad. Ella no podía aceptar que la persona que más amaba en el mundo era un mercenario. Una noche volvió, quería llevarnos a Múnich. Mi madre sacó todo el coraje que se había estado guardando y se enfrentó a él. Escuché sus gritos en la planta baja de la casa… las escaleras crujieron, pero no sonaban como pisadas de adultos. Fui a la habitación de de mi hermano, la cama estaba vacía… Los pasos eran de él… — la angustia lo superó y ocurrió algo que pensé que nunca podría presenciar, rompió a llorar con violencia. Estaba destrozado. —Mi padre… él… ¡Mi hermanito!

— Shh… tranquilo —intenté consolarlo mientras soltaba su brazo, dispuesta a abrazarle pero me alejó.

Los sollozos no pararon y yo me sentía impotente. No me gustaba ver a una persona llorar de aquel modo.

Por unos segundos pude ver sus ojos y el corazón se me rompió en mil pedazos. No eran fríos, ni maduros, tampoco estaba cubriendo sus sentimientos con una máscara. Eran sinceros, llenos de dolor. Aquellos hermosos orbes azules parecían los de un niño herido de sobremanera, con aquella tierna inocencia que los caracterizaba. Y para mí, ver a un pequeño llorar era un calvario.

No pude contener mis impulsos, me fue imposible.

Contra su voluntad, apoyé mi mentón en su hombro y rodee con mis brazos su rígido cuerpo que ahora convulsionaba violentamente. Intentó soltarse de mi agarre, pero no hice otra cosa que sujetarlo con más fuerza.

Dejó de luchar contra mí y, resignado, flexionó sus piernas y escondió su cabeza en el hueco que formaba. Gruñó cuando se aprisionó en posición fetal. Comprendí su dolor, ya lo había experimentado en carne propia.

Recordé mis días de soledad, cuando Edward me había abandonado. Me adentré en esos recuerdos y lo compadecí. No había peor sufrimiento que el de un corazón roto. Él estaba sintiendo que se deshacía, que su cuerpo se caía en pedazos y no tenía otra opción que sujetarlo.

Oh, sí. Yo sabía cómo se sentía aquello.

Unos cuantos segundos después apareció Chris y se unió a nosotros. Le pasó la mano por sus cabellos y los tironeó suavemente. Estuvimos fundidos en aquel abrazo protector por varios minutos, hasta que escuchamos el llanto cesar.

—Hey, Matty ¿Necesitas que… —intervino Christopher con la voz cautelosa, como si estuviera esperando algo maro, realmente malo.

Entonces Matt explotó. De manera brusca, nos empujó a un lado y su rostro demostraba ira. Sus ojos ya no eran los mismos, ahora estaban inexpresivos.

—¡Déjenme solo! ¡Eso es lo que necesito! —se exasperó. —No necesito que nadie me ayude, no necesito que nadie me consuele y me diga que "todo irá bien", porque ya lo he escuchado miles de veces y sé que no es verdad.

A estas alturas ya estaba gritando, su timbre de voz era demasiado alto incluso para un vampiro.

—Vamos… —insistió su hermano cuando empezó a notar que la situación se salía de control.

Unos suaves quejidos provenían del primer piso. Renesmee estaba despertando y aquí el ambiente se ponía cada vez más tenso y peligroso.

Lo miré con súplica, esperando que sus ojos hicieran contacto con los mío e intentara controlarse. También escuché los pasos de mi familia acercarse a nuestro lugar, pero les imploré que se mantuvieran lejos y a Nessie con ellos.

Cuando por fin Matt me miró, malinterpretó mi expresión.

—¡Maldita sea! Es precisamente por eso que no debía contarte nada —me gruñó. Yo estaba anonadada pues no le entendía. —Sabía que reaccionarías así, pero confié en ti.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, pero necesito que te tranquilices —le respondí sinceramente. Aún no entendía bien a qué se refería con mi "reacción"

Rodeó los ojos y maldijo al viento.

—Todos son iguales, me tienen pena. —Bufó con fastidio —Pero yo no necesito tu pena, Bella. Tengo suficiente con la de mi hermano.

No me molesté en decir ni una sola palabra porque él tenía razón, le tenía pena. Pero era inevitable, cualquier persona que estuviera en mi lugar pensaría lo mismo. Su historia era demasiado trágica cómo para dejarla pasar sin sentir nada, además no había llegado a terminarla. Y de la manera en la que se quedó, era evidente que nada bueno les esperaba.

Bajé la cabeza, avergonzada.

—Me prometí que sería fuerte, que no dejaría que nadie atravesara el muro de mis límites.

—Matt, yo nunca quise molestarte. Te juro que mis intenciones eran las mejores —aseguré, pero él parecía no creerme. —Perdóname si te hice daño entrometiéndome. Perdóname por favor, no imaginé que esto llegaría a tal extremo. Solo sentí la necesidad de conocerte para poder comprenderte mejor.

Sabía que tal vez él no aceptaría mis disculpas, pero debía intentarlo. Si le había dañado en algún sentido, debía pedirle perdón, era algo esencial para mantener mi conciencia tranquila, aunque dudaba que lo estuviera en algún momento.

Volvió a mirarme, esta vez decepcionado. Sentí mi corazón encogerse y la presión me hizo retroceder unos pasos.

Su hermano notó mi nerviosismo.

—Ella no te obligó a nada —me defendió y la culpa que me estaba consumiendo creció hacia límites insospechados.

Chris no debería defenderme ante su hermano cuando era notable que yo era la responsable. Intervine cuando estaba a punto de continuar.

—No, esto es mi culpa —admití con la mayor seriedad posible, intentando no quebrarme. — No debí dejar que continuara, era algo muy personal.

En aquel momento sentí que todos estaban al pendiente de mí, tano dentro como fuera de la casa. Cerré los ojos para aliviar la sensación, pero no lo logré, solo lo intensificó.

Temí que alguien pensara mal de mí, que me había aprovechado de la vulnerabilidad de Matthew. Luego razoné y me avergoncé de haber dudado de mi familia, ellos nunca pensarían algo así, me conocían casi al completo.

Desee tener a Edward a mi lado, así tendría alguien en quien apoyarme y soportar la culpa y la vergüenza.

—Bella, he roto muchas promesas. —Suspiró, Matt — Creí que era fuerte, pero no lo soy. —inmediatamente levanté la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Era muy machista pensar que cuando un hombre lloraba perdía toda su fortaleza, su orgullo. Quise decirle algo pero, una vez más, las palabras no salieron de mis labios. —Ya no sé quien soy…

Y dicho esto, se marchó al bosque.

Me giré hacia Christopher, que se había quedado en silencio y con el rostro descompuesto, mirando hacia la dirección en que su hermano había huido.

No pude soportar el estar en un ambiente cargado de pena y sufrimiento. Acabé huyendo al bosque como Matthew lo había hecho minutos antes. Corrí hacia mi casa y me encerré a sollozar secamente en el dormitorio marital.

¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida? ¿Acaso no me habían enseñado a mantener las narices fuera de asuntos ajenos?

Fui curiosa e irresponsable y ¿Qué había ganado con eso? Le había roto el corazón al nuevo miembro de nuestro clan, prácticamente obligándolo a revivir sus días más penosos.

Por primera vez, me sentí como un verdadero monstruo.

* * *

_Aquí el nuevo capítulo. _

_¿Querían saber un poco sobre el pasado de los Caffrey? ¡Pues aquí tienen! _

_¿Les gustó, les dió pena, lloraron, gritaron, odiaron al padre de Matt? ¡Cuentenmelo todo en un REVIEW!_

_Pero les aclaro, esto es solo el comienzo de la historia de estos chicos, han pasado por peores. Estaba pensando hacer un minific-diario de Matt para que sepan al completo su historia. Este es un fic Edward/Bella y quiero mantenerlo así. _

_¿Les gusta mi idea?_

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

p/d: 2 capítulos para el final!


	24. Culpables

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y trama principal pertenecen a la maravillosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo pongo el corazon y la imaginacion en cada capítulo. Los nuevos personajes son absolutamente mios. MIOS! **

* * *

**...**

**CAPITULO 23**

**Culpables  
**

**...**

No podía estar tranquila.

Horas habían pasado desde que tuve el percance con Matt y aún no había regresado. Estaba preocupada por él, realmente preocupada.

Tal vez era presentimiento, o la marca en mi corazón que había dejado la reacción de Edward cuando sintió que ya no tenía razones para vivir, dos años atrás, que me hizo estremecer al pensar en las locuras que un vampiro podía cometer cuando no estaba en todos sus sentidos.

¿Sería Matthew capaz de reaccionar de mala manera luego de lo que había pasado? Y si lo intentara ¿Podría yo, llegar a tiempo e impedirlo?

"_Eres culpable. Tú culpa. Solo tú culpa. Matt está pasando un mal rato por tu culpa."_ —Me repetía constantemente. Traté de relajarme, pero no pude.

Llevaba sintiéndome de esta manera desde el instante en que él se marchó. La mirada de tristeza de su hermano menor me carcomía el cerebro. Pueden llamarlo masoquismo, pero no conseguía parar de reproducir aquella imagen en mi cabeza, era como si mi subconsciente quisiera hacerme sentir aún peor.

Cuando huí, no hice más que acurrucarme bajo las sábanas de mi cama y frotar mi brazo con nerviosismo, reconfortándome a mí misma. Necesitaba a alguien, no importaba quien, pero en ese momento necesitaba a alguien.

…

Había oído algo acerca de la ley de atracción, decía que cuando deseabas algo con cada fibra de tu cuerpo y toda tu alma, y de verdad lo necesitabas, se hacía realidad o en su defecto algo similar. Nunca creí en aquello hasta este momento, cuando estaba derrumbándome y escuché unos pasos muy conocidos, acercándose a mí.

— ¿Mamá?

Esa dulce voz era justo la que precisaba, la única que me tranquilizaba al instante sin necesidad de decir ni una palabra más. Mi hija era — junto a su padre — mi mundo, la luz de mis ojos, mi salvación.

— Ven aquí, cielo. —le pedí, extendiendo mis brazos hacia ella.

Gateó por la cama hasta llegar a mi lado. La abracé y aspiré el aroma a fresias del nuevo shampoo, que desprendía su cabello.

— ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —pregunté una vez que volvió mi cordura.

— Tía Alice me ha traído —contestó y me tensé.

Alto… ¿Alice?

Debí haber estado tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no oí siquiera sus pasos al acercarla aquí. Esa cualidad de desconectarme del mundo exterior por tiempo indefinido, avergonzaría a cualquier vampiro.

Siempre pensé que en esta nueva vida, nada se me escaparía, y estaba muy orgullosa de eso, pero al parecer existen algunas excepciones a esa regla. Heme aquí. Lo molesto de todo esto es que me pasa muy a menudo y resulta insoportable darme cuenta de lo qué me he perdido, una vez que regreso a mi cuerpo. Edward nunca me había comprendido en ese aspecto, mientras yo estaba enfadada por eso, él solo sonreía y le restaba importancia.

— ¿Has dormido bien? ¿No tienes más sueño?

Tuve que preguntarle, pues sus ojitos estaban un poco colorados e hinchados y no de la manera característica del "recién despierto"

— Tuve pesadillas —susurró, frunciendo su ceño y haciendo una mueca.

— Oh, cariño —sonreí y besé su cabello — ¿Quieres contarme? Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente casi al instante y escondiendo su rostro detrás de su larga cabellera, un gesto propio de mí.

Tomé su barbilla para que me mirara y la alenté con otra sonrisa. Era un método bastante efectivo para persuadirla, a sabiendas que lo mejor para aliviar una pesadilla era contándosela a alguien.

Por un momento se rehusó y usó el clásico método de enterrar su rostro en la almohada, pero fue cuestión de segundos antes de que suspirara y empezara a hablar.

— Prométeme que no te enojarás.

— Claro que no, te lo prometo.

Movió un poco la cabeza de la almohada, dejándome ver la mitad de su rostro. Rápidamente volvió a esconderse. Se veía realmente adorable, pero no pude evitar sentirme atemorizada por los sentimientos que estaban atravesando su pequeño corazoncito. Nunca antes me había esquivado de aquella manera.

— Era papá… no quiero que se vaya

Sus palabras me cayeron como una bomba.

Cuéntame, le dije y no podía echar el tiempo atrás. Comenzó a llorar y se me partió el corazón en mil pedazos.

Mi garganta comenzó a arder, tragué la ponzoña

— Papá no se va a ir a ningún lado, cielo. Él nunca nos dejaría.

Y de pronto un recuerdo reciente vino a mí, el pánico me invadió.

Nunca antes me había detenido a pensar en que tal vez los extraños sueños de Renesmee podían llegar significar algo. Siempre pensé que eran solo pesadillas como las que yo tenía cuando era humana, pero no las relacioné con la realidad. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido hacerlo.

Tres días antes del accidente con mi padre, mi hija había tenido una pesadilla.

…

_Edward apretó mi mano cuando escuchamos a nuestra pequeña moverse inquieta en la habitación de al lado. Fruncí el ceño y lo miré fijamente, buscando una respuesta. Entonces ya no habían quejidos, solo llanto._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me encontraba junto a la cama de Nessie intentando desesperadamente, despertarla. _

— _Renesmee, cielo. Despierta._

_Sin embargo, y a pesar de haber recobrado la conciencia, no quiso abrir sus ojitos y continuó llorando._

_Hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para intentar tranquilizarla y nada dio resultado. Conforme el llanto aumentaba, el sentimiento de impotencia me carcomía. Edward sufría igual que yo, besó su frente y la acunó entre sus brazos como cuando era una bebé, pero tampoco funcionaba. Su ánimo comenzaba a decaer al igual que el mío. _

_Angustiado y abatido, tiraba de sus cabellos con su mano derecha y mordía sus labios, exprimiendo su mente buscando algo que le explicara que estaba pasando con su princesita. Desesperado por ayudarla o al menos calmarla, agotó todos sus recursos prácticos que había aprendido de una infinidad de libros de paternidad. Cuando notó que nada resultaba, explotó._

— _¡Santo cielo, me siento como un mal padre! ¡No se qué hacer! —gimió de frustración luego de exhalar bruscamente todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones._

— _¡No! ¡Edward, no! —Intenté convencerlo de que estaba equivocado —A veces los niños tienen pesadillas, es normal. Ella nunca había tenido una, por esa razón está tan abrumada y hace un berrinche. Debemos tener paciencia, Reneé lo dijo._

— _Pero mírala. No puedo solo dejarla llorar, no puedo…_

_Y no era lo que le estaba pidiendo. Además sabía se sobra que Edward nunca dejaría que Renesmee llorara sin su consuelo. Nunca lo había hecho, incluso en las más ridículas rabietas._

_Ella había tenido una pesadilla, estaba segura. Y cuando se tranquilizara podríamos saber que la atormentaba de ese modo._

_Luego de diez minutos de llorar en nuestros brazos, se calmó. Hipando, comenzó a relatarnos su mal sueño._

— _El abuelito Charlie… el abuelito Charlie —sollozó._

— _¿Qué sucede con el abuelito, corazón?_

— _Estaba lastimado… alguien malo le hizo daño…Mami tengo miedo_

_Esa noche, o lo que restaba de ella, Renesmee durmió en nuestra habitación. No volvió a tener pesadillas en aquel día, pero eso no nos quitaba el disgusto de que pudiera volver a pasar._

Y en efecto, volvió a suceder.

Su segunda pesadilla nos incluía a Matthew y a mí peleando. ¿Coincidencia? Una es casualidad, dos son una extraña y sorprendente coincidencia, pero tres… si esta pesadilla se convertía en realidad, entonces debería considerar la posibilidad de que mi hija poseía más de un don, y éste se asemejaba al de Alice.

…

Edward llegó unos minutos más tarde. Parecía preocupado y se acercó a paso cauteloso. Se quedó mirando a Nessie dormir entre mis brazos hasta que clavó su mirada en mí.

A juzgar por el dolor en sus ojos, deduje que algo debían tener los míos, pues solo bastó una mirada para que se pusiera en el plan de marido comprensivo. Tu dolor es mi dolor… pero yo no quería preocuparlo contándole lo que acababa de descubrir aunque sabía que era mi deber decírselo. Aunque tal vez él podría hacer algo, lo entendería… o llevaría su preocupación al límite.

¡No! Edward es muy inteligente, el sabrá que hacer. O tal vez…

— Déjame llevar a Renesmee a su cuarto —susurró pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para llevarla.

Al principio lo dejé, pero me llevó un fracción de segundo darme cuenta de lo que vendría después.

— ¡No! ¡Oh, no, Edward! —protesté en voz baja, evitando despertar a mi hija. —Déjala dormir aquí. Mírala, está tan cómoda…

Sabía que si se la llevaba me acorralaría para hablar sobre lo ocurrido. De verdad no me importaba si se trataba del asunto de Matthew, pero en cualquier momento se me escaparía de los labios lo referido a la pesadilla de Nessie. Y de verdad, yo no quería preocuparlo.

— Bella… — suspiró. Se notaba en su expresión que no estaba seguro y que no daría su brazo a torcer. Teníamos que hablar. —Espérame un momento. La arroparé y hablaremos. —Giré mi cabeza a un costado mientras él tomaba en brazos a Nessie. Desocupó una mano para sujetar mi mentón y obligarme a mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban en blanco, escondiendo todo sentimiento —Bella, mírame. _Hablaremos._

Salió de la habitación y me sumí en el silencio maquinando un plan para evitar hablar de aquello, pero me di cuenta que era imposible. ¿Cómo podría ocultarle algo a Edward? ¿Cómo podría mantener en secreto mis preocupaciones cuando se trataba del amor de mi vida? Y lo más importante ¿Se haría realidad aquella pesadilla?

Mi cabeza daba vueltas sin rumbo alguno, volviendo siempre al mismo pensamiento… "Edward. Edward nos estaba abandonando"

Me encantaría poder asegurar que el sueño solo se trataba de una simple coincidencia, pero por alguna extraña razón mi pecho se contraía y me invadía una sensación de amargura cada vez que intentaba convencerme a mi misma de aquello. Y ¿Cómo podría convencer a los demás de que todo estaría bien si no podía estar segura yo misma? Estaba hecha un completo desastre y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo superarlo. ¿De verdad nos abandonaría? Tal vez solo se trataba de algo insignificante que había sido sacado de contexto, no podría saberlo con exactitud.

Aquel raro y atemorizante presentimiento ocupaba gran parte de mi conciencia. Traté de ignorarlo cuando oí a Edward a tan solo unos pasos de mi lugar.

"_Tranquila Bella, puedes hacerlo. No preocupes a Edward en vano"_

— Entiendes que me he enterado de todo ¿Verdad? —dijo, recostándose a mi lado.

Asentí lentamente con resignación, pero también con alivio por el tema al que se dirigiría la discusión. Si lo distraía lo suficiente con mi percance con Matt probablemente lo interpretaría como la única razón de mi inquietud. Con un poco de suerte, no me haría hablar más de lo que él creyera necesario.

— Cielo, no ha sido culpa tuya…

— Si lo fue. Es mejor admitirlo que seguir ignorando mi increíble facilidad por arruinar las cosas.

Pude notar de reojo que fruncía el ceño, como cada vez que contradecía sus palabras cuando estaba tan convencido de tener razón. Pero la verdad era que la culpa había sido mía y solo mía.

Suspiró y tomó mi mano para besarla en un gesto dulce. Luego me dio un apretón y se dedicó a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello.

— Hay algo que te he estado ocultando — soltó de repente.

Me extrañó tanto que Edward me estaba escondiendo algo que me senté de golpe y clavé mi mirada en sus ojos. Parecía realmente perdido en sus preocupaciones.

Entonces recordé que yo también tenía mi secreto y no estaba en mis planes el que él se enterara. Pero ¿De qué se trataba su secreto? A juzgar por su expresión, se trataba de algo grande, verdaderamente grande.

* * *

_Después de tanto tiempo, estoy aquí de regreso. No tengo excusas pero estoy aquí._

_El próximo capítulo está el proceso y es el penúltimo. Está escrito en tercera persona porque se viene una gran tormenta y debemos concentrarnos en las emociones de tres personas. No es muy largo porque como saben, no me gusta escribir capítulos largos. _

_Espero poder terminarlo para este viernes, en todo caso ya estoy escribiéndolo. _

_Rezo para que la inspiración no se me escape otra vez y pueda terminar el fanfic antes del segundo aniversario de mi blog. Creo que todos estamos un poco desconcentrados por los acontecimientos en el mundo Robsten pero debemos seguir adelante... Estaré en contacto por Face y Twitter._

**REVIEWS?**

**o talvez un MP?  
**


End file.
